Heart on Fire
by ChiTown4ever
Summary: Severide's wild high school past shows up as the daughter he never knew he had. He knows she's hiding something, but when it's Gallo who finds out her secret, tempers flare.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I'm looking for Kelly Severide." Sarah Haines hadn't said the name out loud before. It was uncomfortable saying it.

The table of firefighters looked at her. She didn't miss the open appreciation in a couple of their eyes as they looked her up and down. Self-consciously, she clutched her cross body bag in front of her.

"He's probably in his quarters," one of them said, rising to stand.

His size was imposing and Sarah took a step back. Sarah read the name embroidered on his uniform shirt. Cruz.

He smiled and motioned for her to follow him. "Is the lieutenant expecting you?"

Sarah almost let out a nervous laugh at the absurdity of his question. "No," she answered. Kelly was not expecting her in his office today. And he was definitely not expecting her in his life. Ever.

Cruz gave her a questioning look when she didn't say anything more, but didn't ask anything else

Sarah did her best to ignore the stares when Cruz led her through a large room with firefighters gathered around a table, lounging on a couch. She nervously tucked a long strand of light blond hair back behind her ear.

Down a long hallway, through what looked like a bunkroom, her heart picking up its pace with every step.

Cruz finally stopped outside an office walled in with windows facing the bunkroom. Knocking on the open door, Cruz stuck his head inside. "Lieutenant? You have someone here to see you."

Sarah managed a weak smile of thanks for Cruz, though she skirted back when he turned to go, keeping her distance.

She wiped damp palms on her floral skirt. This was her last chance to back out. But that wasn't an option. Not anymore.

She stepped into the office. The words wouldn't come. Not when she was standing in front of him.

Kelly Severide was leaning back in his office chair. His hair was mostly gray, a contrast to a face that was still youthful. His eyes took her in, no flicker of recognition.

She studied him intently, looking for…she wasn't sure what. Some hint of his personality? Answers? She bit her lip. Was this a huge mistake?

"Can I help you?" he asked. He wasn't unkind, but didn't stand or give her any encouragement to take a seat.

"Kelly? Lieutenant Severide?" she stammered. What was she supposed to call him? She should have thought of that.

"Yeah."

"My name's Sarah. My mom…" her voice cracked and she took a minute to steady herself. She opened her oversized purse and pulled out a small stack of photographs, from the days before cell phone cameras. Shoving them toward Kelly she plowed ahead. "My mom is Chandra Haines. You knew her in high school."

Kelly took the photographs. His eyes crinkled when he smiled. "I haven't thought of Chandra in years. How is she?" He paused at the picture of him and Chandra at the beach, his arm slung around her shoulders, both of them smiling at each other.

Sarah looked away from the pictures. Her heart squeezed. "Mom died six months ago."

Kelly looked up from the pictures and met her eyes. "I'm sorry. She was a great girl."

"She was a great mom," Sarah said, her voice thick.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kelly slid the pictures back across his desk to her. "I don't understand what I can do."

Sarah shuffled through the pictures and handed him one. "My mom was pregnant when she graduated high school. Twenty two years ago. I was born the following March."

Kelly looked at the picture, Sarah as a newborn, held by Chandra.

"You're my dad," Sarah blurted out. The words hung in the air between them as Kelly stared at the picture then looked up at her. He didn't say anything.

Sarah held her breath.

"There's been a mistake," Kelly said, shaking his head. He held out the picture for Sarah to take. "I'm really sorry for your loss, but I'm not anyone's dad."

Everything in Sarah froze at the words. Her fingers went numb, her throat closed up.

"Oh," she said dumbly.

"Your mom was a great lady. If there's anything I can do for you…"

Sarah was shaking her head sharply, her hair falling into her face. She could feel the hot burn of tears behind her eyes, clogging her throat. She grabbed at the pictures. "I shouldn't have…I'm sorry," she choked out.

"Sarah," she heard Kelly say. Clutching the pictures, all she had left of her mom, Sarah spun around and hurried out of her father's office. She half ran past the rows of beds, back into the hallway. She couldn't remember which way she had come from. She turned left, desperate to get out of there. To get away from the man she had waited her whole life to meet.

She burst into the common room, blindly trying to get out of the building.

"Sarah," she heard Kelly call behind her again.

Startled, she dropped the pictures. Crying now, she knelt down to try and gather them.

"Hey are you OK?" a thin blonde asked, kneeling next to her and helping her pick up the scattered photographs.

Sarah just nodded, unable to get words out. A hand landed on her shoulder and Sarah jumped, dropping the pictures she had managed pick up. She jerked away and Kelly took his hand off her shoulder, holding his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Let's talk for a minute."

Sarah shook her head quickly, her hair falling in her eyes. She grabbed the pictures the blonde held out to her and quickly stood, leaving the rest of the pictures on the floor. Clutching the pictures to her chest, she hurried to the door. Out the door, through the garage, and back into warm spring sunshine. Her thin sneakers slapped against the pavement as she ran down the wide driveway to her car.

She made it to her car, dropping her bag and the photos onto the passenger seat before she dropped her head down on her steering wheel and let the tears flow.

A knock sounded on her window and Sarah startled. One of the firefighters. He wasn't much older than her. His shirt had _Gallo_ embroidered on it.

"Are you OK?" he asked, repeating what the woman had asked her. His eyes were dark with concern.

Sarah forced herself to look away from those eyes. She nodded, and shoved the hair out of her face. With trembling hands she turned the key, praying her car would start on the first try.

With a cough, the engine fired up. Sarah avoided looking at the man and pulled quickly away from the curb. Away from her father. Away from her last chance.

#

"What was that?" Casey asked.

Severide still knelt on the floor, looking at the pictures the girl had dropped. Sarah. Sarah Haines. Chandra's daughter.

"Her mom was a friend from high school," Severide said, distracted by a picture of a toddler, her hair so blonde it was almost white. Chandra was pushing the toddler on a swing, laughing at the camera. Two decades later, Severide could almost hear Chandra's infectious laugh.

He looked toward the door Sarah had run out and quickly rose, striding out quickly. His pace picked up when he got into the bay until he was running outside. He made it outside just as Sarah's car pulled out, speeding away down the street leaving a bewildered Gallo in the street.

Footsteps sounded behind him and Stella followed his gaze to watch the car disappear around a corner.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Kelly kept staring after where Sarah's car had been. "She said I'm…I'm her father," he said, the words sounding even less believable when he said them out loud.

"What?" Stella asked. "That's—uh—wow." She shook her head as if that would clear it. "Well, are you?" she asked.

"No," Kelly said, incredulous. "There's no way I could…I would have known…" He looked at Stella and she raised her eyebrows, silently questioning his logic. "I dated her mom my senior year. But I had no idea…"

"Well what did you tell her?" Stella asked, gesturing after where Sarah had driven away. "She looked pretty upset."

"I told her she made a mistake. That I'm not her dad."

"You didn't," Stella winced. "Oh, Kelly, that poor girl."

Kelly rubbed his hands over his face. "I need to find her. I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, you do." Stella looked at the expression and Kelly's face and softened her words. She placed a hand on Kelly's back. "It will be OK, Kelly. You'll make this right with her."

Twenty two years had passed since he had gotten Sarah's mom pregnant. Severide wasn't sure he could make up for twenty two years.

#


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy reading this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Please favorite and review, it really means the world to me to hear from readers. :) **

**Chapter Two**

"She's supposed to be here?" Stella asked, concern in her voice.

"Dawson ran her name and said patrol found her here last night, sleeping in her car. Parking garage security had called her in." Severide answered, putting his car in park and opening the door.

Stella got out with him and scanned the parking garage. Two homeless men shuffled by the entrance and Stella watched them go. "You think she's here again tonight?"

Severide shrugged. "It's all I've got right now. The address on her driver's license is for an apartment on the South side, but the landlord said she stopped paying the rent after her mom died and he had to evict her."

"Poor girl," Stella murmured, walking alongside Severide, scanning the parked cars.

"There," Severide said, pointing to a beat up Chevy tucked in between two other cars.

He and Stella approached the car quietly. The last thing he wanted was to startle Sarah.

"Kelly," Stella said under her breath as they looked in the window.

Sarah lay in the back seat, a couple blankets pulled over her. Even in her sleep, worry creased lines in her forehead.

Severide tapped gently on the glass.

With a jolt, Sarah startled away. She sat up, her eyes wide and scanned the windows, hugging her blankets to her.

"Sarah, it's just me," Kelly assured her. "And Stella. She's from the firehouse, too."

Sarah's long hair hung in her eyes, but she didn't brush it away. Her knuckles were white where she continued to grip the blankets to her. "What—what do you want?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" Severide asked.

Sarah started to shake her head. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm sorry for bothering you yesterday."

Severide was about to try again, but Stella elbowed him lightly and shook her head. "Let me try," she said quietly.

"Sarah, I'm really sorry that Kelly was such a moron when you tried to talk to him yesterday. He doesn't do well with surprises. And, you know, finding out he has a daughter is a pretty big surprise."

Sarah's hold on her blankets loosened. She glanced briefly at Severide. "I'm sorry. I should have found a better way to tell you."

"How about you unlock the door and we can all go somewhere and sort this out?" Stella asked. She offered Sarah a friendly smile.

Sarah looked again to Severide and back at Stella. Reluctantly, she nodded. Unlocking the door, she got out of the car on the side opposite them, keeping her car between them.

Her hooded sweatshirt was oversized enough that the sleeves covered her hands. Sarah motioned to her fuzzy pajama pants. "I'm not really dressed to go anywhere," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Stella assured her. "I know a good place." She started to go back to Severide's car, then realized he wasn't moving.

Severide was staring at Sarah.

"Kelly?" Stella asked. Sarah looked over at him. She crossed her arms protectively in front of her.

"We don't have to do this," Sarah whispered. "I know this is all a shock to you."

"You look like her," Severide said. He gave Sarah a small smile. "Your mom. You have her eyes. You even sound like her. Always looking out for everyone around her."

Tears welled up in Sarah's blue eyes and she blinked them back. "Yeah. That was Mom."

"I'll bet Chandra made a great mom," Kelly smiled.

Sarah nodded. "She was the best." She wiped at her tears with her sleeve and sniffed.

"Why don't you come home with me and Stella tonight?" Kelly asked suddenly. "Sleep in a real bed instead of your car. Get a good night's sleep and we can sort through all this in the morning."

Sarah shook her head sharply. "That's really nice of you, Lieutenant…Mr…Kelly," she faltered over his name.

"Kelly," Severide corrected her. "Kelly is fine."

"Kelly," she repeated softly.

Stella put an arm around Sarah, keeping it there even when she visibly stiffened. "Let's go home, get some sleep, then you and Kelly can talk things out in the morning. This garage is cold, sort of creepy, and I'm guessing not too friendly since they called the police on you last night."

Sarah hesitated, then reluctantly nodded. "I can follow you in my car."

"Why don't you ride with Kelly, get to know one another? I can drive your car."

Stella's offer was met with Sarah pulling away quickly and shaking her head. "No, I can—can drive—I don't need—I can't—" Her breathing picked up and she kept shaking her head.

"OK, OK," Stella reassured her, exchanging a look with Severide. "You drive. We'll see you back at our place."

Making sure Sarah got in her car and it started, Stella and Severide got back in his classic car.

Stella waited to see if Severide said anything. He kept checking his mirror to make sure Sarah was behind them.

"Does Sarah seem…jumpy to you?" she finally asked.

Severide checked his mirror again. "A little," he said. "But she lost her mom and is living in her car. That would set anyone on edge."

"I don't know, Kelly. I think it may be more than that." She hesitated. "Just keep an eye on her, OK? I think she's in more trouble than just losing her mom."

#

Sarah followed Kelly and Stella down the hall to their apartment. The renovated warehouse wasn't lacking for character and Sarah tried not to stare. It was different from the affordable and utilitarian apartments she had lived in with her mom.

Kelly unlocked the door and held it open. Stella went through and Sarah followed, skirting quickly past Kelly and putting distance between them as soon as she was inside.

The exposed brick walls and high ceilings made Sarah feel small and she clutched her purse.

"You can stay in here," he was saying, opening the door to a bedroom. He set her backpack, holding everything she had left in the world, on the bed. "Stella and I are in the other bedroom if you need anything. Bathroom is over there."

Sarah just nodded.

"You just help yourself to anything you need," Stella was saying. "Make yourself at home."

Sarah finally found her voice. "I appreciate you letting me stay here. It's just for tonight," she assured both of them. "I just haven't had a chance to find anything after Mom died. But I have a couple of places I need to look at."

Kelly didn't look convinced, but Stella smiled. "Sure," she said. "We can sort through all that in the morning."

Kelly was studying her face again and Sarah wanted to turn away. She ducked her head, letting her hair shield her from him.

"We'll talk in the morning," he said. "Good night."

Sarah offered him and Stella a weak smile before shutting the bedroom door behind them. She turned the lock.

Rubbing her hands over her arms, she sank down on the bed. She couldn't sort out her muddled thoughts. She was tired, overwhelmed, on the verge of tears again. Losing her mom had been the worst thing that had ever happened to her. And after her mom died, when she lost her job, when the money ran out, when—

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, cutting off her thoughts before they went any further. She pulled the covers back and curled up in a ball, pulling the pillow over her head. She wouldn't think of that. She bit her lip and tried to muffle her cries, but the sobs shook her body.

#

"Did you get any sleep?" Stella asked. She poured Severide a cup of coffee and slid it across the countertop.

"Not much," he admitted. He looked over to the guest room door, still closed.

Stella cracked eggs into the mixing bowl and set to work with a whisk. "Did you hear her last night?" she asked quietly.

"She cried herself to sleep," he said, frowning.

"Yeah." Stella measured out flour and mixed that in, then started ladling the pancake batter onto the electric griddle.

The bedroom door opened and Sarah timidly came out. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. Dressed in shorts and a long sleeve t shirt, she was carrying her purse and backpack.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Stella said.

Sarah shook her head, avoiding their eyes. "I should get going. Thank you both for everything."

Severide stood, and Sarah instinctively took a step back. "Stay. Stella makes good pancakes."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your life," she said quietly. "I just wanted to meet you. To see you." She offered Severide a small smile.

Stella came around the counter. "At least eat before you go. Get to know Kelly, let him get to know you a little bit."

Sarah hesitated and Stella took that as agreement. She hurried to get two plates and flip pancakes on them. Setting them on the table, she motioned for Severide and Sarah to sit.

Reluctantly, Sarah took the seat opposite Severide. Her father.

He didn't say anything and Sarah's nerves built. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to barge in like this." The words spilled out of her. "I really just wanted to meet you and see who you were. My mom told me your name and that was it. But I shouldn't have looked for you. You have your life, and your girlfriend, your work…" she trailed off, the tide of words losing momentum after the initial rush. She pressed her lips together to hold back the rest of the words, where she told him she had come looking for him, hoping it would ease the loneliness of not having family. The terror of what had happened.

She looked down at her plate. She wasn't going to think about that. Her hand shook as she picked up her fork.

A knock sounded at the door and Sarah startled, dropping her fork with a clatter.

She ducked her head and picked it up, thankful that Severide was going to answer the door instead of seeing her try to compose herself.

"Hey, Severide, you oversleep? Boden's already down at the marina."

"Something came up, Casey." Severide opened the door to let the other man in. The dark haired firefighter who had knocked on the window of her car followed Casey. His brown eyes met hers and Sarah quickly looked away.

"I invited Gallo out with us, but it doesn't look like you'll be coming." He raised his eyebrows at Severide.

"Something came up," Severide said.

"Yeah," Casey said. "You need anything?"

Sarah looked up and saw Gallo lift one side of his mouth in a sympathetic smile for her. She fisted her hands in her lap. He didn't know her. If he knew even half of what had happened, there was no way he would look at her with anything but disgust.

"We're good here," Severide said. "I'll talk to you later."

Casey nodded, looking over at Sarah again.

"Catch a big one for me, Gallo," Severide said to the younger man.

Gallo pulled his gaze from Sarah and gave Severide a half smile. "Sure thing, Lieutenant." He looked back at Sarah and she finally looked away, uncomfortable that his smile made her want to let down her guard.

"You don't have to change your plans for me," she said when Severide had closed the door. "I should get going anyway." She pushed her chair back from the table.

"Where will you be going?" Severide asked.

Sarah opened her mouth, then closed it. She didn't have a ready answer.

"That's what I thought." Severide took the chair next to hers. "How long have you been living in your car, Sarah?"

Sarah looked down at her hands. "Not long. I'm just between places right now."

"How long?" Severide repeated.

"Five months," she whispered.

"Oh, Sarah," Stella said, her face falling in concern.

"The diner I was working at closed and then I couldn't find something right away." She pressed her lips together. She didn't tell them that her timidity and jumpiness had gotten her fired from the coffee shop after the diner and prevented her from getting another job. And then living out of her car made it hard to get herself put together for an interview.

"Have you ever bartended?" Stella asked slowly, looking over at Severide.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't drink," she said quietly. "I don't know how to mix drinks or anything like that."

"No, nothing like that," Stella said, the idea obviously sounding better to her. "Just grabbing beers, things on tap, pouring shots. Molly's is short-handed. We need someone, like, yesterday."

Sarah felt a small flicker of hope for the first time in a long time. "Who's Molly? Do you think she'll hire me?"

Stella laughed. "Molly's. It's the name of the bar I work at. And I'm in charge of finding a new bartender. So if you want it, you're hired."

Everything in Sarah wanted to accept the job. But what if she couldn't handle the men who would inevitably be pressing up to the bar, yelling at her for drinks?

Severide narrowed his eyes at her. "Stella will be with you for your first shifts. And I'm there most nights, too."

Sarah nodded slowly. She looked back at Stella. "Thank you," she whispered.

"And you can stay here," Severide said.

"What?" It was the last thing Sarah expected him to say.

"While you get back on your feet. However long you need to. The guest room is yours."

It was too much. Sarah shook her head. That foolish flicker of hope flamed brighter and she fought to hold it back. "I'm fine, I don't need to…I didn't find you so that you would do stuff for me," she finally declared, meeting Severide's eyes boldly before dropping her gaze and pressing back against her chair. "The job is more than enough. Thank you."

"Hey," Severide said. He waited until she looked at him. "I'm your…I'm who you say I am, so I should have been there for you. I can't let you go live in your car."

Stella reached over and gave Severide's hand a squeeze. She nodded encouragingly to Sarah.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. The idea that she knew where she would sleep tonight, and tomorrow night, was overwhelming. She didn't have to figure out where to park her car and sleep fitfully, waiting for a cop, or someone worse, to knock on her window. She would be able to eat every day, be warm enough at night.

"I won't be any trouble," she assured Severide and Stella. "I can clean, and I know how to cook. You won't even know I'm here most of the time."

"It's OK," Severide said with a small laugh. "Don't worry about all that. Just make yourself at home."

Sarah nodded. The tears that seemed too close to the surface these days threatened. "Thank you," she managed to breath out past the lump in her throat. She excused herself and half ran to the guest room, her room, and managed to close the door before the tears fell. Tears of relief. She wasn't on her own anymore.

#


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you SO MUCH for the incredibly encouraging reviews. You guys are so kind. It brightened my week to read your sweet words.**

**We haven't seen much of Blake Gallo yet on Chicago Fire, but we've seen that strong protective instinct starting to show. He has more depth than just the daredevil candidate. :) **

**Chapter 3**

Sarah tried to take in everything Stella was telling her.

"The prices are on the board behind you. Hermann will let you know if he's running a special, but trust me, you don't have to worry about that. Discounts are few and far between with Hermann." She smiled and Sarah tried to smile back.

"If anyone asks for a mixed drink, you are welcome to tell them we don't do any of that fancy stuff here. Otherwise, if you're feeling like you want to give it a try, there's a cheat sheet under the counter that tells you how to mix all the sissy drinks." Stella looked around the empty bar. "I think that's everything. Hermann and I'll both be here with you tonight, let you get your feet under you."

Sarah nodded.

"How about a bottle of whatever you have?" Severide called from down the bar.

Stella pointed Sarah to the refrigerated mugs and bottles, and showed her how to get the bottle cap off. "This one," Stella said, sauntering down the bar toward Severide, "will be your biggest problem. He takes up prime real estate at the counter and never orders more than two beers."

Severide grinned at Stella. "Maybe if Hermann didn't hire such a cute bartender, I wouldn't be such a nuisance."

"Aww," Stella smiled, holding a hand over her heart after she set his beer in front of him. She leaned across the bartop and gave him a kiss.

"You ready?" she asked Sarah, back on her own side of the counter.

"I think so," Sarah said.

"You'll do fine," Stella assured her. She went to the switches along the back wall behind the counter and flicked one to turn on the sign outside, and one to turn on the overhead string lights. "Here we go."

#

Gallo followed Ritter, Mouch, and Cruz into Molly's. They all pulled up at the bar and Cruz motioned to Stella to order.

She smiled at them, then called over her shoulder. "Sarah, you got customers."

From the opposite end of the bar, the short blonde hurried toward them. She approached them with a tentative smile and Gallo did a double take. The last time he saw her, she had been sitting in the Lieutenant's apartment.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked, her voice quiet in the din of the bar.

"Hey, you're Severide's friend," Cruz said, breaking out with a welcoming grin.

Her smile faltered and she bit her lip. "Um, I…yeah," she said. Her eyes met Gallo's briefly before darting away.

"Good to see you again," Cruz said.

"Thanks." She nervously rubbed her palms against her jeans and asked again, "What can I get you?"

She took their orders, handing out their mugs of tap beer quickly. The others went to grab a table, but Gallo hung back.

"Are you new in town?" he asked, leaning against the bar and trying to meet her blue eyes.

"No," she answered. She didn't look at him, biting her lip.

"Are you staying with the lieutenant and Kidd for awhile?" he asked, trying for a friendly smile to show her he wasn't a threat. He felt his smile slip when he wondered what had happened to her to make her view everyone as a potential threat.

"For awhile," she answered softly. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Gallo watched the silky strand slide from her fingers.

He cleared his throat, getting his thoughts back on track. "If you need anything, help getting settled or whatever, let me know."

She finally looked up at him. Her eyes a startling pale blue that made his heart skip a beat. He held his smile, willing her to see he was trustworthy.

One side of her mouth lifted in a small smile. "Thanks," she said.

"I'm Blake, by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

She flinched and quickly took a step back.

Gallo pretended not to notice, keeping his hand extended.

She tentatively reached out and shook his hand with a feathery touch before quickly withdrawing her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, ….?"

"Sarah," she said, risking another look at him.

"Sarah," he repeated.

A customer called and she hurried down the counter, leaving Gallo looking after her. He took his mug over to the table with Ritter and the others, but kept finding his gaze straying to Sarah over the evening. He took in how she kept her distance from the customers, how she glanced toward Severide and he kept checking in with her, and finally how she released a deep breath when a noisy group of customers headed out the door, leaving only a few firefighters from 51 in the bar.

"You got the trash?" Kidd called.

Sarah hesitated briefly, then nodded. She wrestled the bag of garbage out of the large can and tied it shut. Gallo watched her head out the back door.

Casey called to Severide and he left his post at the bar for the first time all evening to go join Casey and Brett at a table. Kidd lugged a basin of used mugs into the kitchen.

Gallo watched the back door, waiting for Sarah to come back. Ritter said something and Gallo gave him a distracted answer. Sarah should have been back by now.

"I'll be right back," he said.

The night air was cool on his face when he pushed the back door open.

"Don't, please, don't," came Sarah's terrified voice. Gallo's pulse kicked up.

"You think you can leave me? You're dead."

Gallo ran toward the man's voice.

Sarah had her back pressed against the dumpster, a lanky man striding toward her.

"Hey!" Gallo yelled, picking up his pace.

The man swung toward him and Sarah quickly darted away from him, toward Gallo.

She got to Gallo's side and he tucked her behind him, not taking his eyes off the man in front of them.

"Who are you?" the stranger demanded.

"I'm a friend of Sarah's," Gallo answered in a low voice, keeping a hand on Sarah to make sure she stayed shielded behind him.

The man narrowed his eyes and his jaw worked. "Sarah doesn't have any friends here," he said, taking another step toward Gallo. "This is between me and her. You need to get back inside."

Behind him, Gallo heard Sarah's whimper.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "You are." A set of headlights shone down the alley as a car drove past.

The man took another step, his hands balled into fists. Gallo braced himself for the blow, ready to fight back.

The man hesitated when he saw Gallo wasn't going to back down. Gallo took advantage and advanced menacingly toward him.

The man paused, then jabbed a finger toward Sarah. "This isn't finished." He turned and stalked away.

Gallo watched him go until he was out of sight down the dark street, then spun around to face Sarah.

She buried her face in trembling hands. Her whole body shook.

"It's OK now," Gallo said gently. He put his hands on her shoulders, he could feel how thin she was through the fabric of her long sleeve t shirt. When she didn't pull away, he folded her into his arms carefully, holding her as she shook. He murmured against her hair, reassuring her it was OK, she was safe now. His own heart was thudding, a mix of fear for Sarah and anger at whoever that man was.

Slowly her tremors slowed, her hitched breaths steadied. Gallo could tell the second she realized she was leaning against him, being held by him. Her body stiffened and she pulled away. He let her go, but stayed close.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head, eyes down. "No one," she whispered.

"Angry ex?" Gallo guessed.

Sarah's eyes flew up to meet his. He was right, though there wasn't any comfort in that.

"Please don't tell Kelly or Stella," she pleaded. The stark fear in her eyes wasn't from the ex boyfriend. "They can't know." She reached out and clutched his hands, so desperate to keep her secret she didn't realize she was reaching out to him.

"They should know. They can help you."

She was frantically shaking her head. "They can't know," she repeated. "There's…there's more to it that no one knows about." And with that admission, the fight drained from her. "Please," she pleaded.

Gallo didn't like it. Didn't like keeping something from the lieutenant, who he respected, or from the police who could help Sarah.

_"Please," _she repeated, desperately searching his face for agreement.

"It's not safe—"

"Sarah?" Kidd called, coming out the back door.

Sarah pulled back from him, giving him one last pleading look before turning to Kidd.

"You OK?" Kidd asked. She looked over at Gallo and raised an eyebrow. "You've been out her awhile."

"Yeah, fine, I'm fine. Blake came out to give me a hand. The bag was heavy." Sarah pressed her lips together and didn't look at either one of them. The faint streetlight in the distance made her face look pale.

"That was nice of him," Kidd said regarding Gallo thoughtfully.

"I'm just heading back in," Gallo said. He opened the door for both of them and ushered them through. Looking out into the dark night one more time before he shut the door, he wondered what more Sarah could be going through than an abusive ex boyfriend. He closed the door and went to take a seat at the counter, needing to stay close to Sarah, to make sure she was really OK.

She glanced over at him and the shadows in her eyes said she wasn't.

#


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sarah stared at the ceiling above her bed. She blew out a breath. Things had been so easy not that long ago. Before her mom got sick, before she met Leo, before her whole world fell apart.

She squeezed her eyes shut. In the living room, she could hear Kelly and Stella talking quietly, the TV on low and Stella's occasional laugh. She and her mom used to watch old musicals together. Every weekend, without fail, they would pop popcorn and curl up on their threadbare sofa. Usually they would end up singing along. Sarah felt a hot tear slide from her eye at the memory. She never had a date on the weekends, had never had a boyfriend before Leo, it was just her and her mom.

And now she was alone.

Sarah was exhausted, she wanted to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw Leo in the alley. How had he found her at Molly's? Did he know where she was living now? The thought of him finding her at Kelly's left a hollow pit in her stomach.

Sarah punched at her pillow, trying to get comfortable, rolling over. Dark, caring eyes came unbidden to mind. Blake. The thought of him eased the knot in her chest. She thought of how he had blocked Leo, not letting him near her. How he had held her after protecting her from Leo. Her eyes drifted closed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that maybe she could trust Blake Gallo.

#

"I feel weird leaving her," Severide said. He slung his overnight bag over his shoulder. He waited for Stella to get her bag and locked his car. He started the walk up the drive to Firehouse 51.

"She'll be OK," Stella reassured him. "It's not like she's a kid. And we'll be home right after shift tomorrow morning."

"Maybe I should call and make sure she knows there are leftovers in the fridge. I don't think she's been eating well." Severide reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone before Stella reached over and covered his hand with hers.

"Kelly," she said. "You told her that before we left."

"I know." Severide admitted. "I just want to do something for her. Things I should have been doing for her for the last twenty one years." Frustration colored his words.

Stella stepped in front of him and framed his face with her hands. She met his eyes then pressed a long kiss to his lips. She pulled back and gave him a smile.

"What was that?" Severide asked.

"You're a good man, Kelly Severide. And a good dad." She slipped her hand in his and fell back into step with him.

"Hey, Kidd!" Hermann jogged to catch up to them as they entered the firehouse together.

"Hey, Hermann."

"I gotta tell you, that new girl is great for business. She's quiet, but she does her job. And she cleaned the bathrooms after she closed last night. Spotless. If she can clean up after these animals, I don't even care if she can pour a drink."

"I'm glad she's working out."

"Oh yeah," Hermann said. He leaned in toward Stella and Severide to confide. "And she's easy on the eyes. We had candidates from firehouses across town coming to Molly's last night to sit at the bar and fight for her attention."

"What?" Severide frowned.

"Yeah," Hermann said, pushing open the door to the locker room. "She's a little on the jumpy side, but like I said, she's great for business."

"You didn't hire her to be eye candy to a bunch of immature candidates," Severide said sharply. "What are you thinking, Hermann?"

Hermann looked from Severide to Stella, his brow creased. "I would never do anything like that, Severide. All I'm saying is she's a nice gal to have working there."

"When does she work next?" Severide demanded, tossing his bag onto the bench between the rows of lockers. Mouch moved out of the way to avoid getting hit. He glanced toward Brett, who shrugged.

"Not until tomorrow night. But, look, Severide—"

"You let me know when she's working and I'll be there to keep an eye on things. She's not going to be bait to bring in customers for you, Hermann." Severide yanked open his locker and threw his bag in. The ringing of the steel locker slamming shut echoed through the uncomfortable silence in the locker room as Severide strode out.

Casey looked to Stella, but she didn't say anything. "I'll go talk to him," he said.

Brett took Stella by the arm and steered her out of the locker room. Foster hemmed Stella in from the other side.

"OK, _what_ is going on? Casey said Severide's friend was at your place when he stopped by. Having breakfast. Is she living there?"

"Just till she finds a new place," Stella said.

"Uh-huh," Foster said. "And why is Severide's the place she's staying while she apartment hunts?"

"He was friends with her mom," Stella said. "They go way back."

Brett cocked her head, staring down Stella. Stella didn't flinch. "Fine, Kidd. But we will find out what's going on."

Foster folded her arms over her chest. "And we'll be here if you want to share."

"I know." Stella linked arms with Brett and Foster. "And it's Kelly's business to share whenever he is ready to."

"It's your apartment, too. That should make it your business," Brett grumbled.

"I promise, when Kelly's ready to talk, you two will be the first ones I tell."

#

Sarah glanced down the bar at Kelly. He was at his usual post, but the scowl on his face made her nervous. She hadn't seen him angry before. She had no idea what he would do if he was angry with her. Stella was across the bar with the blonde lady she had seen at the firehouse and another woman. She hoped if Kelly got angry, Stella could intervene. Unless he hit Stella when he was angry? Sarah shook her head. She hated not trusting her judgment. She used to think she was a good judge of character. There had been a time when she would have trusted Kelly and never thought him capable of hitting Stella. But experience had showed her how dangerous trust could be.

Down at the other end of the bar was Blake. Sarah couldn't hold back the small smile when she looked his way. He smiled back and Sarah could feel her cheeks warm. She quickly stepped out from behind the bar to clear another table.

She easily grabbed the empty bottles and mugs and started back toward the kitchen. She was almost to the bar when a hand clapped down on her shoulder. She jumped away from her would-be assailant, dropping the glasses and bottles. They hit the floor, shattering and sending shards of glass spraying across the floor.

Severide was there, pulling the man away from her roughly, shoving him away. Sarah stood frozen.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the man was saying, his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted a refill. I was just going to ask for a refill."

The entire bar was silent, watching as Kelly gave the man another shove. "Then you wait at the bar for her. You don't put your hands on her."

Stella rushed over from the table she had been at with the blonde from the firehouse and another woman. She stepped between Severide and the man, her look a warning to Severide.

"C'mon," she said to the man. "I'll get you your refill. What are you drinking?"

Conversation slowly started to fill in the stunned silence. Thankful for the return to normal, Sarah knelt down and started to picked up the largest pieces of glass and pile them in the unbroken bottoms of the beer mugs.

Someone knelt down next to her and she instinctively pulled away before looking over to see Blake picking up glass shards alongside her.

"You OK?" he asked.

"He just startled me," she said, too embarrassed to look at him. "I saw him here before. He's a nice guy."

"Mistakes happen," Blake assured her. "Don't worry about it."

She paused in her task, pressing her lips together. "This is how I got fired from the coffee shop. I dropped a whole dishpan of mugs when someone startled me," she confessed softly. "Stella was so nice to give me this job. I can't believe I ruined it. She and Kelly have been so nice to me and I totally ruined it."

Blake reached over and lightly touched her hand in reassurance. "Hermann's a good guy. He's not going to fire you for an accident."

Hermann's voice carried across the bar. "I mean it, Severide. You head home. You're done here tonight. I'm not going to have you manhandling my customers. And your ugly mug scowling at them every time they come up to order a drink is not helping business."

Stella had finished getting a drink for the misunderstood customer and put a hand on Severide's back. "C'mon Kelly. You need to go home and cool off."

Sarah waited until they were safely out the door, then started to stand with her hands full of broken mugs. Blake quickly stood and used his free hand to help her up. She dumped her mess in the garbage behind the bar, then grabbed a broom and dustpan to finish the job. Hermann was returning to the bar after seeing Severide out.

Every muscle in her body tensed as Sarah watched him come towards her. She spoke before he could.  
"I'm so sorry, Hermann. I'll finish cleaning this up. And I'll pay you for the mugs I broke. Do you want me to finish my shift? Or I can just head out as soon as I get this cleaned up." She tightened her grip on the broom, hating that she had ruined things again. She had thought things were maybe finally turning around for her.

"Leave? What are you talking about, Haines?" Hermann asked. "For breaking a couple glasses?"

"I'm not—you're not firing me?" Sarah asked.

"Of course not. And I'm not charging you for the mugs either. I'll tend the bar while you finish cleaning up, then you get back to the bar. The customers would rather see you than my ugly face back here."

Sarah nodded, unable to speak. She quickly swept up the rest of her mess, then set back to work getting drinks. She looked over at Blake. He was talking to the big fireman she had met named Cruz. Blake glanced over at her, and seeing her looking at him, gave her a wink and a smile.

The rest of the evening went quickly until there was only Blake left at the bar under the twinkle lights.

Hermann looked down at his phone and groaned. "Hey, you OK closing up here? My numskull son broke curfew and Cindy wants me to go pick him up."

"Sure, no problem," Sarah assured him.

Hermann looked up from his phone and his gaze went from her to Blake. A faint smile hovered on his lips. "Yeah. I can see things are OK here." Grabbing his jacket from under the bar, he shrugged into it. "See you tomorrow, kid."

Sarah called out a goodnight and when the door closed behind Hermann, she looked over at Blake. He stood and took the rag and spray bottle from her hand. "I've got the tables," he said, spraying the nearest one and quickly wiping it down.

"You don't have to—" she started.

"I want to," he interrupted.

The jukebox, which Sarah had figured out was Stella's idea in the bar judging from the amount of grumbling Hermann did about it, clicked over to a new song. The guitar chords belting out of the jukebox had a grin splitting Blake's face. Done washing tables, he set his rag and spray bottle behind the counter and held out a hand to Sarah.

She looked at him uncertainly.

"It's the Boss," he said. "Springsteen. You've gotta dance."

Sarah tentatively took his offered hand and let him lead her to an open floor space. She couldn't hold back a laugh as Blake spun her around the dance floor, singing along to Glory Days in his best Springsteen impression.

The song faded out as Blake spun her back into him and she landed softly against his strong chest. She stared up at him in the silence. He kept a hand on her back, and his other hand wrapped around hers. With a click, the next song came on, but Blake didn't spin her out again. He kept her tucked close against him, swaying to a slower beat that was just between the two of them and had nothing to do with the music.

P!nk's raspy voice filled the bar, her words resounding in Sarah. She didn't sing along like Blake had to the last song. But everything in her wanted to say the words to Blake. "Walk me home in the dead of night. I can't be alone with all that's on my mind. So say you'll stay with me tonight. 'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside."

She held his eyes, letting down her guard for the first time in over a half a year. She didn't hide, not from Blake.

"I've got you," he whispered in answer to the words she couldn't say. "Let's go home."

#


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your sweet words and reviews! I'm really hoping we get to see more of Gallo on the show this year. I think he's going to be a sweetheart. :) Let me know what you think about this chapter and where you would like to see things go... :) **

**Chapter 5**

Sarah took in the duplex Blake parked behind. She followed him up the stairs to the wide porch and hesitated when he opened the front door. He hadn't hinted at wanting anything from her, at expecting her to get in his bed when she got home with him. She just hadn't wanted to go home to Kelly's after the fiasco at the bar. Now she doubted her choice. She cautiously stepped through the door Blake held open for her.

"You hungry?" Blake asked, hanging his keys on a hook by the door.

It was after midnight, the streetlights casting their light through the big bay window.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you hungry? You've gotta be hungry after nine hours on your feet." Blake flicked on lights, chasing shadows to the corners.

"A little," she admitted. She hadn't been up for eating earlier in the day before she went to work.

"Is that you, Gallo?" a deep voice called. Footsteps sounded down a hallway.

Without thinking, Sarah moved closer to Blake.

"My roommate," he said. "Donovan, this is Sarah."

The burly roommate held a hand out to Sarah and she flinched back. Blake shifted slightly to provide a shield for her. She saw the almost imperceptible shake of his head he gave his roommate.

"Sarah's going to crash here for the night."

A smile split the other man's ruddy face. "It's about time, Gallo."

A flush crept up Blake's neck. "Not like that." He glanced at Sarah and mouthed _sorry_. "Don't you have an early shift tomorrow?" he asked pointedly.

Donovan gave Sarah another grin, then nodded. "I do. Keller is already comatose so don't worry about keeping quiet for him. He said his shift was a rough one. And I can sleep through anything. Nice meeting you, Sarah."

Sarah nodded, unable to find her voice in the presence of the big man with the booming voice.

Once Donovan had gone back down the hallway and his bedroom door closed behind him, Blake turned to Sarah. "Sorry about him. He's a good guy. Just a little bit of a bull in a china shop."

Sarah managed a weak smile. She followed Blake through the dining room, feeling the start of a smile at the pool table that filled the place where a dining table and chairs should be. The kitchen held an oak table, scratched and dented, with four chairs around it. Blake pulled one out for her.

Sarah sank down into it, relieved to be done with her day.

"Do you like turkey?" Blake was asking, opening the fridge.

"Sure. Thank you," Sarah said quietly. She looked at the pictures stuck on the fridge door. Blake and Donovan, a third guy, all in CFD uniforms arms around each other. In dress uniforms in a group photo, Sarah guessed from graduation day at the academy.

Blake quickly assembled a sandwich with all the fixings and poured a glass of water, he set both on the table in front of Sarah and another plate in front of himself.

Blake studied her. "Have you had any more trouble with your ex?"

Sarah dropped her eyes to the table. She shook her head.

"How long ago did you guys break up?"

"Two months ago."

"And he hit you when you dated," Blake said, his voice tight.

Sarah nodded.

She heard Blake draw a slow breath. "Is that the first time he's bothered you since you broke up?"

Sarah risked a look across the table at Blake. His eyes were concerned. She wanted to tell him everything. She pushed her plate aside, her appetite gone. She hesitantly said, "He…he came to see me a couple weeks after we broke up." She squeezed her eyes shut.

Her hands started to shake. She didn't want to relive that night. Or the days and weeks that followed.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push." Blake was kneeling next to her, wiping tears from her cheeks that she hadn't realized were falling. "Did he…did he hurt you?"

Sarah pressed her hands to her lips. She was so ashamed. She didn't want to admit to Blake how blind she had been about Leo. But she couldn't carry it alone anymore.

"He forced himself on me," she said hoarsely. Saying the words out loud ripped the scar off. Shoulders shaking, Sarah buried her face in her hands.

Blake didn't recoil like she thought he would. She felt his hands brushing her hair back. She risked a look at him. His eyes were filled with her pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "So sorry, Sarah."

"It was my first…my only time…" she said. "I went to Catholic school, I was waiting…and now I—" she cut her words off. She had already told Blake more than anyone else knew. She couldn't tell him the rest. She couldn't say it out loud and make it real.

Blake's arms were around her, pulling her into an embrace, holding her while she cried, while the memories flooded over her, the fears for the future overwhelmed her.

When her tears had slowed and the sobs were nothing more than shuddering breaths, Blake met her eyes. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

Sarah wished she could believe him. But Leo had left more of a mark than Blake knew. Sarah tried to look away, but Blake ducked his head and held her eyes. "I promise, Sarah. I'm here for you. I won't let him hurt you."

He lifted a gentle hand to brush her hair back from her face and Sarah closed her eyes, savoring the touch that didn't demand anything, just gave comfort. She reached up and took his hand in both of hers and pressed a kiss to it. "Thank you, Blake."

#

"I didn't hear Sarah come in last night," Severide said.

"She probably got in late if she closed Molly's." Stella poured a bowl of cereal and took it to the couch.

Severide glanced toward Sarah's closed bedroom door. "Should we check on her? Make sure she got home alright?"

Stella took a bite of cereal, then flipped on the TV. "Give her an hour. It's still early. She's probably still sleeping."

Running a hand over his cropped haircut, Severide blew out a sigh. "What am I supposed to be here? Her landlord? Chaperone? Because I don't feel like her dad. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Stella set down her bowl and reached for Severide's hands, pulling him down to sit with her. "Give it time. It's new for both of you. You'll figure it out."

Severide looked doubtful.

"Maybe just, you know, don't go around terrifying the living crap out of her by throwing around customers," Stella suggested.

"You saw how scared she was?" Severide asked. "Not just of me, of that customer?"

"I saw," Stella frowned.

"There's something we're missing, right?"

"Give her time, Kelly," Stella said again.

"Man, I just wanted to beat that guy. When I saw how he scared her."

Stella smiled and planted a kiss on Severide's cheek. "That sounds like a dad."

A key turned in the lock and the door pushed open a crack.

"Thanks again," they heard Sarah's soft voice from the hallway.

The male voice was farther from the door, too quiet to make out.

"I know. And I appreciate that…I appreciate you."

Stella felt her eyebrows raise almost to her hairline as she exchanged looks with Severide. He made a move to get off the couch, but she grabbed his arm and held him in place, shaking her head at him.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." The smile was evident in Sarah's voice even before she came through the door and closed it behind her. She turned and saw Stella and Severide on the couch and jolted, the shy smile slipping from her face.

Stella let go of Severide's arm and tried to casually run a hand through her hair, leaning back nonchalantly. "Oh, hey there. You just getting home now?"

"Um, yeah," Sarah said, avoiding their eyes. "I was…at a friend's house last night."

"You didn't want to invite your friend in? Because you can. Your friends are all welcome here. Anytime."

"Thanks," Sarah said. She darted a glance to Severide and edged toward her bedroom.

"You want some breakfast?" Severide asked.

Sarah shook her head, keeping her eyes down. "No thanks. He took me out for breakfast on the way home."

"He?" Stella asked, her way-too-casual tone not enough to offset the curiosity in her expression.

Sarah's cheeks flamed. "I think I'm just going to catch some sleep," she said, darting toward her bedroom.

"Sarah." Severide's voice stopped her in her tracks. Stella winced at how Sarah's hands fisted nervously.

Severide rose and started to cross to her, but stopped when Sarah's shoulders tensed.

"About last night," he started, trying to soften his voice. "I'm really sorry, Sarah. I just saw that guy scare you and…I overreacted. I was trying to help. I'm sorry."

The tight line of Sarah's shoulders eased and she looked up to give him a tentative smile. "It's ok. Thanks for being there."

Stella cleared her throat pointedly and nodded for Severide to go on.

"The truth is, I have no idea what I'm doing being a dad."

"I know," Sarah said, then winced at how that came out. Stella let out a laugh and Sarah couldn't hold back the small laugh that escaped. "I mean, I don't expect you to know or to do anything, Kelly. You letting me stay here is more than enough." She looked between him and Stella. "Everything you've both done is more than enough."  
"Awwww," Stella said, rising and crossing to Sarah, arms outstretched. She pulled her into a tight hug. "We're both glad you're here." She leaned down and lowered her voice. "And you feel free to spill all the details about this friend you spent the night with. Is he cute?"

Sarah gave Stella a squeeze, closing her eyes and remembering how her mom would give her a tight hug just like this. "He's a friend," Sarah said.

Stella gave Sarah a wink as she released her. "Good for you. You could use a friend right now." She gave Sarah's arm a gentle squeeze. "Go get some rest. We can drive into Molly's together tonight if you want."

Sarah closed the bedroom door behind her and Stella turned back to Kelly. He didn't look as happy about a blushing Sarah who had been out all night with a man, as Stella was.

"Nope," Stella said before he could open his mouth. "She was out with a guy that makes her smile. That's all we need to know right now."

#

Blake jogged out of Severide's building and toward his car. He got in, but didn't start it. He had held it together all night, ever since Sarah had told him about her ex. What he had done—

"Damn him!" Blake slammed both hands against the steering wheel and it wasn't enough to blow off the rage he had hidden all night. What he wanted to do to the guy.

He blew out a breath, forcing himself to get a grip. There was nothing he could do about what had happened. He had learned that lesson at a young age. But he could control what happened now. He would be there for Sarah. He wasn't going to let her ex near her again. And if he saw him—

He started his car and pulled out of the lot. Sarah hadn't told him details. Hadn't said anything other than the raw truth of what had happened to her. He had seen the shame and guilt in her eyes and it had ripped through him.

He hadn't met someone who drew him like Sarah did before. Her crystal blue eyes that showed every emotion without guile kept him unable to look away. The innate gentleness that even a vicious act of violence hadn't been able to tear apart drew him to her.

Blake was going to be what Sarah needed. He silently vowed not to let her down.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought it would be fun to have a chapter for the ladies of Firehouse 51. So here they are, ****_trying_**** to be helpful. :)  
Favorite and follow the story if you want to be alerted for the next chapter because secrets are going to start getting spilled. And thank you again for all of you who have favorited/followed/commented. It's making this even more fun to write!**

**Chapter 6**

"And what are you planning to do all evening?" Stella asked. She leaned closer to the mirror to swipe on some mascara.

Severide looked up from his phone. "Not much. Catch the Cubs game."

Stella eyed Severide in the mirror and put her mascara down. "With Sarah?"

"Yeah, if she wants to. She usually turns in pretty early if she's not at Molly's."

"Or over at her 'friend's' place," Stella added.

Severide put down his phone and frowned. "Should we be asking her who this friend of hers is? Or find out something about him? I could ask Antonio to check up on him."

"Kelly." Stella propped her hands on her hips and looked down at him, lounging on their bed. "Whoever he is, he seems to make her happy. She'll introduce us when she's ready."

Stella grabbed her jean jacket and paused in the living room long enough to grab her purse and keys. Sarah came out of her room, in pajama pants and her hair tossed up in a messy bun.

"Wow, you look great, Stella," Sarah said. "Are you and Kelly going out tonight?"

Stella shook her head. "No, it's girls' night out tonight…" her voice trailed off and she eyed Sarah thoughtfully. "Why don't you come with? You know Brett and Foster from Molly's."

Sarah flashed Stella an appreciative smile, but shook her head. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt. "Thanks, but I don't—"

"Oh, c'mon," Stella insisted, putting her purse and keys down. "It'll be fun! You and I haven't done anything together besides load the dishwasher and serve beers at Molly's. Go get changed. I'll wait."

Sarah hesitated, she started to shake her head again, but Stella cut her off. "I'm not leaving until you are in the car with me. Go get changed."

Stella didn't miss the smile Sarah tried to hold back as she ducked back into her room.

Sarah quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and then paused, looking at the few clothes she had hanging in her closet. Stella had been dressed to kill in a low cut top and tight black pants. She choose a slouchy top with a touch of lace she usually paired with leggings and slippers, and repositioned her haphazard bun to what she hoped was an artfully loose bun at the base of her neck.

"There we go, girl, that's what I'm talking about," Stella whistled when Sarah emerged from her room. Sarah tried not to blush, knowing that Stella was just being kind, but she felt her cheeks warm all the same.

"Hang on," Stella said, hurrying back to the room she shared with Kelly. She came back out, holding out her hand to Sarah. Large gold hoops glittered. "The finishing touch," Stella explained. "Trust me, you are going to look _hot_."

Kelly chose that moment to come out into the living room. He raised his eyebrow at Stella and glanced over at Sarah.

"I thought this was a girls' night," he said.

Stella motioned for Sarah to put the hoops in. "Which makes getting dressed up all the more fun. Because we're not doing it for some guy who's not even going to notice." She gave Kelly a pointed look.

Self-consciously, Sarah put the oversized earrings in.

"I notice," Kelly said, reaching out for Stella. He pressed a kiss against her neck. "You look great. You both do," he said, giving Sarah a smile.

Sarah whispered her thanks, embarrassed at the attention.

"That's more like it," Stella said. With a cocky smile, she grabbed her purse and keys again and sashayed toward the door. "Don't wait up."

#

Sarah twisted her glass of Sprite on the table top, listening to Brett describe the blind date Foster had set up for her. She cringed and tried not to laugh at the painfully awkward evening Brett described.

Brett and Foster had welcomed her warmly when she and Stella had met them at Molly's and acted like they had known her forever.

"Ugh, men!" Brett exclaimed. "The good ones are few and far between."

"Amen," Brett said, raising her glass.

"I'm just glad I got one of the good ones," Stella said, clinking her glass to Brett's.

"You did," Foster said. She turned her attention to Sarah. "How about you, Sarah? You seeing anyone?"

Sarah paused, uncomfortable with the attention turning to her. "There's a guy," she said finally.

"OK, details," Foster said, leaning forward. "For those of us who are experiencing a drought, we depend on people like you and Kidd to tell us what we are going through all the blind dates for."

Sarah couldn't hold back her smile when she thought of Blake. "He's, um, he's…" She thought of how he had done more than listened when she told him about Leo. He had shared in her pain. They had played pool in his dining room with his roommates when he had a day off, they had driven down to the lakeshore and walked at sunset, his hand brushing against hers until he had caught her hand in his and held it while they walked on the beach. He had wrapped his jacket around her when the sun went down, taking the warmth with it. And he came to Molly's every night she worked, sitting at the end of the bar, giving her a wink or a smile when she looked his direction.

"He's a really good guy," she finally said, knowing _good guy_ was too little to sum up Blake Gallo.

"Ok, so tell us about this good guy," Foster pressed. "What does he do?"

"He's, uh…" Sarah looked at the CFD firefighter and medics she was sitting with. "He's a firefighter."

The three women instantly leaned in.

"Do we know him?"

"What house does he work at?"

"Is he on truck? Squad? In Chicago?"

Sarah shifted uncomfortably on her stool. "It's still new," she hedged. "We don't know each other that well yet," she clarified. But she knew she had never had anyone who she trusted like she trusted Blake. And definitely never known anyone who warmed her by his very presence like he did.

"Hey ladies," Hermann greeted them, approaching with a tray of drinks. "From that table over there."

Their heads all swiveled to see who Hermann was pointing to. Cruz waved and called across the bar, "For the ladies of 51!" Ritter and Gallo waved.

Sarah's eyes met Blake's. She hadn't seen him come in. His smile was meant for her and she blushed, taking the Sprite with cherry that Hermann set in front of her.

"Oh my…." Brett whispered in disbelief as Hermann walked away. Sarah looked up to see Brett studying her, her grin widening. "That's who you're seeing?"

"Who?" Stella asked, craning her neck to search the bar.

Foster was nodding slowly, looking from Gallo to Sarah. "Ok, I can see it."

"See what?" Stella asked again, swiveling her head to see who the others were looking at. "He's here?"

Sarah looked at Stella and chewed her lip. "Blake Gallo," she whispered. Even saying his name made it hard to hold back a smile.

Stella looked at her blinking in confusion, then her smile started. "Blake Gallo," she repeated. Then she started nodding slowly.

"He's a really sweet guy," Brett said. "Why are you guys keeping it a secret?"

Sarah tucked her hands back down in her lap and twisted her fingers together. "It's just that it's still new, and he works with Kelly, so I just…just wanted to keep it quiet for awhile."

"And why would Severide care who you date?" Foster asked Sarah, but looking at Stella.

Brett's blue eyes widened narrowed as she did the math. "Severide was 'friends' with your mom years ago. And now he's helping you out, you're staying with him, you don't want him to know who you're dating. OH MY—NO WAY." She looked at Stella. "Severide has a daughter?!"

_"Ssshhhh!" _Stella hissed, glancing around. Brett clapped her hands over her mouth.

Stella leaned forward and Brett and Foster eagerly leaned in. "Look, we're just giving Kelly and Sarah time to get to know each other before broadcasting it to the world. You know how news can get out of hand with the gossips at 51."

"Ok, so you're dating the cute new candidate at 51 and Severide is your dad?" Foster summed things up.

Sarah nodded slowly.

"Girl, you are officially coming to every girls' night out," she declared. "You bring the drama and secrets. It's like a soap opera."

Brett raised her glass one more time. "Best girls' night out ever," she declared.

#

Stella pulled her jacket on. She dropped a couple dollars on the table for a tip, then paused, looking at Sarah. Brett and Foster had already left Molly's. The crowd was thinning, but Cruz, Ritter, and Gallo still had a table in the back with a couple other firefighters Stella recognized from another house.

"Do you want to go grab our paychecks from the back?" Stella asked suddenly. "I'll go get the car and bring it around."

"Sure." Sarah went back into the kitchen.

As soon as the door swung shut behind her, Stella called to the back table. "Gallo!"

Blake looked up and Stella motioned for him to follow her. She pushed through the heavy front door of Molly's and waited for him to come out after her.

"Hey, Kidd," he said. "What's up?" The door swung shut behind him, closing on the low hum of noise coming from inside.

Stella glanced toward the bar, then took a step toward Blake. She lowered her voice. "I know about you and Sarah." She pinned him with a look. "She is a sweet girl, Gallo, and I don't know what all she's been through, but trust me. If you hurt her, even if it's unintentionally, I will hunt you down and make sure you are half a man. Are we clear?"

Blake blinked, looking for his voice after the sudden attack. "Yeah, we're clear."

Stella stared him down for a moment. "You better not be playing around with her."

Her words snapped Blake out of his surprise and he shook his head sharply. "I wouldn't do that," he said. "Sarah's a really special girl. And I know what she's been through. I'm not playing." He held Stella's gaze, unwavering.

Stella lifted an eyebrow and nodded. "Ok then. We're good."

The sound from in the bar drew her attention and she and Blake looked to see Sarah standing in the open door. "Is something wrong?" she asked nervously, coming down to the sidewalk.

Stella noticed that Sarah stood next to Blake, instead of her and looked between the two of them. Blake reached over and took Sarah's hand and Stella finally let out a smile. "So, uh, you want to come home with me, or do you have other plans?" she asked.

Sarah looked up to Blake and he nodded.

"Then I'll see you later," she said to Sarah. She looked back to Blake, her face growing serious. He didn't flinch, his gaze held hers.

"I'll take care of her," he said. Stella knew he wasn't just talking about for the night.

#

_"Gallo."_

Blake turned and looked down the hall leading from the common room to see who the whispered call had come from. Brett motioned to him urgently, then ducked into the conference room.

Confused, he looked behind him to see if anyone else had seen the strange summons, then went to the conference room.

Brett, Foster, and Kidd were all waiting for him.

"Uh, hi?" he said.

"We need to talk," Kidd said. She pulled out a chair for him.

"Again?" he asked, not taking the seat. "Because you were very clear the other night. And I meant it when I said I would never hurt Sarah."

Foster nodded toward the chair and Blake took the seat. The three women lined up in front of him.

"We talked about it," Brett said. "And we all really like Sarah."

Blake nodded. "I do too," he agreed slowly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"And we like you," Kidd said.

Blake gave her a smile. "Thanks, Kidd."

She gave him a look and he shut his mouth. "You said Sarah told you what's going on with her—"

Instantly Blake pushed his chair back with a loud scrape across the linoleum floor and was on his feet, shaking his head. "I'm not sharing things Sarah trusted me with."

"Calm down there," Kidd said. "We're not asking you to tell us anything." She tilted her head closer to him and her voice lowered slightly. "If you _want_ to tell us anything, we won't object. You can—"

"Kidd!" Foster said sharply.

Kidd snapped back to task. "Right. Not the point right now."

Brett stepped forward, attempting to get things back on track. "We like Sarah, we like you. We know Sarah trusts you and we talked about it and think that you're good for her."

"Thanks?" Blake said again, getting more confused about where this was going.

"So we thought you should know something," Kidd said. "We don't want you to screw this up because you don't have all the facts." She took a breath, looking like she was having one last internal debate about whether she should tell him. She puffed out the breath and told him. "Severide is Sarah's dad."

Blake felt his eyebrows shoot up. He looked at the three women, his first thought that they were pranking him.

"He didn't know about her, she didn't know about him," Kidd succinctly explained. "She just found him and they're…taking some time to get to know each other."

"But we know how firehouses are," Foster said. "The locker room talk and all that. We didn't want you making the mistake of saying anything about who you're dating in front of Severide."

Blake nodded slowly.

"You got it?" Foster asked, clearly not reassured by the confusion on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," he said, giving himself a shake. "Just taking it in." He was dating the lieutenant's daughter. The lieutenant's daughter who it sounded like was on shaky ground building a relationship. The lieutenant he really wanted to impress at his new job.

Brett, Foster, and Kidd all nodded, satisfied their work was done. They filed out of the room, leaving Blake alone.

He pulled his phone from the pocket of his blue uniform pants and punched in Sarah's number. The sound of her voice brought clarity the second he heard it.

"Hey," he said. He paused. He wasn't going to bring it up over the phone. "Do you want to get together after I get off tomorrow? I'll pick up pancakes."

He listened to her response. Gone was the timidity when they were together. He smiled. "Yep, blueberry syrup. It's in my fridge. I'll see you then."

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and pushed open the conference room door, almost hitting someone walking by in the hallway.  
"Hey, lieutenant," Blake said, his voice louder than he intended, surprised by Severide.

"You OK, Gallo?" Severide asked.

Blake opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it again. _I'm dating your daughter, _he thought.

"Gallo?" Casey asked. Blake hadn't even noticed the other man.

"Hi Captain. Hi."

"Is something going on?" Casey asked.

_I'm dating the lieutenant's daughter. _Again, not something he should say out loud.

He gave himself a mental shake. "Nothing's going on. I'm fine," he said. The two older men didn't look convinced. "The axes won't sharpen themselves," he said, thankful for the excuse. He jogged off down the hall to the garage, feeling their eyes on his back.

He knew the women had meant well, but he was pretty sure they had just complicated an already messy situation.

#


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sarah sat in her car in front of Blake's house. She stared down at the paper in her hands. She thought she should cry, yell, something. Instead she was numb.

She saw Blake jogging down the porch steps to her and shoved the paper in her pocket. He reached her door in time to open it for her.

"'Morning," he said. "I've got the pancakes, blueberry syrup, and extra bacon all ready for you."

Sarah couldn't muster up a smile, her mind still on the news that was now crumpled up in her pocket. She didn't want to think about that.

"How was your shift?" she asked, looking for anything to distract her.

"It was…odd," Blake said. Instead of going into the house, he took Sarah's hand and led her over to the mismatched chairs he and his roommates kept on the porch. He kept hold of her hand when she sat and he leaned forward in his chair. "Kidd talked to me."

"Stella?" Sarah asked distractedly.

"Yeah. She told me Severide is your dad."

Sarah's full attention was on him now. Blake looked at her, brown eyes unwavering, waiting for her response. Half a block down a dog barked, a car alarm went off. Sarah didn't say anything. She waited, trying to figure out if Blake was angry with her for not telling him.

He was still holding her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You didn't tell me."

Sarah looked down at his hand. It covered hers. His palms were rough with callouses. She didn't want to do anything to make him let go. "He's not…" she tried to gather her thoughts. "Kelly Severide is my father," she said. "But I didn't know him, I didn't know anything about him, until right before my mom…before she was gone."

Blake didn't say anything, but his thumb gently moved over the back of her hand, encouraging her to go on.

Sarah took a deep breath. "He doesn't feel like my dad," she confessed. "I don't even know him. We're just…we're trying to figure it out. I haven't told anyone because I just don't…I don't really know what Kelly is to me." She lifted a shoulder in a shrug and pressed her lips together, hoping Blake would understand she wasn't trying to deceive him. "After I lost my mom, and then after—after Leo…I just didn't want to be alone anymore." She hated how pitiful that sounded. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could take the words back.

"Severide is lucky to have you," Blake said. Sarah opened her eyes. Blake wasn't looking at her with pity. His eyes were full of compassion, understanding. And then he did something he hadn't done before. He leaned slightly toward Sarah, holding her eyes. She didn't blink, and when she leaned the smallest amount toward him, he asked her. "Are you sure?"

Sarah gave a small nod and closed the space between them. Her lips brushed his. And then brushed them again. Blake reached a hand to her cheek, and met her lips with a certainty that took her breath away.

#

Severide lifted the caddy of poker chips from the cabinet and brought it over to the kitchen table.

"You got chips, dip, and beer. You need me to pick up anything else?" Stella asked.

Severide glanced over at her. "No girls' night out tonight?" he asked, eyeing her sweatpants and ponytail.

"Nope. Girls' night in at Foster's. Face masks, wine coolers, and chick flicks." She dug around in a cupboard, letting out a sound of victory. "And Godiva chocolates!"

"Is Sarah going with?" he asked, glancing at Sarah's closed bedroom door.

Stella shook her head, putting the chocolates in her bag and picking up her keys. "She said she had other plans. I'll see you later." She pressed a kiss on Severide's lips and was out the door.

Severide looked at the closed door again. He started toward it. He would knock on it and ask Sarah what her plans were, make conversation. Almost to the door he hesitated. It was none of his business. It wasn't like he was a real dad and she was a kid who needed a curfew. But wasn't he supposed to look out for her? He took a step toward the door. When it opened and Sarah was face to face with him, she let out a small cry of surprise.

Severide took a couple steps back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Sarah twisted her hands together and avoided his eyes. "No, it's fine. It's your place, I shouldn't be surprised to see you."

The silence hung between them.

"Stella said you're going out tonight?" he broke the awkward silence with awkward conversation.

"Not really out. Just over to a friend's house."

Severide nodded, mentally wincing when the strained silence fell again.

"I just needed to grab my laundry," Sarah said, gesturing to the small laundry area on the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Severide stepped to the side to let her pass as Sarah stepped the same way to get around him. He slid a step the opposite way the same time she tried to adjust and step that way.

"I, uh, sorry," Sarah said as they awkwardly shuffled the same way a third time. Severide finally stopped moving and she quickly darted around him.

Severide closed his eyes and let out a sigh once Sarah was getting her laundry. He didn't know how to fix the awkward relationship he and Sarah had. She was his daughter. Even thinking the words sent him reeling still. But it was a fact and he needed to figure out what to do with her.

A knock sounded on the door. Severide opened it to find Cap.

"Poker night!" Cap exclaimed. He held up a six pack of beer and a case of cigars. "Cubans, fresh off the boat."

They came through the door as Cruz and Hermann came down the hall.

"I hope you have deep pockets, Severide," Hermann said, following Cruz inside. "Because Cindy gave me the go ahead to bet big tonight. She wants a new living room set."

Severide was about to close the door when he heard more voices. He held the door open for Casey and Chief Boden. When he followed them towards the table, he saw Sarah frozen by the laundry, gripping her basket of clean clothes. Her panicked eyes met his.

Severide looked at the loud group grabbing chips and pulling up to the table. Sarah knew them from Molly's, but the noise filled the apartment. Severide approached her.

"I'm so sorry," she said right away. "I didn't know you were having people over. I didn't mean to let them know I was here. I haven't told anyone you're my…that…why I'm here."

Her words knocked him back. He looked at the embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"Hey, listen up," he called out.

The cacophony died down. Severide met each man's eyes. "You've seen Sarah at Molly's. She's staying with me and Stella." He looked over at Sarah again. "She's my daughter."

Stunned silence met his blunt announcement.

Hermann was the first to speak. "Hey, Severide, that's great news. Congratulations. I'm glad you and Sarah found each other."

Cruz stumbled over his congratulations. "Yeah, uh, lieutenant, that's, uh, that's a surprise."

Casey smiled. "You going to hand out these cigars, Pops?"

Severide smiled and took Sarah's laundry basket. "Yeah, thanks. Deal me in, I'll be there in a minute."

He carried Sarah's basket to her room and set it on her bed. He turned to face her. "I'm not embarrassed of you."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his eyes. "Kelly, you don't have to—"

"Sarah," he said firmly. "If I had known about you…if I had just known, I would have been there for you. You wouldn't have had to look for me. You found me now and I'm not ashamed about any of this. I don't care what people think. You're my daughter and I'm here for you. Anything you need."

Sarah raised blue eyes to stare at him in shock. "I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"I'm glad you found me," he said.

Sarah gave him a tentative smile. "Me too."

Severide reached over and wrapped an arm around her and gave her a one armed hug. He was surprised when Sarah didn't duck away, but wrapped an arm around him and gave a quick squeeze. She pulled back and dipped her head.

"I should get out there before they stack the deck against me."

Sarah nodded and stepped back. Before he reached the door to her room, she called to him. "Kelly?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. The shy happiness that had been on her face a minute ago was gone. With a look of distress, she picked up a crumpled piece of paper on her nightstand. She turned back to him with it in her hand and looked at it. "I…"

He waited, not sure if he should encourage her to tell him what it was. But her shoulders fell, and she let her breath out on a sigh. "Nothing," she said, slipping the paper into her pocket. "You can get back out to your friends."

Severide studied her for a minute until she forced a smile. "I need to get going anyway. I'm meeting up with someone," she said. "It's nothing."

The worry in her eyes and the fear clearly etched across her face told him it definitely wasn't nothing. But she crossed to the door and gave him a forced smile before closing the door on him.

#


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sarah stared at the imposing brick structure. She had only been to Firehouse 51 once before, the day she had told Kelly he was her father. She pressed her lips together and tried to take a steadying breath. Her news today was going to be just as difficult to share. But she wasn't here to tell it to Kelly.

The deep breath didn't steady her at all. She felt like she was shaking all over. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer for strength. She had no idea what was going to be on the other side of her announcement.

The garage doors were all open, letting the fresh spring breeze into the truck bays. She remembered the table in the garage, surrounded by mismatched chairs and firemen. This time, though, she knew them all by name from Molly's. And Kelly was seated in the overstuffed recliner at the head of the table.

"Hey, Sarah," he said. His brows knit together, but he was smiling. "I didn't know you were stopping by." He stood up to greet her.

Sarah opened her mouth, but had no idea what to say. She had just wanted to see Blake, needed to see Blake, but hadn't thought about seeing Kelly at the firehouse. Or telling him she had been dating Blake Gallo.

She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of telling the father she barely knew about who she was dating. And that it was one of the men he worked with.

"You here to see Stella?" Kelly was asking.

"Uh, yeah," Sarah stammered.

She let Kelly guide her into the common room and call for Stella.

"Hi," Stella smiled. She gave Sarah a warm hug. "I didn't know you were coming here today," she said, echoing Kelly's surprise.

"I didn't really plan…it was sort of spur of the moment," Sarah said softly. She saw Blake on the couch with Mouch and Ritter and met his eyes.

Stella followed her gaze and nodded slowly. "You know what, I had promised to show you around whenever you came by. I've got this, Kelly," she said, giving him a little push toward the door. "We can have some girl talk while you're here."

As soon as Kelly's back was turned, Stella looked to Blake and gave a subtle jerk of her head toward the other door.

"Why don't I show you the conference room first?" Stella said, her voice carrying over to the couch.

Sarah's shoulders sagged in relief at Stella's understanding. Stella linked arms with her to lead her toward the conference room and Sarah gave her arm and appreciative squeeze.

Stella opened the door for her to the empty room and held it until Blake caught up to them. She reached up to flip the blinds shut over the windows that looked out into the hallway. With a wink for Sarah and a warning look to Blake, she closed the door behind her.

"I didn't think I'd see you until I got off shift tomorrow," Blake said with a smile.

Sarah didn't return his smile.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. When she didn't answer, Blake's eyes darkened with concern. He tried to get Sarah to meet his eyes. "Sarah?"

She couldn't catch her breath. It felt like a vise was squeezing her chest. She couldn't do this to Blake.

"Sarah, you're scaring me," he said nervously.

"I went to the doctor," she said. The words hardly came out around the lump in her throat.

"Are you sick? What's wrong?" Blake tried to take her hands, but Sarah pulled away. She blinked quickly, tears blurring the sight of him, and looked anywhere but at him.

"I hadn't felt very well," she said. It was all she could manage. She reached in her pocket and took out the tattered piece of paper. The paper she had stared at so many times, hoping it would say something different. She hesitated, then handed it to him.

Blake looked at the list of blood tests the doctor had ordered. Sarah could see his confusion as he read through the lengthy list.

"Blake, I'm pregnant." Her whisper barely carried to him.

Blake looked straight at her, shock taking over his face. "What?" He didn't seem to understand, then started to put some of the pieces in place. "But we never…"

"I know," Sarah said. "It's not yours."

And then she saw the moment he understood everything. He crumpled the paper in his hand. His eyes flashed. "Leo," he said through clenched teeth.

Sarah could only manage a nod.

"I can't believe it," Blake bit out, spinning away from her. He swung back to her. "You don't deserve this! After what he did to you—" Letting out a curse, Blake grabbed a chair and shoved it out of his way.

Sarah flinched and wrapped her arms around herself. The movement drew Blake's attention and he caught himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, his shoulders still a tight line of anger. He made a visible effort to rein in his emotion. "I don't want to scare you, or make you think I'm anything like that piece of—" Catching himself again, Blake took a deep breath. "What do you need?" he asked.

The question was like a floodgate being opened. All the fears and worries and uncertainties about the future that she had been carefully pushing aside came tumbling free, crashing over her. She pressed shaking hands to her face. She had no idea what she needed. She had needed to tell Blake, to have someone on her side. But she hadn't made any plan beyond that.

She felt Blake's hands, gently rubbing her upper arms. "It's ok," he was saying quietly. "It's going to be ok. We'll figure this out."

And then he was pulling her toward him, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his chest, wishing she could stay there and not face the future.

#

Blake sat in the quiet bunkroom on his cot, head in hands. He had assured Sarah that everything would work out, that they would figure out what to do, but the truth was, he was scared out of his mind.

"Gallo," came Hermann's voice.

Blake quickly raised his head and made an effort to cover the overwhelming emotion ready to bury him.

"Did you check the oxygen tanks yet…?" Hermann's voice trailed off as soon as he saw Blake.

"I, uh, yeah, yeah Lieutenant. I checked them and set aside the ones due for maintenance checks."

Hermann took a seat on the cot next to Blake's. "What's going on, Gallo? You've been out of sight most the shift and now you look like you've been sucker punched."

He had. Not by Sarah. But by that damn worthless piece of trash, Leo. Who had attacked a girl who was too gentle to hurt a fly and left her pregnant. With a groan, he dropped his head back to his hands and shoved his fingers into his hair in agitation.

"Whoa, it can't be that bad."

"It's worse," Blake forced out.

"C'mon, Gallo. What's wrong? We can figure it out. You've got family all around you at 51."

Blake sucked in a breath. "My girlfriend's pregnant."

He heard Hermann let out a low whistle. Hermann sat with him without saying anything. Blake wondered what Hermann would say if he told him his girlfriend was Kelly's daughter.

"You know, when Cindy was pregnant with our first, I was scared out of my mind. We were young, I didn't know the first thing about being a dad, supporting a family. But let me tell you something."

Blake looked up and met the older man's eyes.

"Being married to Cindy and having our kids is the best thing I've ever done in my life. Family is the most important thing there is. I know I don't need to tell you that."

The familiar ache in his chest, dulled over the years but still there, came at the mention of family. He had lost everyone in that house fire when he was a kid.

"This baby is your family now, kid. And I know you. You're a stand up guy. You rescue people, you don't leave anyone behind. You've gotten blow back for the risks you take. But we all know why you climb buildings without a safety line and bust down doors you're not supposed to. It's because you will do whatever it takes to make sure everyone is safe. And that's what's going to make you a great dad."

Blake's racing heart slowed as he listened to Hermann's words. Family. Keeping Sarah and her baby safe.

Hermann stood and clapped a hand down on Blake's shoulder. "You're a good man. Your girlfriend is lucky to have you." He gave Blake's shoulder a squeeze and left Blake alone in the shadowed bunkroom.

Hermann's words lingered. Not leaving anyone behind. Having a family for the first time since he lost everyone. Taking a deep breath, Blake knew what he needed to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The streetlights in Severide's neighborhood were just coming on. Sarah took a breath of the spring air. Telling Blake Gallo the truth had lifted some of the weight off her shoulders. For the first time since she lost her mom and then Leo attacked her, she felt like there was hope.

She had walked to the local grocery, enjoying the light breeze lifting the ends of her hair. She turned the corner, the bell over the grocery door jingling as someone opened the door.

Sharp fingers gripped her neck and yanked her back. Sarah felt her head whip back and her cry of surprise was cut short with a hand over her mouth. She was tugged and then pinned against someone, being dragged backwards around the corner and between the buildings.

Her heart pounding in her ears, she clawed at the sinewy arm holding her prisoner. The fingers pressing over her mouth bruised her cheek.

And then nothing held her, she was shoved free, scrambling to stay upright until she slammed against the brick wall.

"You think you can sleep around and I won't know?"

Sarah tried to focus her vision. "Leo?" she asked, her legs threatening to give out. She rested a hand on the building, the coarse brick scraping at her palm.

He crowded up against her, his face up against hers. "You're a liar. A tease."

Sarah pressed back against the wall. She shook her head. "I—I don't know w—what you're talking about."

His eyes narrowed. "You're. A. Liar," he hissed.

Every muscle in Sarah's body tensed, waiting for him to raise a fist. He lifted his arm and slapped his palm against the bricks by her head and whirled away. Before Sarah could move, he spun back to her.

"You're living with some fireman. I see you coming and going. See you smiling with him when you're working at that bar. He's there every time you work." Disgust had spittle spraying from his mouth as he shot the words at her. "He's some big shot on the rescue squad and you…" Leo's voice shook with rage. He shook his head, clapped his hands together. Sarah jumped at the sudden sound. "You made me work for every kiss, played the innocent, the good Catholic schoolgirl and then you _shack up with some CFD loser!" _Leo's voice rose until his face under his freckles was purple with rage.

"Kelly?" Sarah asked dumbly, fear crowding out coherent thoughts. "Shacking up with Kelly?"

Leo came closer. "And I've seen you with that other guy. The one who likes to play the tough guy."

Sarah tried to hold back her trembling the closer Leo came. Memories of him attacking her and forcing himself on her flashed, blocking out the alley around her.

In the distance, a siren sounded and Leo stepped back. He looked at her, eyes piercing her. "They're going to pay. You're mine."

The siren faded into the distance, but Leo was already darting away, pulling the hood of his light jacket up over his head as he jogged around the corner of the building.

All the air rushed out of Sarah's lungs in one rush. Her legs buckled and she fell to the pavement. Spots danced in front of her eyes and a strangled sob escaped.

#

"Where's Sarah?" Stella asked, dropping her gym bag on the couch next to Severide.

Kelly looked up from the estimate he was putting together for a boat restoration client. "She said she was running up to the store for a few things. She wanted to make dinner for us tonight, but I told her we were going out, so she's going to make it tomorrow."

Stella shrugged out of her jean jacket. "She's the sweetest kid. You lucked out with her, Kelly."

Kelly smiled. "She's growing on you, isn't she?"

"Uh-uh, no growing required. I liked her from day one." She sank down next to Kelly on the couch and leaned her head against his shoulder. "So where are you taking me tonight? Because I am hungry and in the mood for steak."

Kelly smiled and pressed a kiss to Stella's cheek. "Steak, huh?" he whispered against her skin. "So you're not going to be a cheap date?"

Stella turned so her lips were brushing his. "Oh you're going to pay big tonight."

Kelly leaned in, but the sound of the front door opening had him and Stella pulling away. Stella gave him a wink before she turned to greet Sarah.  
"Hey, Kelly told me you have plans to cook tomorrow."

Sarah stood in the doorway, her eyes lacking focus. She blinked at Stella.

"Sarah?" Kelly asked. He looked to Stella for help.

"I—uh—yeah, yeah I'm cooking tomorrow," Sarah said woodenly.

"Did you get what you needed?" Kelly asked, taking in the lack of bags.

Stella got up and went to Sarah. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Sarah glanced toward Kelly, then hugged her arms around herself. "I'm going to go lie down," she whispered. She avoided looking at either of them, escaping to her room and closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

Kelly looked to Stella who shook her head at him in confusion.

#

The crowd at Molly's was noisier than usual. Blake sat in his usual seat at the bar, Severide wasn't in his usual spot at the opposite end. Sarah was hurrying between customers and Blake could see her smile didn't reach her eyes. Her shoulders drooped with exhaustion.

He motioned her over for a refill. When she came, he reached for her hand and held her there for a moment. "You look tired. You ok?" he asked.

She avoided looking at him. Her voice barely carried over the noise around them. "I'm busy, do you want another bottle of the same?"

"Sarah," he said, trying to get her to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

She pressed her lips together and looked down at their joined hands. She slid her hand away from him and tucked it in her pocket. "Not now," she said quietly.

"Sarah!" he called when she started to walk away. The customers near them looked over.

Sarah glanced at the staring customers and hurried back over to him. "What?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Blake studied her, her set jaw was trembling. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. He pushed his stool back. "Come on, tell Hermann you're taking a break."

Sarah hesitated then went down to Hermann at the other end of the bar and said something to him. Blake made sure she saw him step out the back door and waited for her just outside.

When the door opened and Sarah cautiously stepped outside, Blake came to her side.

Sarah didn't say anything. She kept her head down and jammed her hands into her pockets. Blake tried to wait but he finally asked. "Did I do something? You haven't called or answered my text since you came by the firehouse yesterday."

Sarah's fine hair slipped out of her ponytail and shielded her face from him.

"Sarah?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"This was a mistake," she said. Blake had to duck his head to hear her.

"What was a mistake?"

Sarah finally looked at him, her blue eyes shadowed in the dim light of the alley. "You," she said, her voice shaking. She took a step back.

Blake just shook his head, her broken word silencing him.

"I'm sorry, Blake," she said. "This is my mess. I—I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have…" Her eyes darted around the empty alley. "You should get back inside. We shouldn't…"

"Hey," Blake said reaching a hand out to her. Sarah jerked back and Blake saw the panic in her eyes. He held his hands up slowly. "Slow down. Let's talk."

Sarah shook her head quickly. "We can't. We…we can't. Just stay away from me."

"What?" But Blake was just talking to the door that shut behind Sarah as she ran back inside.

#

Sarah approached Hermann, glancing back to make sure Blake wasn't back inside.

"Can I head out early?" she asked, willing the tears to stay at bay until she got out of there. "I'm not feeling well."

"Yeah, of course." Hermann looked around. "You need someone to drive you home?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, I just need to…" She just needed to get out of there.

"I'll take you off the schedule tomorrow, too," Hermann said. "Feel better."

Sarah nodded and quickly grabbed her purse and sweatshirt from under the bar. The back door opened and she saw Blake come inside, scanning the bar for her. His eyes landed on her just as she pushed out the front door.

Frantically looking around for any sign of Leo, Sarah hurried to her car. She slid inside and locked the doors. She pulled out into the light weeknight traffic, willing herself to hold it together.

She pulled into the lot outside Kelly's apartment and finally the pain she was holding back with everything in her broke through. She fought the tears until they were too much. With a sob, she pressed a hand to her mouth. Everything she had found, she was going to lose it. Blake, Kelly, Stella…none of them would be safe with her around them. Not with Leo looking to punish her.

She was going to lose everything. Everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sarah stuffed the last of her clothes into her backpack. She looked around the room that had started to feel like home. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to not cry. It wasn't the room that felt like home. It was Kelly and Stella.

Chewing on her lip, she looked at the empty room. She didn't want to leave. Everything in her rebelled at the thought. But then Leo's threats echoed in her mind and she thought of him hurting Kelly, or Gallo. The panic that thought induced was enough to make her zip her backpack shut and sling it over her shoulder. She picked up the small tote bag and purse that rounded out all her possessions and left the room.

A knock pounded on the door to the apartment, blasting through the silence. Sarah jumped, dropping the tote bag. Her heart leaped into her throat as she pictured Leo on the other side of the door, ready to kick it in to get to her. She looked around. Ground floor apartment, she could go out a window.

"Sarah?"

The relief that it was Blake's voice and not Leo's made her reach out a hand to steady herself against the kitchen counter.

"Sarah? I saw your car outside. I just want to talk, to make sure you're ok."

Sarah tried to steel herself against the worry in his voice. When was the last time someone was worried about her?

"Sarah, please open up. Just let me know what's going on. I can help you."

She approached the door, chewing on her lip.

"Blake," she finally said, through the thick wooden door. Her voice wavered and she paused to draw a shaky breath. "You shouldn't be here."

"I don't care what Severide thinks. I need to know you're alright." Sarah could picture his dark eyes narrowing in defiance, the stubborn set of his jaw.

But it wasn't Severide finding out she was dating one of his firemen that worried her. It was Leo. And that thought, the terror of thinking about what he would do to Blake, gave her the strength to open the door and face him.

It was a mistake.

As soon as she slid the locks free and opened the door, Blake pushed through and cupped her face in his hands. He searched her face, moved his hands to her shoulders, looked her over quickly, then his hands were back on her face, framing her so he could look at her. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Sarah tried to take a step back, shaking her head, but Blake stepped with her.

"Sarah, you've gotta tell me. I know something is wrong. You're acting like you're terrified of something."

Sarah wanted nothing more than to lean into Blake, draw from his strength. She reached her hands up and covered his hands with her own. Then, pretending that it wasn't killing her, she wrapped her hands around his and pulled them back down to rest at his sides.

"I already told you—"

"I know what you said," he cut her off. His eyes looked darker brown than usual as he held her gaze. "But I'm not leaving. It's not for my own good or whatever that line was you tried to sell me about not bringing me into your mess. You're my mess, Sarah," he said, one side of his mouth lifting in a grin.

A small laugh escaped Sarah in spite of herself. She let herself be pulled toward Blake. He looked behind her and met her eyes again.

"What's that?" he asked.

Sarah pressed her lips together. Her bags.

"Were you leaving? Moving out of here or leaving Kelly? Leaving me?"

She pressed her hands to her face. "I don't…I don't want to…it's just…"

Blake gently wrapped his hands around her wrist and pulled her hands away from her face. "What's going on?"

Sarah opened her mouth. She tried to form the words. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Blake's brows knit and he searched her eyes. "What would happen to me?"  
Sarah pulled her hands free from Blake's loose grip. "Leo," she whispered hoarsely.

"Leo?" He reached back out and took her hands again. "I'm not scared of him. He's not going to keep me away from you. Nothing is going to keep me away from you."

"You shouldn't—" She tried again to pull away.

"Sarah." Blake didn't reach for her hands, but he waited until she looked at him, met his steady gaze. "I'm here. I'm here for the long haul."

Sarah didn't back away this time as Blake leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. She involuntarily stepped toward him, reaching her arms up around his neck.

The click of the doorknob turning and the rasp of the door swinging open had Sarah reflexively tuck in closer to Blake. His arm tightened around her and he shifted so he blocked her from the doorway.

"Oh!" Stella's voice was loud in the silent apartment. "Gallo, I didn't know you'd be…" Then she saw Sarah pressed behind him and she bit back a smile. "Hey there."

Sarah felt a blush heating her cheeks.

"What you do is your business, and I'll be honest, I think the two of you are cute as can be," Stella said, tossing her CFD duffel bag down and winking at Sarah, "but Kelly is right behind me. So, you know, just make your move accordingly."

Blake looked down at Sarah. She squeezed his hand and moved into the kitchen.

Blake took a step to follow her, but Kelly came through the door. "Hey Gallo. Couldn't wait to borrow those rescue training DVDs?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Just thought I'd swing by to get them," he said.

"I'll grab them." Kelly dropped his bag next to Stella's and went to the cabinet the TV sat on. He knelt down and flipped through the DVDs.

Blake gave Stella a smile and took the cases Kelly handed him. "Thanks, Lieutenant. I'll get these back to you." He looked to Sarah, pretending to be busy making a smoothie in the kitchen. "Good to see you, Sarah. I'll see you at Molly's this week."

"Yep, sure thing. We'll see each other—I'll see you…yeah, at Molly's," she said, risking a quick look at him, her cheeks flaming hotter.

Blake waved goodbye to Stella. As soon as the door shut behind him. Sarah looked to Stella, then Kelly. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "I need to grab something from my car. I'll be right back."

She hurried from the apartment and out into the early morning sunshine. Blake gave her a grin from where he leaned against his car.

Sarah stopped in front of him. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Ok, Blake."

He cocked his head, a question in his eyes.

"Ok, I trust you. And I'm in it for the long haul."

The confusion cleared and Blake gave her a wide smile before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss that told her all he promised.


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys write the NICEST reviews! They make me so happy, thank you so much for reading!**

**Chapter 11**

Gallo leaned against the outside wall of Molly's. He saw Sarah's car pull up and a grin split his face. He pushed off the wall and headed down the block toward her.

She locked her car and smiled back at him, her blond hair tousled by the wind. Blake reached out and lightly swept a piece out of her eyes before he brushed a kiss against her lips.

Sarah leaned in against him and Blake tightened his arms around her. "You know I really like you, right?" he asked against her silky hair.

She tipped her head up, her blue eyes happy as she looked at him. "I like you, too," she said softly. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him, then reluctantly stepped back. "I should get inside. We open soon."

"Wait." Blake gave her one last kiss before he let her go. "I'll see you inside."

He watched her go inside, then glanced down at his phone. No text back yet. He had reached out to CPD, hoping for some info on Leo, but it wasn't looking like he had priors or anything that would work against him.

He went into Molly's and searched the empty bar until he saw Sarah, wiping down the bar. Her smile lit up her face. He was going to call Atwater and push for anything at all CPD may have on Leo that would get him out of Sarah's life.

"Hey, Gallo," Hermann called out from the back. "You're here early." He followed Blake's eyes over to Sarah.

Blake tried to divert his attention. "You need a hand with those boxes, Hermann?"

As soon as he was within earshot, Hermann reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt, pulling him closer. "That girlfriend of yours…Is she Severide's daughter?" he asked under his breath.

Blake hesitated, but it was apparently enough of an answer for Hermann.

Hermann's eyes drilled into Blake. "Your pregnant girlfriend is the lieutenant's daughter."

"Yeah. That's pretty much it," Blake finally said.

"And you're still with her? You decided to do the stand up thing?"

Blake nodded. "For the long haul," he said, repeating what he and Sarah had promised each other earlier.

Hermann reached up and clapped him on his shoulder. "Glad to hear it, kid. You're going to be a good dad."

Something in his chest released and tightened at the same time. The idea of being a dad was exciting and terrifying. He hadn't thought beyond Sarah and her pregnancy. Hadn't thought of being a dad.

"You need a place to stay, I have a garage apartment. Nothing fancy, but it's clean and cheap. It's yours if you need."

Blake nodded blankly; he hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"Alright," Hermann said, his voice raising and back to business. "Let's get these boxes moved behind the bar."

Blake lifted a box, but before he could cart it toward Sarah, Hermann stopped him.

"Gallo?"

Blake waited for the older man.

"I'd come clean to Severide sooner rather than later. It's not going to look good if he finds out on his own."

#

"You want to call it a night?" Hermann asked.

Sarah glanced around the nearly empty bar. "I can stay," she offered.

"You sure?" Hermann asked. "You don't think you should get off your feet? Did you drink any water since you got here? You're not getting dehydrated are you?"

Sarah wrinkled her brow. "Um, I'm ok?" she said uncertainly. "Is…is something wrong, Hermann?" He had been acting different all evening, swooping in when she went to lift anything heavy, insisting she take her full break time, offering her time off her feet. "Did I do something? Is it because I wasn't feeling well last week? I promise, I'm fine now."

"Of course," Hermann said, his casual voice way too casual. "Of course you're fine. Just want to be sure you're not overdoing it. That's all."

"Ok…" Sarah said slowly. "Thanks?" She wasn't sure what to make of this overly solicitous version of Hermann.

"I can close it down," he assured her. "You head out."

Sarah looked over to Blake, at one end of the bar, ready with a wink for her. She knew Kelly was at the opposite end of the bar.

"You ready to go?" Kelly asked, digging a bill from his pocket and dropping it on the bar. "I'll walk you to your car."

Sarah opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. Tell the father she was trying to get to know that she was going home with his firehouse candidate tonight?

"Hey, Severide, I've got a question for you about that call yesterday," Hermann broke in. "Gallo, you mind walking Sarah out?"

Sarah grabbed her light jacket from behind the bar. "Ready," she said, grabbing at the opportunity.

As soon as the door to Molly's swung closed behind them, Sarah glanced back. "Hermann was…weird tonight."

Blake fell into step beside her. "Weird?"

She her arm brushed his as they walked and Blake reached over to wrap his arm around her shoulders. The spring air had a chill and she savored the warmth of him next to her. "Just different," she said. "It's probably nothing." She shook her head, shaking off thoughts of work.

"Do you want to grab some nachos on the way back to your place?" she asked, changing the subject. They were nearing her car, so she reached in her pocket for her keys.

She didn't see anything different when Blake tightened his arm around her. Not at first. Then she saw her car sitting on four flat tires, a rip slashed through each one. And then she saw her rear windshield, shattered, the shards of glass spilled over the backseat. Black spray paint on the light colored paint job, spelling out exactly what the vandal thought of her.

"What—?" Sarah's hands reached up to clutch at Blake. She looked around frantically. "Who would—?" Her breath came too fast, she couldn't get the questions out, she couldn't make sense of it.

"Come on," Blake said, turning her back toward Molly's, keeping her shielded, tucked in next to him.

"Why did someone—?" She swiveled her head, trying to look back at her car.

Blake got her into Molly's quickly. He led her toward the back end of the counter, away from the large windows at the front.

Kelly was on his feet, coming toward them. Sarah pressed a shaking hand to her lips when she realized Blake was on the phone with the police.

"What's going on? What happened?" Kelly demanded.

Sarah shook her head. She heard Blake say Leo's name and then it made sense.

"_Gallo," _Severide said sharply when Sarah couldn't form an answer. He looked at Blake's arm around her and Sarah reluctantly slipped away from his side.

Blake ended his call and looked at Severide. Sarah could see he was going to tell Kelly exactly how screwed up she was, the baggage she came with. She quickly spoke.

"Someone vandalized my car. We don't know who." She felt Blake look at her sharply.

Severide frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Just shook up." And it was the truth, she was fine. She kept telling herself that, hoping she would believe it. She looked at Blake, pleading silently with him to keep this between them.

"Let's get you home," Kelly said, wrapping an arm around her.

Sarah flinched away at the sudden movement, memories of Leo putting her on edge. She mentally berated herself for the pained look on Kelly's face.

"I'll take care of her car," Blake was saying.

Kelly thanked him. He didn't reach out for Sarah again, but made sure she was by his side before he stepped outside.

Sarah hated the way the shadows were threatening now, not cozy like when she had been outside with Blake's arm around her. Her phone pinged and she pulled it out. A message from Blake.

_We're in this together. The long haul._

In spite of the tremors of fear, the guilt of keeping everything from Kelly, a smile pulled at her lips. She had Blake.

#


	12. Chapter 12

**I was going to write another chapter of my Chicago PD fiction, but you guys left such nice reviews, I really wanted to write another chapter of this. Thank you so much for your kind words!**

**Chapter 12**

Sarah dug her toes into the warm sand. She tilted her face up to catch the rays of the sun on her face. The sound of the small waves washing ashore off Lake Michigan was soothing. She figured she had about five more minutes of peace. Five more minutes before Kelly and Stella arrived and she had to throw a stick of dynamite into the best thing she'd had since her mom had died.

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that wasn't true. She still had Blake.

Leaning back on her hands, she squeezed her eyes shut. She just wanted to block out reality for as long as possible. She had thought she would be able to for awhile longer, until she had got out of bed this morning. She hadn't been able to zip her jeans over her four month pregnant belly. The loose fitting t-shirts weren't going to hide her secret from Kelly for much longer.

"Good morning!"

Sarah opened her eyes at Stella's cheerful greeting. Sarah sat up. Stella smiled broadly as she and Kelly made their way across the sand. Kelly smiled, less broadly. Sarah didn't blame him. Finding out he had a twenty one year old daughter couldn't have been easy for him. Finding out his twenty one year old daughter was pregnant was going to be a disaster. Under the sand, her hands fisted. She didn't want to imagine what was going to happen.

Stella dropped down onto the sand, leaving room for Kelly to sit between her and Sarah. "Asking us to meet you here was perfect," Stella said, mirroring Sarah's former position. She lifted her face to the sun. "Our shift was insane. The beach is just what I needed."

Kelly hesitated, then lowered himself to the sand, closer to Stella than Sarah.

"I brought some bagels," Sarah said, sliding a paper bag toward her dad. "And orange juice."

"Awww, thanks," Stella said, reaching for the bag. She gave a subtle elbow to Kelly.

"Yeah, thanks," Kelly said. He reached in the bag for a bottle of orange juice and held it out toward Sarah.

Sarah shook her head, sure she would throw up anything she tried to swallow. Her heart picked up speed. She clenched her hands in her lap.

"I need to talk to you," she said, her voice barely carrying over the sound of the water. She looked out over the lake. For a minute she wished she had a boat that would carry her away from this conversation. Away from Chicago, away from trying to stumble her way through this awkward relationship with Kelly.

She opened her mouth, but her chest tightened and the words wouldn't come.

"Sarah?" Stella asked. "What's going on?"

Sarah sucked in a painful breath and tried again. "I—I want you to know how much I appreciate everything. You two have been so nice…" Again the words got caught and she couldn't go on. Her hands started shaking.

Kelly shot a worried look to Stella. "We like having you here," he said.

Sarah hated the desperation that went through her at his words. She wanted Kelly to like her. She didn't want to tell him the truth and lose the tentative relationship they were figuring out.

But she couldn't hide her pregnancy much longer. And she was pretty sure Kelly would notice a baby in the apartment in five months.

"I'm pregnant," she said, then clamped her lips together too late to hold the words back. She closed her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to see Kelly's reaction.

"Oh. My." Stella's words were low, carried out by shock.

Sarah's eyes flew open. She hadn't been thinking. Stella knew about Blake. She had to make sure that Stella knew Blake wasn't— But then she saw Kelly's stunned face and forgot what she needed to tell Stella. Kelly was staring at her. She met his eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry," she said hoarsely. And then the tears came. She should never had moved in with Kelly. She was a mess, her life was one giant tangled ball of problems, and she had no business bringing that into Kelly's life. She turned her head away from Kelly and Stella, covering her eyes with her hand.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't stop crying. The hand gave her a light squeeze. She waited for Stella to say something, but it was Kelly's voice.

"We'll figure this out," he said.

Sarah looked at him through her tears, but couldn't meet his eyes. Not when he was being so nice and she didn't deserve it. "You don't…it's not your problem. I'm going to move out. You guys have already done…" And then her tears came again and she was crying too hard to speak.

This time Stella moved alongside her and pulled her into a hug. Sarah tried to hold herself away. She shouldn't be leaning on Stella. And certainly not Kelly. They hadn't asked for her, for any of this. But Stella didn't move away and finally Sarah let Stella grip her in a tight hug, whispering that she and Kelly weren't upset, that it wasn't any reason to move out, that they were there for her.

Sarah felt like her mom was holding her again and she couldn't bring herself to push Stella away. She cried until she ran out of tears, Stella holding her and Kelly not leaving her side.

#

Stella put her dishes in the sink and glanced back at Severide and Sarah sitting at the table together. Sarah hadn't offered much for conversation since they got home from the beach, and Kelly hadn't asked much. But they were sitting together with occasional small talk, and Sarah looked somewhat at ease.

"I need to run out for a bit," Stella said. "You two need anything?"

Sarah shook her head, but Kelly answered. "Rocky road ice cream?" He slanted a questioning look to Sarah.

"That's my favorite," she said with a shy smile.

"Mine too," Kelly answered.

When they smiled, Stella could see the resemblance between father and daughter.

"Rocky road it is." She grabbed her keys and purse and headed out to her car.

The drive only took fifteen minutes. She pulled up in front of the house and double checked the address Cruz had texted her.

She tossed her phone onto the passenger seat and got out of her car, jaw clenched. She took the porch stairs two at a time and pounded on the door.

She waited less than three seconds, then made a fist and pounded harder.

The door swung open and Blake Gallo stared at her in surprise.

"Hey, Kidd, I didn't know you were—"

Stella flung open the screen door and shoved Gallo hard, sending him stumbling backwards into his living room.

"What the hell, Gallo?" she demanded.

Gallo shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender. "What—?"

Stella shoved him again, harder. "How could you do that to Sarah?"

Worry mixed with the confusion. "What's wrong with Sarah? Is she ok?"

Stella narrowed her eyes. "She told me and Kelly."

Understanding flashed in his eyes, but he spoke cautiously. "About?"

"About you knocking her up," Stella yelled, shoving him a third time. "What were you thinking? She's obviously innocent, naïve, and you took advantage of that!"

"She said that?" Gallo asked, taking the hit again.

"She told us she's pregnant. It didn't take a genius to figure out the rest." Stella moved to push him again, but Gallo stepped back, again raising his hands.

"Kidd, I would never hurt Sarah," he said, his eyes darkening with sincerity. "There's no way I would take advantage of her. _No way._"

"Then what is this pregnancy all about?" Stella demanded.

"I love Sarah," Gallo said quietly. "She's not on her own. I'm not going to leave her."

Some of the wind in Stella's sails died down.

"I've told Sarah that I'm not going anywhere. Nothing is going to make me leave her."

Stella raised an eyebrow at Gallo.

"Nothing," he repeated.

Stella pursed her lips, studying him. Gallo didn't flinch. Finally she gave him a nod. "Ok." She turned to go.

"Ok?" Gallo asked.

"Yep, ok," Stella said again. She paused then turned back to him. She lightly dusted off his shoulders, straightening his shirt. "I'm sorry about the, you know."

"The attack?" he asked, holding back a smile.

"Sure. If you want to call it that."

Gallo's smile broke through. "We'll call it Sarah's good friend, who she's lucky to have, looking out for her."

Stella didn't return his smile. "We'll see if she's lucky to have you. Don't let her down, Gallo."

Gallo grew serious again. "I won't."

#


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Stella slid a bright red flyer across the counter to Severide.

He looked up at her.

Stella raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

Severide looked at the flyer again. "I know about the CFD picnic. Squad is signed up for the push up contest against engine."

Stella tapped a finger against the words on the flyer. "Families welcome."

Severide shook his head blankly.

Blowing out a sigh, Stella reached over like she was going to strangle him. "You have a family now," she said, enunciating the words slowly and clearly. "You're supposed to invite that family to the picnic."

"Sarah?" Severide asked.

"Yes, Sarah. Your daughter. The young woman who lives with us. Your _family_."

Stella could see the information sinking in. Severide ran a hand along his chin. "Sarah is family," he said, testing the words. He looked up to Stella. "Is she here? I'll ask her."

Stella shook her head. "Molly's. She and Hermann are doing inventory before they open."

Severide picked up the flyer and folded it into his pocket. "I'll catch up with her there." He hesitated and Stella cocked her head, waiting.

"Am I supposed to invite her…this guy…she's been seeing?"

His question caught Stella off-balance. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then tried again. "You could. You want to meet him?"

Severide let out a humorless laugh. "No. I want to throttle him."

"Ok then," Stella said, frowning. "Maybe just hold off on meeting her boyfriend for now."

Severide ran a hand over his face. He paced away, then turned back to Stella. "You know I wouldn't have walked away from Sarah and her mom, if I had known."

Stella leaned against the counter. "I know."

"I was a dumb kid and wouldn't have been able to do much, but I wouldn't have walked out. Not like Benny did."

"I know," Stella said again.

Severide banged his fist against the door. "I'm not going to let some guy treat her like Benny treated my mom. Like he treated every wife and girlfriend he had."

Stella picked her words carefully. "I think I would maybe just not worry about the boyfriend right now. Sarah needs all the support she can get without you scaring off her boyfriend."

Severide's jaw worked. "Ok."

Stella eyed him. "Ok?" she asked doubtfully.

Severide didn't answer. He took his keys and went out the door.

#

Sarah stood in the supply closet and counted the last of the paper wrapped stacks of napkins and jotted the number onto her pad of paper. She started to shove aside the heavy box, but it was picked up and moved before she could try to slide it over.

She looked up at Blake and her lips lifted. She couldn't keep the smile from her voice. "We don't open for a couple hours."

Blake lifted another box out of the way before he turned to face her. "I know."

Sarah tried to look serious when he faced her. "Hermann's going to kick you out."

Blake stood in front of her, looking down into her eyes. "Hermann's the one who told me where to find you."

When he reached over and linked his fingers with hers, Sarah let him tug her closer.

"I'm glad he did," she said softly, blushing.

Blake studied her until Sarah ducked her head. "What?" she asked.

"You're really pretty," he said.

She could feel her cheeks flame hotter, but before she could pull away in embarrassment, Blake found her lips and any thoughts of embarrassment fled.

Sarah slid her hands over Blake's shoulders and felt his hand at the small of her back. She leaned into him, letting one hand curl into the hair at the back of his head.

When Blake pulled away, trying to catch his breath, he blinked at her. "Wow."

Sarah ducked her head again and Blake leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Hermann has no idea what sort of ideas I'm getting for this closet."

Sarah risked a look up at him. She reached a hand up and ran her fingertips lightly over Blake's jaw before pulling back. "Inventory," she said primly, trying to hide her smile. "That's the only idea for this closet."

Blake groaned but picked up her notepad. "What are you counting now?"

"Straws," she said, pointing to a stack of unopened boxes. Blake stepped back and Sarah moved past him to get closer to the boxes, but in the tight space, she ended up face to face with him again.

"Hey there," Blake said, raising his eyebrows.

Sarah stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his lips. The door of the supply closet was open a crack and Hermann's voice carried across the empty bar.

"Hey, Severide. You looking for Sarah?"

Sarah quickly stepped away from him. Blake reached for her arm and missed.

"I don't want to hide this," he said under his breath.

"I can't," she whispered back. "I can't tell Kelly about us."

"Why?" Blake reached again and caught her hand.

Sarah felt the familiar panic rising in her throat. She had already stepped into Kelly's life uninvited, was living in his home, working at the bar he went to, was bringing her baby into his life…how could she tell him she was also dating someone he worked with? That she had invaded ever aspect of his life, uninvited? She tried to form the words to explain to Blake, but the door swung open and Kelly was standing there.

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Gallo?"

Blake looked to Sarah, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he sighed. "Inventory."

Sarah picked up her notepad and turned her back on Kelly and Blake, marking down how many boxes of straws she counted. Her hand shook as she wrote on the pad.

"Is he bothering you?" Kelly asked.

Sarah whirled around. "No! No, Blake is fine. He's…" She looked at the way Kelly's jaw clenched, his tight fists as he stared down Blake. "He's a good friend, Kelly. He's not bothering me at all."

She could see the hurt in Blake's eyes, but he didn't say anything to her. Instead, he nodded to Kelly and went over to the bar, calling out to Hermann to see if he needed any help in back.

Sarah turned back around to tally empty glasses lined up on a shelf, trying to ignore the squeezing in her chest. She was trying to protect Blake. And Kelly. And herself. She was trying to keep her complicated life from getting any messier.

When Kelly didn't say anything, she looked over her shoulder at him. He was watching Blake.

"Did you stop by for something?" Sarah asked, desperate to get his attention off Blake.

Kelly watched Blake for another beat before turning back to her. "Gallo's a good friend?" he asked, repeating her words back to her.

Sarah tried to smile like nothing was wrong. "Yeah, he's a friend. He's usually here when I'm working and we…got to know each other." She bit her lip and prayed Kelly would drop it. "Do you need something?" she asked again, wishing her voice didn't quaver.

Kelly shook his head slightly and turned back to her. "Yeah." He pulled a folded paper out of his pocket and held it out to her. "The CFD picnic is next week. Stella wanted you…" he cleared his throat. "I wanted you to come with me and Stella."

Sarah didn't tell him she already knew about the picnic. That Blake had asked her to go with him.

"It says families welcome. We're supposed to bring our family," he said awkwardly. He gestured toward her self-conciously.

Sarah's eyes flew up to meet his. She didn't voice her question, but held her breath.

"You're, you know," Kelly said, shifting his weight. "Family."

Before she knew what she was doing, Sarah threw her arms around Kelly. Slowly he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Thank you," she said, trying to get words past the lump in her throat. She sniffled, then stepped away from him. "I'd like to go with you and Stella," she said, the words lame compared to the emotion rushing in her.

"Alright. We'll plan on it." Severide gave her a smile.

Sarah thought she could see the same smile when she looked in the mirror. She shook her head, trying to rein in the overwhelming emotion before she embarrassed both of them. "I should, um, get back to…" she motioned towards the stacks of boxes and her notepad.

"Sure," Kelly took his own step back. "I'll see you at home tonight."

Sarah smiled in response. Home.

#

Severide glanced behind him as he walked away from the storage closet. Instead of heading for the front door, he veered toward the kitchen.

He stepped into the utilitarian area and scanned until he saw Gallo. Gallo looked up from the case of beer he was unloading. When he saw Severide, he stood, his shoulders squared.

"What's with you and Sarah?" Severide demanded.

Gallo didn't flinch. "She told you, we're friends."  
"And you look like you're trying to make it more than that." Severide took another step toward Gallo.

"Back off," Gallo said firmly.

"You back off from Sarah," Severide said. "You have no idea what she has going on in her life right now. The last thing she needs is you trying to confuse her and make things harder for her." Another step closer.

"She told you we're friends. I'm not going to do anything to make things harder for her."

Severide let out a humorless laugh. "Gallo, you got hired at 51 because Casey fought to get you. Boden didn't want a reckless, risk-taking firefighter with no regard for safety in his house. And I don't want one in my daughter's."

Gallo started to argue, but Severide cut him off. "You stay away from Sarah, just friends or not. She doesn't need someone like you around her." He didn't wait for an argument. He got a brief impression of Hermann frowning at him as he strode out through the back door. Let Hermann scowl at him. Let Gallo argue he wasn't a bad influence on Sarah. Severide didn't care. He wasn't there for his daughter for 22 years, but he wasn't going to let her down now.

#


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sarah carefully balanced the three containers of cupcakes and shut her car door with her hip.

"Hey, Sarah!"

Cruz's cheerful call carried out the open doors of the bay. He jogged toward her to help her with her load.

She smiled at him as he took the boxes from her. "Hi Cruz."

"We haven't seen you at Molly's for a couple days."

"Hermann gave me a couple days off. I'm back on tomorrow."

Ritter looked up from hosing down the apparatus floor. His eyes lit up at the boxes Cruz was carrying. "What's in the boxes? Food? Because Gallo's on lunch duty today and it's not going over well."

Cap and Tony tossed down their hands of cards at Ritter's question and shoved back from the squad table to see what Cruz held. By the time they were inside and entering the common room, their parade included Foster and Brett.

"Is that real food?" Mouch called out from the couch. "Please say it's real food."

Blake swung around from the sink. "Hey!" he called to Mouch. "You haven't even tried…" His argument trailed off when he saw Sarah.

She pressed her lips together to keep her smile from growing suspiciously big. Blake's eyes warmed, but he only nodded to her.

"I heard Blake was cooking today and thought cupcakes would balance out whatever gerbil food he's mixing up," Sarah said, unable to refrain from a teasing smile in Blake's direction.

Mouch shouldered past the men that stood between him and the cupcakes. He lifted the lid and looked at the homemade frosting, swirled on top of chocolate chunk cupcakes.

He looked back at Sarah. "You're an angel," he said seriously. "An angel who doesn't want to see good firefighters starve."

Blake raised his own eyebrows and gestured at the bowls on the counter. "Grilled chicken salads with gluten free rolls. I don't want to see good firefighters keel over from a heart attack."

Mouch stared blankly at Blake then turned back to Sarah. "An angel," he said again.

Ritter peered in the box at the cupcakes. "How'd you hear Gallo was in the kitchen today? Neither of you guys have been at Molly's for a couple days."

"I…" Sarah's mind went blank. Blake had told her last night while they were cuddled on his couch watching a movie. She scrambled for an answer.

"I told her," Stella said, coming inside with Kelly. "Kelly likes a heads up when Gallo's on kitchen duty so he can eat a big breakfast before we get here."

Blake's sound of offense was drowned out by the good-natured jabs of the firefighters who were grabbing plates. Sarah gave Stella a grateful look. Stella responded with a raised eyebrow. Sarah quickly stepped away from the counter and avoided the unspoken comment. Stella wanted her to come clean about her relationship with Blake.

"I didn't know you were stopping by," Kelly said.

Sarah's heart dropped. "Oh…I'm—I'm sorry. I should have…I should have asked…let you know…"

Kelly cut off her stammered apology with a smile and a shake of his head. "It's nice of you. You can come by any time." He reached out to give her an awkward clap on the shoulder and Sarah jerked back, her eyes wide.

Kelly froze. He looked down at her hands and Sarah followed his gaze. Her hands shook. She clenched them and folded her arms, tucking her hands out of sight.

"I wasn't going to…" Kelly said. "I didn't mean…"

"I know," Sarah said shortly. "It's not you." She hated the fear that ruled her life. She hated these reactions that came from nowhere. "You should have a cupcake," she said. "The recipe called them Rocky Road."

Still glancing toward her hands, Kelly went to get a plate.

Sarah distractedly smiled at Casey's compliment on the cupcakes. She couldn't. She couldn't tell Kelly about Blake. Because then she would also have to tell Kelly that Blake wasn't the father of her baby, which meant she would have to tell him what Leo had—

"You okay?"

Blake's quiet question broke into the desperate spiral her thoughts were taking.

She shook her head, trying to shake off the thoughts. "Yeah, fine."

Blake handed her a plate. "You want some gerbil food?"

His smile melted her worries and they slid somewhere in the background. "I like your gerbil food," she said. She looked at the loaded plates around them. "It looks like they do, too."

Blake snorted. "Of course they do. They'll just never admit it."

Brett sidled up to them. "You know it's a beautiful day outside," she murmured. "I'm going to show Sarah where Casey and Severide keep their lawns chairs on the roof." She gave Blake a pointed look, then nodded her head for Sarah to follow her.

Sarah followed Brett out of the crowded room. As soon as the door swung shut behind them, the blonde paramedic glanced behind them, then leaned in and whispered. "So? How are things with you and Gallo?"

"They're good," Sarah answered honestly. "He's great." The single word felt like too little to describe Blake. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Awww," Brett said. She reached over and gave Sarah's arm a squeeze. "The two of you are adorable together."

Sarah's heart stumbled. "You can tell we're together?" she asked.

"What? No, no I didn't mean that," Brett said. "If Kidd hadn't told me and Foster, I would just think he has a little crush on you. A massive crush on you," she corrected herself. Narrowing her eyes in thought she amended again, "An epic, head over heels crush on you." She shook herself and smiled. "But what's not crush on, you're young and cute. And you apparently make killer cupcakes." She smiled at Sarah.

"Blake's the one who's a catch," Sarah corrected her softly. Brett frowned, but didn't press her.

Brett opened a steel fire door and held it for Sarah to go through. Their footsteps clanked on the steps as they climbed. "Can I give you some advice?" Brett asked. She stopped on the landing.

"Of course," Sarah said.

"51 is like a big family. And families are terrible with secrets. I mean truly, truly _awful. _A few years ago Mouch and I wrote a romance novel together—"

"With Mouch?" Sarah couldn't hold back her incredulous question, sure she had heard wrong.

Sylvie held a hand up and shook her head. "I know. But we did. The man is gifted. But we didn't tell anyone, because, well, it was Mouch writing a romance novel. But everyone here knew something was going on. And Mouch's wife figured we were having an affair."

"With Mouch?" Sarah asked again, incredulous, her forehead wrinkling.

"I know."

"I'm guessing the truth came out?" Sarah asked. "Or at least the part where you weren't having an affair with…_with Mouch_?"

Brett smiled. "The truth, the whole truth, came out. But that's what I'm trying to say. Secrets here have a way of getting tangled up, and what comes out is worse than the truth."

Sarah looked down. Sylvie had no idea about the whole truth. And it was much worse than any rumor.

She felt Brett's light touch on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. And it's your call. Yours and Gallo's. I just wanted to throw in my two cents." She motioned toward the last flight of stairs ahead of them. "Come on, I'll show you to the best seats in the house."

#

Gallo saw Boden coming down the hall. He moved toward the door and waited for the chief to come into the common room. The mere presence of the authority figure drew the men's attention, and Gallow took his plate and slipped out the opposite door. He took the back hallway to the stairwell. Brett was coming toward him. She gave him a wink as she passed him.

Gallo grinned and picked up his pace, jogging by the time he got to the stairwell.

The sun was blinding when he opened the door to the roof. He squinted and saw Sarah, her back to him, in one of the chairs the lieutenants kept up there.

Her hair was loose. It was the same color as the sunlight streaming down on her.

He made sure to make some noise so he didn't surprise her, coming up behind her. Leo had left more scars than physical on her and there was no way he would ever do anything to make anything harder for her.

She turned and the blue of her eyes caught him off guard. It wasn't easy to forget how pretty she was, but the kindness in her eyes knocked him off balance sometimes. He couldn't remember the last time he had someone in his life who looked at him the way she did. Definitely none of the foster families he had ended up with.

He leaned down and kissed her, letting his need show in a way he couldn't put into words.

Sarah's hand grazed his cheek, her lips willing, her touch gentle.

When he finally pulled back, breathless, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you came by."

"Me too," she answered, her own voice short of breath.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Blake sat down in the chair next to her. He picked up the plate he had set on the ground. He gave Sarah a sideways glance, then picked up the cupcake and bit into it.

"Mmmm…" he moaned. "Way better than gerbil food."

Sarah's laugh rivaled the sunshine.

Then her smile dimmed. She focused on something out on the street.

Blake looked to see what she saw.

"What is…what is he…?" She couldn't finish the question. Her cheeks paled. "Why would he…?" She didn't sound like she had enough air to finish the question. Her chest started rising and falling rapidly.

Blake looked again and saw him. Leo.

#


	15. Chapter 15

**Kiwiflea and Duchess of Lantern Waste- you two just make my day with your comments and encouragement. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 15**

Blake didn't think. He didn't make a plan, he just reacted.

"What are you doing?" he heard Sarah call behind him. "Blake, don't!"

Blake wanted to tell her not to worry. But he knew how cheap words could be. He was going to get Leo out of her life.

His boots clanged on the steel stairs leading down from the roof. He burst out of the stairwell, hearing Sarah's lighter footsteps running down the stairs behind him.

He sped up through the hallways of Firehouse 51, almost knocking Hermann over when he burst through the door of the common room. He didn't slow down, not even when Boden yelled to ask him what he was doing.

He was outside and down the driveway before Leo saw him coming.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blake yelled.

The lean man whirled around from where he was looking in the windows of Sarah's car. His eyes widened in fear and he skidded backwards a couple steps.

Blake caught him and slammed him against the car. "What is wrong with you? You like scaring women? Attacking an innocent girl who never did anything to you?" He pulled his fist back. Seeing Leo's eyes filled with panic made him pause, just long enough to make sure Leo could know what it was like to be filled with terror.

And then there were hands on his shoulders, pulling Blake back, yelling at him to stop.

Blake fought against the restraining hold. He saw Tony grab for Leo, but the leech was slippery and darted away from his grasp, sprinting down the road and turning into an alley.

Blake lunged to follow him, but couldn't get away from iron grips on his upper arms. "Let me go!"

"Enough!" Boden's roar was loud enough to freeze the group of preschool kids walking on the other side of the street with their teacher. The chief took a breath and gave the teacher a wave. She responded with a wary look and hurried the kids along.

Boden stepped in front of Blake, his back blocking the woman and kids' view. "Get inside," he said, his voice tight enough that one more word would snap it.

Blake hesitated, looking toward the alley Leo had run down.

Boden lowered his face so he was eye level with Blake. "You get inside or you'll be out of 51 so fast, no one here will remember you."

Blake shook off the hold Severide and Casey had on him. Severide didn't release him right away. He held his grip, glaring at Blake. Blake met his look head on. With a deliberate move, he jerked his arm away from Severide. He turned, seeing most of the crew had made it outside. Sarah.

He scanned the faces, he didn't see Sarah. He picked up his pace, looking for her in the garage. The common room was empty, but Boden halted him with one word.

"Explain."

Casey motioned the other men out of the room and stood next to Boden, Severide on the other side, waiting for Blake's explanation.

Behind the chief, Brett moved past the window into the conference room. She glanced over and saw Blake. She gave him a discreet wave.

Blake blew out a breath. Sarah was with Brett.

Casey shook his head. "I know you have to have an explanation. Because there's no way the firefighter I know would fly out there and attack an innocent bystander unprovoked."

A snort of disgust made it out of Blake before he could stop it. Leo was anything but innocent.

"Ok, so it wasn't unprovoked," Casey said. "Who is he?"

Severide narrowed his eyes, waiting for Blake's answer.

Blake let out a breath. He needed to get this over with so he could check on Sarah.

"He's someone who hurt a friend of mine." He met Boden's eyes without wavering.

"Has your friend talked to CPD?" Boden asked, the anger in him easing into concern.

Blake shook his head. "Nothing they can do. No one can prove he's— It's his word against my friend's." The idea that Sarah should have to prove anything, that she should have to tell anyone what Leo had done to her and relive that experience had the anger building again. He could feel the fury tightening his shoulders, clenching his fists.

Casey glanced at Boden, then took a step toward Blake. "Do you want me to talk to Voight about this guy? See what they can find on him."

"Nothing," Blake snapped. "They'll find nothing on him. I already had them check."

Boden was silent, studying Blake. When he finally spoke, he was firm. "Then you stay away from this guy. And if you see him again, you call CPD. Under no circumstances is one of my men taking matters into his own hands. Understood?"  
Blake stood without answering. He couldn't promise that. He couldn't leave Sarah to the mercy of Leo harassing her every chance he got.

"Understood?" Boden repeated, his voice rising.

Blake forced himself to look at Boden and Casey. He looked at Severide, not missing the distrust in the lieutenant's expression. "I understand," he said. He understood, but he didn't agree, and he wasn't making any promises.

#

Sarah was shaking. All she could think of was Leo hurting Blake. He had said he would make Blake pay for being with her. What if the rest of the firehouse hadn't made it outside in time? What if Leo had pulled his knife to fend off Blake? Her breath was coming too fast. Spots floated in front of her eyes.

"Sarah?" Sylvie's voice came from too far away.

Everything around the edges was turning black. Sarah felt gentle hands at her elbows, on her back, slowly guiding her down to a chair. A hand at the back of her neck, leaning her forward so her head was between her knees.

"Slow down your breathing," Sylvie's kind voice was saying.

Footsteps hurried near her and then Foster's voice. "I'm going to put this blood pressure cuff on your arm. Just keep your head down."

Sylvie had grabbed Sarah when she had come running into the common room after Blake, keeping her from following him outside. And then when the men came back inside, she and Foster had herded her into the conference room.

The door that led to the office space in the firehouse opened. "Is she okay?" Stella's voice asked.

"I'm fine," Sarah said. She tried to put her head up and Sylvie moved her hand.

The room spun, but Foster kept a firm hand against her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Sarah said again. "I just got a little light headed." She heard the low rumble of Chief Boden's voice in the other room. "Is Blake okay?" she asked, trying to stand.

Sylvie and Foster kept her seated and Stella came to kneel in front of her. "He's fine," Stella said.

Sarah finally managed to take a complete breath. Her vision started to clear. "He's fine," she echoed in relief.

"Have you ever gotten light headed before?" Foster asked in concern.

Sarah tried to shrug off the question.

"Your pulse is elevated," Sylvie said with a frown. "Maybe we should get you to Med to get checked out."

Sarah met Stella's eyes. Stella didn't say anything, just raised her eyebrows.

"It's not…I don't need to," Sarah stammered. She glanced at Stella again. Stella gave her a small smile.

Sarah said the words quietly. "I'm pregnant." Then winced and waited for their reaction.

#

Brett and Foster's whoops of excitement in the conference room were at odds with the muted conversation of the men filing back into the common room and finding their plates again. Blake looked over to see that someone had pulled the blinds shut.

"What's with them?" Cap asked.

"I miss their female empowerment room," Mouch grumbled.

"I don't think that's what it was called," Ritter said.

"I don't care what it was called, it got them and their emotions contained where they belonged. Away from me." Mouch sank down on his couch and picked up his plate of food.

Blake made his way along the edge of the room and waited until everyone's eyes were on their plates. He opened the conference room door and slipped inside, closing the door quietly.

Sarah was being tightly hugged by Brett. She met his eyes over Brett's shoulder and he could see the relief enter them. Guilt that he had made her worry tangled with the unfamiliar knowledge that someone had been worried about him.

Brett followed Sarah's gaze. When she and Foster saw him, another round of cheers erupted.

Brett caught him off guard with a tight embrace. "Congratulations," she said sincerely. "Sarah told us she's expecting."

Foster's hug was followed by a wink. "You work fast," she said wryly.

He looked to Sarah, her face flushed with embarrassment. When she heard Foster's statement, she looked stricken and she started to shake her head. "No," she said, her voice wobbling. Shame dulled her voice. "Blake's not—"

"Not shy about how fast we got together," he interrupted. "But when I met Sarah, I knew right away she was special." He smiled at her, concerned with how shaken up she looked.

He crossed to her and made sure she saw he was reaching for her hand. He knew seeing Leo would make her jumpier than usual. She clung to his hand. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded, blinking back tears. Brett grew serious and she nudged Foster. "We'll give you two some time together."

Stella was slow to follow them to the door. She eyed Blake as she passed him. "Watch yourself, Gallo," she said. Blake got the message. Watch himself with Sarah. Watch his temper with strangers who he didn't like showing up in front of the firehouse. Watch himself with Kidd and Severide.

He wasn't intimidated. He would guard Sarah's secret, and he would protect her. Stella may not know Sarah's whole story, but he would prove he deserved Sarah.

He waited until the door closed behind the three women, then helped Sarah out of the chair and folded her into his arms.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"I was just scared for you. For what I thought he would do—" her voice trailed off and he felt her grip on his back tighten.

"He's not going to do anything to me. I won't let him. And I'm not going to let him near you. I promise."

He had no idea how he was going to keep that promise, but he felt Sarah start to relax in his arms. He would find a way to keep her safe. He looked down at her. Her eyelids fluttered and she started to slump against him.

"Sarah?" he asked in alarm. "Sarah!" He patted her cheek.

"Blake?" she asked breathlessly. "Blake, I can't…can't…"

Her legs gave out and she collapsed against him.

Blake yelled toward the common room. "I need help in here!" Sarah's head fell back and he caught her. "Help!"

#


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the cliffhanger love over the last two chapters! To make up for two cliffhangers in a row, this is a longer chapter. :) **

**Chapter 16**

"I need help in here!" Blake yelled. "Help!"

Sarah was breathing, but he couldn't check for a pulse with her collapsed in his arms. He moved toward the door as quickly as he could without jostling her too much. He was almost there when the door swung open and Foster looked in. She took in Sarah in Gallo's arms and quickly stepped back, holding the door open.

"Get her to the ambo," she said.

Blake shouldered his way through the doorway and hurried through the common room. He heard chairs scrape back as firefighters jumped to their feet, but no one slowed him down. Cruz opened the door to the garage ahead of him and he heard Severide yell at him, asking what the hell was going on.

He wished he knew.

Brett and Foster were running alongside him to the ambulance, helping him lift Sarah into the back. Her skin was the same color as the white sheet covering the stretcher when he laid her down.

Severide caught up to them, shoving his way past the crowd at the back of the ambulance. "What did you do to her?" he demanded. He started to get up into the rig, but Brett shook her head.

"Stay out there, Severide. We need room." She glanced across Sarah's still form at Foster, who had the blood pressure cuff around Sarah's arm.

"70/40," she said.

Blake knew how low that was without the grim look Foster gave Brett.

"Let's get moving," Brett said. She reached behind her for an IV kit and turned Sarah's arm over to place the IV. "Grab a bag of normal saline," she ordered Blake.

Foster jumped down from the ambulance and slammed the back doors shut. Blake hung the bag on the pole attached to the stretcher and grabbed a package of tubing, spiking the bag and priming the tubing, ready for Brett to attach the IV when she got it in.

The sirens flipped on above them and Blake brushed a hand across Sarah's forehead, willing her to open her eyes.

"Sarah," he said, leaning down closer to her. "Come on, you need to wake up."

Brett got the IV in, slipped the needle out and taped the cannula in place. She glanced at Blake and jerked her chin toward a cabinet above him. "Get the fetal Doppler above you." She finished attaching the tubing and slid the roller clamp open, letting fluid pour into Sarah's vein.

Blake handed Brett the Doppler and leaned back down next to Sarah, taking her limp, cool hand in his. She started to shiver.

He looked at Brett in alarm.

"The saline is cold," she explained, but he could see the worry in her eyes as she glanced at the screen with Sarah's vitals.

Blake took a blanket from another cabinet and tucked it around Sarah, promising her she'd be ok.

Brett gently folded back her side of the blanket and lifted Sarah's shirt, exposing her slightly rounded abdomen. She turned the Doppler on and ran it across Sarah's stomach, listening.

Blake closed his eyes, wishing, praying, squeezing Sarah's hand and willing everything to be ok.

The bumps and echoing sounds of the probe moving gave way to a quiet, steady pulsing.

He opened his eyes to see Brett smile.

"That's…?"

"That's your baby's heartbeat."

The breath he had been holding came out. He focused on the unwavering beat.

"He sounds strong," he said, trying to reassure himself.

"Strong and healthy," she assured Blake. Brett flipped off the Doppler and set it aside. She checked Sarah's IV.

"Blake?" Sarah's whisper was lost beneath the sound of the sirens and the engine, but Blake saw her lips move.

"Yeah," he said, giving her hand a squeeze and brushing her hair back from her forehead. "I'm here."

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. "I'm..I'm cold," she said.

Blake adjusted the blanket around her. "It's ok," he reassured her. "You're ok."

Her eyes moved, taking in the ambulance, landing on Brett before back to Blake. Her forehead creased with worry. "Leo?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly. "No, he's gone. I chased him off. Remember?"

She nodded slightly. Then he felt her hold on his hand tighten. "The baby?" she asked.

"The baby sounds good," he said. "Your baby sounds healthy."

"Our baby," she murmured, her eyes falling shut.

Blake's chest tightened at her words, the emotion filling his chest painfully. He sucked in a breath, but there wasn't room for air. _Our baby._ He lifted Sarah's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

He felt Brett glance at him, then look away, giving him what privacy she could in the tight space.

"I'm in an ambulance?" Sarah spoke again, not opening her eyes.

Blake couldn't answer.

"Yeah," Brett spoke up. She held Sarah's other hand. "You collapsed. But Blake was there."

"He's someone you can trust," Sarah said, whispery breaths carrying out her words.

"He's a good guy," Brett agreed. She gave Blake a smile.

The ambulance made a sharp turn and they braced themselves as Foster swung into the hospital ambulance bay.

Foster was pulling the doors open and Blake took his side of the stretcher, helping the medics lower it down. He held onto Sarah's hand, jogging alongside her as Foster and Brett wheeled her into Chicago Med.

Brett recited Sarah's vitals and pregnancy information to a nurse in teal scrubs and they wheeled the stretcher to take a hard left into a treatment room.

Blake didn't step back when the doctor told him to, grabbing hold of the sheet under Sarah and helping slide her onto the hospital gurney.

"Must be an important patient to get three of you," the doctor said with a smile, taking note of the vitals as they switched Sarah over to the hospital monitors.

"She's family," Foster said. She and Brett stepped back, but didn't leave the room.

The doctor leaned over so Sarah could see her face. "Sarah, I'm Dr. Manning. I'm going to have your friends step out while I examine you, ok? They'll be right down the hall."

Sarah shook her head, fighting to open her eyes. "Blake stays," she said, her words weak.

"Blake will be right down the—"

"No," Sarah mumbled, pushing feebly at the blanket Blake had put over her. She started to push up to sit. "I'm not staying without…" her eyes rolled back and she slumped back to the gurney.

"Sarah," Blake said, moving to the other side of her bed when he couldn't get past Dr. Manning and the nurse. He gripped her hand and listened as the doctor rattled off orders for a list of blood tests and a new IV bag.

"How far along is she?" Dr. Manning asked, looking at Brett and Foster for answers.

They looked at each other, shaking their heads. Foster looked to Blake. "She met you like three and a half months ago? So she's…"

"She's four and a half months pregnant," Blake told the doctor quietly without looking at Brett or Foster.

Dr. Manning nodded. She pulled the blanket back and leaned closer to Sarah. "Sarah, are you awake?"

Sarah blinked her eyes groggily. Blake felt the same rush of relief as he did when she woke up in the ambulance.

"You should start feeling a little better with these fluids," the doctor said kindly.

"I do," Sarah mumbled. "The room's not spinning anymore."

Another nurse opened the sliding door to wheel in an ultrasound machine. She looked to Brett and Foster with raised eyebrows when it wouldn't fit in the crowded room.

"We'll be in the waiting room," Brett told Sarah. "We'll call Severide and give him an update."

Sarah nodded. Her thanks was weak, but carried to the women and they both gave her hand a warm squeeze on their way out.

Dr. Manning turned on the machine. "I have a feeling you're anemic and dehydrated. Have you had anything to drink today?"

Sarah shook her head. "I got busy," she said.

"Yesterday?" Dr. Manning asked.

Sarah thought, then shook her head. "I wasn't paying attention."

The doctor's brown eyes were compassionate. "Did your OB explain the importance of staying well hydrated during pregnancy? Did she prescribe any iron supplements for you?"

Sarah closed her eyes again as if exhausted, but her voice was becoming clearer. "I don't have an OB."

"What?" Blake asked. "Who's been checking up on you? On the baby?"

Sarah didn't answer.

Blake closed his eyes, frustrated with himself. How had he missed this? How had he not seen that no one was making sure Sarah was taking care of herself?

"Well, should we take a look at your baby?" Dr. Manning asked. She started to lift Sarah's shirt.

"NO," Sarah said, the word coming out with more force than she'd managed before.

Dr. Manning smiled with understanding. "The ultrasound is noninvasive. It isn't dangerous to the baby or you."  
_"NO," _Sarah repeated. Blake could see the panic in her eyes.

"Sarah, she just wants to make sure—"

Sarah grabbed at Blake's hand. "I—I can't. I can't. I can't look," her words tumbled out. "I—what if—what if it looks like Leo?"

He shook his head certainly. "This isn't Leo's baby," he said, leaning down so his face was all she could see. No doctors, no nurses, no ultrasound machine. "Leo has nothing to do with this anymore. This is your baby—our baby. It's just about us, not Leo."

Sarah's eyes were wide as she listened. Blake didn't move, didn't let go of her hand.

Finally she gave him a slow nod.

Blake kissed her temple, then gave Dr. Manning a nod. He stayed close to Sarah as they squirted the jelly on her stomach, as the screen lit up with white pixels smeared across a black screen. He sensed when Sarah closed her eyes, holding her breath, but he didn't tell her to open them.

"And there's baby," Dr. Manning said.

Hearing the heartbeat had been a jolt. This was full electric shock. Blake traced the tiny profile with his eyes. A hand waved through space and he couldn't hold back a small laugh of awe.

"Sarah," he whispered. She didn't open her eyes. She pressed her lips together, fighting for control. "Sarah, our baby's sucking his thumb."

Slowly Sarah opened her eyes. She looked at Blake. He motioned to the ultrasound screen with his eyes. Sarah followed his gaze and he felt her reach her other hand over to him so she was gripping his hand with both of hers.

"He is," she said, awe making her own voice breathy.

"And he has your nose I think," Blake said.

Dr. Manning pointed to the screen. "And it looks like he or she is going to be born with hair."

Blake looked back down at Sarah. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said, brushing at them with his free hand. "It's ok," he said.

Sarah nodded through her tears. "It is," she said. "It's ok." She looked back at the black and white picture. Their baby.

# 

"What the hell was that?" Severide demanded as the ambulance pulled out.

"Kelly," Stella said, trying to head off what she knew was coming.

"What did he do to her?"

_"Kelly," _she said again, getting right in his face so he heard her. "You know Gallo didn't do anything."

Severide paced away, looking after the ambulance, now out of sight. "We need to get to the hospital," he said.

Boden's baritone carried from the other side of the silent crowd of firefighters. "You and Squad go. I'll let dispatch know to send you out from there if a call comes in."

Severide nodded his thanks, then barked to his crew. "Squad, let's go."

"Chief?" Stella asked.

Boden nodded. "Truck, engine, I'll have dispatch hold all of 51 one down over at Med."

Severide got in his jump seat in record time. He slapped his hand on the door. "Let's go!" he called, not waiting for the last door to close.

Tony pulled out and without asking, flipped on lights and sirens.

Severide didn't move. He didn't fidget. He focused on getting to Med. Sarah had to be alright. Had he missed something? She hadn't been home last night, out with her boyfriend. The boyfriend he still hadn't met. His jaw tightened. He focused on reviewing the morning. Sarah had seemed fine. Maybe a little short of breath? But he had thought that was normal for pregnancy. He mentally kicked himself. What did he know about pregnancy? He hadn't even managed to be there for his own girlfriend's pregnancy. And now he was letting his daughter down again twenty two years later.

"Can you go any faster?" he asked Tony, annoyance with himself and frustration at what he had missed making his words angry.

Tony didn't answer, but the truck lurched forward as he pressed down on the accelerator.

Tony pulled up at the edge of the parking lot, truck and engine taking up their own row of parking spots on either side.

Severide didn't wait for any of them, he strode toward the Emergency Room doors. He felt Stella's presence when she caught up to him, but didn't slow down. He went right to the desk.

"I need to see Sarah Haines," he said. "She was brought in just a little bit—"

"Severide!" Brett's voice interrupted

He ignored the nurse's question, something about whether he was family, and looked for Brett. She and Foster were coming toward him from the other side of the waiting room.

"How is she? What's wrong with her? Did Gallo do something to her?"

Both Brett and Foster reared back at the last question he fired at them.

"What?" asked Foster, scoffing in disbelief that Severide would even ask that. "Severide, do you have any idea what Gallo is doing for Sarah—? _Ow,_" she said as Brett stepped on her foot.

"What?" he asked, looking between the two of them. They exchanged looks.

"He's in there with her, holding her hand because she's scared," Brett said, but she clamped her mouth shut as if holding back more.

Severide latched onto that information. "She's awake?" he asked.

"She's awake. She's with the doctor…"

Severide strode past the nurse at the desk, ignoring her protests when he went past her and into the ER. He looked in the glass paned doors until he saw the familiar CFD uniform.

Gallo was seated next to Sarah, saying something to her that made her smile. She was sitting up, the gurney back raised for her to lean against. They both looked down at a black and white photo.

Severide opened the door.

Sarah flinched at the sudden entrance and Severide kicked himself for not remembering to move slower around her. It was a simple thing he could do to put her at ease and he kept screwing it up. Everything he did with Sarah, he was screwing up.

Blake glanced at Sarah, then pushed his chair back. "Hey Severide," he said cautiously.

Severide ignored him and went to Sarah's other side. "You're ok?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. She avoided his eyes. "Just stupid."

"What?"

"I didn't take iron and I didn't drink enough. It's stupid," she said. He watched her hands twist nervously over her lap while she avoided looking at him.

"It's not your fault," Gallo surprised him by stepping back to the bedside, placing himself next to Sarah. "You didn't know you needed extra iron. You were busy and didn't drink enough water. It could happen to anyone." He turned to Severide. "She's going to be fine. As soon as this bag of fluid is done, they're going to release her."

All the worry flowed out of Severide at once. It was worse than any adrenaline letdown he'd ever had after a call. He crossed his arms and fisted his hands. He nodded at the picture she held, needing a distraction to not let the adrenaline rushing out of him knock him over. "What's that?"

Sarah held the picture out to him shyly, risking a look at him. "It's the baby."

Severide took the glossy print and squinted at the fuzzy image. "It's got a nose," he said with surprise. "And hands."

A small laugh escaped Sarah. "It does. And he's sucking his thumb."

"He?" Severide asked, looking up.

"Or she," Sarah added. "We don't know yet."

He looked around the room like he could have missed someone. "Is your…the baby's father coming?"

Sarah went still. She looked down at her hands. "Kelly," she started.

The IV pump beeped and a nurse slid open the door. "That's it," she said. "I have your discharge paperwork here, and a prescription for some iron from Dr. Manning. She also wrote down the names and numbers of some good OB-GYNs for you to choose from."

Severide stepped back as the nurse bustled over to disconnect the IV.

"I'll wait for you in the hall," he said. "You can come back to 51 for today."

Sarah bit her lip and shook her head. "I'll call a cab."

"No." Both Severide and Gallo spoke in unison.

She shook her head. "I don't think I need to disrupt things at 51 any worse than I already have," she insisted. "I'll be fine at home. I promise, I'll put up my feet, drink some water, and take it easy."

"Good," said Severide. "You can do all that at 51. You can sleep in my quarters tonight. I'll bunk out with the rest of Squad."

She opened her mouth to argue again, but looked at Gallo. Whatever she saw there made her close her mouth and reluctantly nod.

Severide nodded. "I'll be outside," he said.

Stepping into the hall, he drew a deep breath. He had no idea what he was doing. But he wanted to be there for Sarah.

#


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hermann was hurrying to pull the low table up closer to the couch as Stella kept a hand on Sarah and seated her on the couch. Mouch grabbed the throw pillow with his nickname embroidered on it and awkwardly shoved it under her feet when Stella lifted them onto the table.

"This is really not necessary—" Sarah tried to argue, but then Blake was handing her a glass of water and Cruz was putting a light blanket over her and Brett was there with her blood pressure cuff.

"Dr. Manning said I'm fine," Sarah tried again, uncomfortable with all the attention. "She didn't even say I needed to be off my feet. This is all too—"

Blake was handing her a new plate of food. "You never ate," he said. He knelt down next to her and tugged the blanket back on her when it slipped off her lap.

Sarah leaned her head closer to him. "Blake, this is just embarrassing. I really want to just go home."

If she could convince him, she could get out of there before Severide got back to 51 and insisted she stay for the duration of his shift. Stella had told her Severide had taken Squad to make a stop after they left the hospital and Sarah didn't know how long that would take.

But Blake had a pained look on his face when she suggested leaving. "Not with Leo out there," he said under his breath. "He followed you here. And not after you passed out." He started to reach for her hand before catching himself. "Please. For Severide and for me, will you just stay here for this shift?"

Sarah tried looking to Brett for help. Brett clearly was hearing everything they said, but she pretended to be very focused on whatever Sarah's blood pressure reading was.

"Please," Blake said. The concern in his eyes softened Sarah's resolve to get home and she nodded slightly.

"Thank you," he said. He did reach out and give her hand a quick squeeze then, before standing. "Do you need anything right now?"

Sarah looked at the firefighters who were back to eating their meals, but they had all chosen seats suspiciously close to the couch. She let out a resigned sigh. "No. I'm fine."

"I have to clean up the kitchen, but if you feel light headed or—"

"I'm fine," Sarah said again. She took a sip of the water Blake had handed her, hoping to reassure him.

He finally nodded doubtfully and left. She set the plate and water aside and looked to Mouch who was back in his usual seat at the other side of the couch, looking uncomfortable and trying to slide as far over to his side as possible. Sarah reached for the television remote someone had handed her. She passed it to Mouch and offered him a smile. He took it with a look of relief and turned the television on.

Sarah settled in to her comfortable prison to watch the home improvement show he turned on.

#

Gallo took another look at Sarah, obediently tucked onto the couch, to reassure himself she was still ok. The memory of her slumped unconscious in his arms filled his vision.

"You ok?" Ritter asked, pausing loading the dishwasher.

Blake nodded. "Yeah. Fine," he said, his voice tight. His chest clenched tighter. He strode to the locker room, fighting for control.

No one was in the row of lockers and he sank down onto the bench, dropping his head into his hands. He jammed his fingers into his hair, dragging in a breath. He took another breath, and another, until he had himself under control.

He reached into his pocket and took out the ultrasound picture. Dr. Manning had printed a copy for him. He studied the delicate profile of a baby that couldn't weigh more than a pound.

"Gallo?" Brett's voice broke the silence.

He jolted, and turned the picture over until he saw it was just her and Foster.

"How are you doing?" Brett asked.

"Fine," he said, repeating what he had told Ritter.

Foster and Brett each took a seat on the bench, framing him in. "Pretty wild day," Foster said.

Blake let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah."

The two paramedics exchanged a look and Blake braced himself, sure whatever was coming was something he wasn't going to like.

"Sarah's baby is adorable," Brett said with a smile, tilting her head to see the ultrasound picture better. "Did you guys find out if she's having a girl or a boy?"

He shook his head. "Sarah wasn't ready to— didn't want to."

Another meaningful look between the women.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You and Sarah have been dating how long?" Foster asked.

"Three months," Blake said, his shoulders tightening.

"And Sarah is how far along?" Brett asked gently.

"Four and a half months," Blake said, knowing they already knew the answer from the hospital.

There was expectant silence while they waited for Blake to expound.

He stood up and looked down at the black and white outline of the baby before looking at the two of them. "I can do the math," he said. "But this is my baby. Mine and Sarah's," he said fiercely. "And Sarah doesn't need anyone knowing anything beyond that. She doesn't deserve rumors or questions or judgment." He didn't give them a chance to respond. He opened his locker and carefully tucked the picture in the back. Closing his locker he turned back to them. "Please don't say anything. Don't do that to Sarah."

They both nodded, questions still in their eyes, but they didn't ask anything more. Letting out a sigh of relief, Blake ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks," he said. "I'm going to go check on her."

#

Sarah knew she should feel bad every time the overhead speakers blared to life and called out the firefighters. It meant someone was in a fire, or danger, or a car accident. But she couldn't hold back the relief every time the entire crew of mother hens hurried out the door and she was able to get off the couch. Four calls filled most of the afternoon and evening and finally Severide had declared she should get some rest.

She had bit back her question asking him what he thought reclining on the couch was, if not rest. Instead, she let him show her to his quarters and thanked him.

He looked around the small cement block room and frowned. "It's not fancy," he said. "But the bed's pretty comfortable. And I can pull the shades for you. If you need anything, I'll be right out there."

"I'll be fine," she reassured him for the fiftieth time that day. Lines of concern still feathered out from his eyes. "Kelly," she started, "I'm really sorry about today. I didn't realize how dehydrated I was getting. I never meant to—"

"It wasn't your fault," Severide interrupted, confusion adding to the concern on his face. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Sarah couldn't hold back a sound of disbelief. "I wasn't seeing a doctor, I didn't drink enough, I wasn't taking iron tablets, I got pregnant, I barged into your life—"

"Whoa," Kelly cut her off again as she gained momentum. "That's not…that's what you think? That you've brought all this on yourself? That you barged in on me?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip. She gripped her hands together in front of her and ducked her head, studying them. She shouldn't have started freaking out. Add it to the list of mistakes she kept making.

"Hey, meeting you was unexpected, but…" He stopped and Sarah wondered if he was going to continue. "Thinking something might happen to you today was the scariest moment of my life. Worse than any fire I've ever been in."

Sarah risked a look at him. He didn't flinch, looking right at her.

One side of her mouth lifted in a hesitant smile. "Thanks Kelly. I'm really lucky that you're my…that you're in my life."

"Same here," Kelly answered. He moved like he was going to give her a hug and slung an arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze.

He cleared his throat, stepping back. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

Sarah looked at the clean bedding, the row of her glasses of water someone had brought into the room from the common room, the plate of disgusting dried fruit Severide had fixed for her, along with a bowl of watermelon.

"I'm good," she said.

Severide nodded and backed toward the door. "See you in the morning then."

The door had barely closed behind him when there was a light knock and it opened again. Stella poked her head in.

"You need anything?" she asked.

Sarah motioned to the contents of the desk. "I think I'm set."

Stella came the rest of the way into the room and raised her eyebrows at all the cups of water. "Where did those come from?"

Sarah pointed to each glass, naming who had brought it to her. "Hermann, Blake, Cruz, Kelly, Kelly, Blake, Foster, Blake, Mouch, Blake, Blake, Kelly, Kelly, Kelly."

Stella raised her eyebrows. "And the plate of…?"

"Of high iron foods. Dates, raisins, figs, spinach, and cashews. Kelly stopped on the way back from the hospital to pick them up. And a watermelon because he read online it can help with dehydration due to morning sickness. Which I don't have."

Stella grimaced. "That dried fruit plate looks…"

"Disgusting," Sarah finished for her, then quickly amended. "But it was really thoughtful of him."

Stella went and picked up the plate. "I'll take this. And I'll tell Kelly you ate it."

"Thanks," Sarah smiled.

"I'll be right out there tonight, if you need anything," Stella said on her way out the door.

The door closed again and Sarah sank down on the bed, exhausted by the day and the near constant attention. The officer's quarters weren't bad with the door shut and the blinds closed.

Another knock. Sarah closed her eyes wondering who was coming with a snack or water or to check her blood pressure wasn't too low.

"Hey," Blake stuck his head into the room.

All the stress of the day whooshed out of Sarah in one breath. "Hey," she answered.

Blake ducked in and quietly latched the door behind him. She stood and he went to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She leaned against him, the steady thump of his heart against her cheek reassuring. She closed her eyes and rested against the rise and fall of his chest.

"Sarah?" Blake said.

"Hmm?" She felt his hold on her tighten.

"I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you today. Because of Leo or because of you fainting."

"I'm sorry," she said automatically. "I didn't mean for—"

"No," he cut her off. He pulled back enough to look at her, but kept his arms around her. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I want to help you. You and the baby."

Sarah stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Stay in here with me tonight," she whispered.

#


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Blake leaned back against the wall, his legs stretched out, Sarah cuddled up next to him on the narrow bed. He stared down at her and absently stroked her hair. He wanted her out of this situation. He didn't want her to be running scared from Leo. He didn't want her scared to have a baby that reminded her of what Leo had done. And he didn't want her scared to tell Severide about the two of them.

Though, spending the night together in Severide's officer's quarters at 51 may take care of the last problem, the thought making him grimace.

He didn't like hiding from the lieutenant. He wasn't ashamed of Sarah, he wasn't ashamed of the baby. Their baby. That thought brought a smile to his lips.

He leaned down to give her kiss. He needed to get out of there before the rest of the firehouse was up for the day.

There was a brief knock at the door and it opened.

Blake immediately tensed, pulling Sarah tighter to his side. She blinked awake in confusion.

"Hey, Lieutenant, I needed to ask…" Cruz's voice trailed off as soon as he saw Gallo and the lieutenant's daughter together.

Sarah instantly pressed against Blake and he read her fearful need for protection. He kept a hand on her, but swung his feet down to the floor, shifting Sarah slightly behind him.

"I, uh, I forgot Severide wasn't in here," Cruz said. His eyes went to the ceiling, the floor, the windows, anywhere but towards Sarah.

"Cruz, you can't tell him anything," Blake said. He could feel Sarah's hand reach out for his and he gave it a squeeze.

Cruz finally looked at him. "I didn't know you two…" And then he heard what Gallo said. "Severide doesn't know?"

The words came out like an explosion in the small room and Gallo shushed him, quickly getting to his feet and closing the door behind Cruz.

"Not yet," Blake said. He glanced at Sarah, practically the same color white as the sheets. "There's a lot more to it than you know—than he knows."

Cruz shook his head. "I can't keep something like this."

"Please." Sarah's quiet voice trembled. She sat up in bed, the CFD sweatshirt Kidd had given her for the night too big on her shorter frame. She licked her lips nervously. "Cruz, I'm still getting to know Kelly. And there's the baby…" she trailed off and looked to Blake.

His chest tightened with sympathy for her. Of course she couldn't tell Cruz why the baby really complicated things.

Cruz was staring at Sarah, mouth open, but not making any promises.

"Cruz," Blake said, coming right up to the man. "We're going to tell Severide. But when Sarah's ready." He was ready to beg and he didn't care. "You can't tell him."

Cruz looked between the two of them, then closed his eyes. The sigh he let out made his feelings clear, but he nodded then opened his eyes. "Fine. But when you tell him, do me a favor and don't let the lieutenant know I had any idea about any of this."

Blake felt his shoulders drop in relief. "Deal."

Cruz looked like he wanted to say more, but instead just shook his head and hurried to the door. He opened it, took a look out, then slipped out quickly, closing the door behind him.

Blake went to Sarah. She reached for him and he pulled her to him.

"Cruz is a good guy. He won't say anything," he reassured her.

He felt her nod against his chest.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, debating if he should push it. He risked it. "I don't like lying to Severide. I don't like sneaking around with you." It wasn't the first time he had told her. But surely she had to see that this was getting more complicated.

"I know." Her voice was so quiet, he had to strain to hear. She pulled back and looked up at him. "But as soon as we tell him about us, and he finds out when the baby's due, I'll have to tell him about Leo, and what Leo did…" her voice trailed off and she dropped her head into her hands. "I don't want anyone to know. I know that's not fair to you. I just…"

Blake wrapped his arms back around her and let out a sigh. "I know." And he did. He understood.

"I've already complicated his life just by showing up. I don't want to bring the rest of my mess into his life."

Blake held her, wishing he could make her see that the mess wasn't hers alone. He was with her.

"You should go," she finally said. "Before anyone else knocks on that door."

He knew she meant before Severide knocked on the door.

Reluctantly he stood, bending to give her a kiss. "You're sure you're ok?" he asked.

She nodded and forced a small smile for his benefit. He went to the door and opened it cautiously. No one was near the doorway. He looked back at Sarah.

She was sitting cross legged on the bed. She looked alone and defeated.

#

"Cruz," Severide called to him. The junior member of Squad was just about to leave the bunkroom.

Cruz whirled around, his eyes widening at the sight of him.

"I heard you were looking for me," Severide said. He wanted to check in with Cruz, take care of what he needed, and go check on Sarah. She needed to get home to her own bed.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I was," Cruz answered. He crossed his arms in front of him, then uncrossed them and shoved them in his pockets, then back to crossing his arms.

"You ok?" Severide asked.

"Yep," Cruz answered quickly in a voice that was higher than normal. "Just dandy."

Severide raised an eyebrow. Dandy? But Cruz just gave him a smile that looked more manic than happy.

"I needed to ask you about—"

Severide heard the door to his quarters open and started to turn to check on Sarah, but Cruz clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked back at him.

"Let's talk out here," Cruz said, his voice getting louder and higher.

Severide let him lead him out into the hall outside the bunkroom. He crossed his arms and waited for Cruz to say something. When he didn't, Severide raised both eyebrows. "What did you need?"

"I needed to ask, uh, if, uh…"

Blake Gallo walked past the two of them.

"Morning Lieutenant. Morning Cruz," he said with a nod at both of them.

Cruz stared after the newest firefighter and then looked back at Severide. "You know what? It can wait. Probably forever," he said taking a step back, then whirling on his heel and practically jogging away.

Severide frowned, watching him go. He'd check on him next shift. He would get his…get Sarah and get her home.

Sarah was just coming out of his quarters when he went back into the dormitory style room.

She startled when she saw him, but gave him a weak smile.

Severide forced himself to slow down, lower his voice in volume and wait for her to come towards him.  
"You ready to go home?"

One side of her mouth lifted in a faint smile at his words. "Yeah."

He lifted an arm, thinking maybe he should put it around her shoulders. She looked tired, she looked faint, she looked scared. When she didn't flinch, he risked a hand on her shoulder, wrapping an arm lightly around her to support her out of the firehouse.

Stella was already by the car waiting for them. She smiled and gave him a lifted eyebrow at the sight of the two of them.

"You know what?" Stella said. "I'll drive Sarah's car home. It's been a rough 24 hours for her, she should ride with you."

"That ok with you?" he asked.

Sarah nodded after a quick glance up to read his face.

Ok. Progress. He was making progress with his…daughter.

He blew out a breath and unlocked the passenger door for her, helping her inside.

Gallo passed them on his way to his truck. He gave Sarah a smile and wave. Severide didn't miss the way her shy smile shone at the younger firefighter and his shoulders tightened. She had a boyfriend. A baby on the way. Gallo had no business trying to get her attention.

He gave Gallo a short nod and closed Sarah's door. As he walked around the car to the driver's side, he came to the uncomfortable conclusion he was going to have to talk to his very innocent and naïve daughter about men.

#

**Thank you guys for your reviews. I just love reading what you think! Some big events are coming up for this story, so please let me know what you want to see! There's the CFD picnic, Father's Day, Brett and Foster are going to be helping Sarah out (they have good intentions, but it may not go well?), and of course Sarah and Gallo can't keep their secret from Severide forever... I have ideas, but random review comments always have fun thoughts that end up sending me in a different direction. :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cindy- I agree, this story needs more Stellaride, so there's some coming up. :)  
****Thank you all again for your reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are the best.**

**Chapter 19**

Severide slouched on the couch and flipped past commercials, looking for the Cubs game. He glanced toward Sarah's closed bedroom door. She had gone in there to take a nap at Stella's insistence two hours ago. Stella was out at the gym and then said she had to run a couple errands, so it was just Severide with Sarah in the apartment. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to check on her. She had collapsed and been hospitalized yesterday, it didn't seem like overkill to just look in on her. But he also didn't want to invade her privacy.

He flipped through a couple more channels. She had come home from the station that morning and Stella had insisted on making a huge breakfast. Sarah had seemed fine. She had watched some talk show with Stella, chatted with her while they folded laundry, and seemed fine. Sarah's phone had sat silent on the counter all morning.

Severide glanced at the counter as if Sarah's phone would still be there. Why hadn't her boyfriend called? His pregnant girlfriend was in the hospital and he hadn't shown up there, hadn't called Sarah at the firehouse as far as Severide knew, and hadn't bothered to check in with her today.

He tossed the remote down and ran a hand over his hair. He didn't want to overstep his role, whatever that was, but if the guy who was supposed to be taking care of Sarah wasn't stepping up, he would.

He started to get up when Sarah's door opened. Her hair was tousled and her eyes blinked like she was still waking up.

"You get some sleep?" he asked.

She hesitated in the doorway, but gave him a small nod. "Yeah. Thanks."

He nodded. In the awkward silence, the ballgame announcer discussed player stats.

"Your mom was a huge Cubs fan in high school," Severide said. He sighed in relief when Sarah gave him a small smile rather than getting teary at the mention of her mom.

"She still was a huge fan." She took a few steps closer, her smile growing. "She took me to a game for my thirteenth birthday."

"So you're a fan, too?" he asked. "You want to watch the game?"

Sarah took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. Severide handed her the bowl of popcorn.

The silence stretched between them again, but was companionable, broken by their comments on the players at bat.

Severide glanced over at her profile. She looked relaxed, happy. His gut clenched. She looked innocent and too young.

He cleared his throat. "Did your mom…" he coughed. He cleared his throat again. "Did your mom ever talk to you about…dating?" He winced to himself. He didn't want to have this talk. But he couldn't just let her trust some loser who ignored her, wouldn't be there for her or the baby. And then there was the whole issue of Gallo.

Sarah's brow wrinkled and she glanced at him before looking down at her hands. "She didn't really have to. I never dated. She was pretty strict about that after…her own experience."

"So she didn't explain—didn't tell you about…" This was painful. Physically painful. He snuck a glance at his watch and wished Stella would get home.

"It's a little late for a talk about the birds and the bees," Sarah surprised him by saying with a hint of teasing.

"Yeah," he muttered. He drew in a breath and rubbed the back of his neck before trying again. "But it's not just the birds and the bees. Not once you're," he cleared his throat and nodded toward her stomach, hidden under an oversized t-shirt. "It's about how you're treated. The boyfriend who did that needs to step up. He should have been with you at the hospital."

All humor left Sarah and her lips pressed into a tight line. "Sometimes it's not that simple," she said under her breath.

He was messing this up. Where was Stella? How long could a couple errands really take? He decided to change tacks and forget the boyfriend for now. "There's also a problem with too much attention."

Sarah's stony face softened into confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
"If Gallo is bothering you, or making you uncomfortable, I'll take care of it."

"Gallo?" Sarah asked. "Blake?"

Hearing her call him by his first name raised all kinds of alarms for Severide.

"You have a boyfriend. And a baby on the way. Gallo shouldn't be flirting with you." More than flirting. It seemed like every time Severide turned around, Gallo was with Sarah. Sitting at the bar at Molly's, with her when she collapsed, in her room in the hospital, making her smile when they said goodbye at 51.

"Flirting with me?" Sarah repeated. She looked worried. "You don't like Gallo?" Her fingers twisted together in her lap.

Was she worried something was wrong with Gallo? She was so timid and skittish, the last thing he wanted was to make her fearful of Gallo. Where the hell was Stella? He tried to choose his words carefully.

"He's a good firefighter. Great at his job. But he's also impulsive and can be reckless. And that's on the job. Who knows how he would treat a girlfriend."

Sarah's jaw tightened and her shoulders stiffened. Was he scaring her that badly? She almost looked angry, but that didn't make sense.

"I just worry that he knows you have a boyfriend, but he still hangs around you. And sometimes seems like he's flirting."

The door opened then, and Stella came in with her gym bag and reusable grocery bags. Finally.

She smiled brightly at the sight of the two of them on the couch together. Then looked between them, and her smile fell into worry.

"What are you two doing?" she asked slowly.

"Kelly is telling me how terrible Blake is," Sarah said tightly.

Stella slid her eyes to Kelly. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, incredulous.

Kelly looked from his angry daughter to a clearly annoyed girlfriend. He still couldn't figure out what he had said wrong. What he had done wrong? Shouldn't he be protecting his daughter? Making sure she wasn't being used by the guys around her?

"You decide to have a heart to heart with your daughter, and _that's_ what you talk to her about?" Stella shook her head, her lips thinning in disapproval.

Sarah had been sitting silently, stiffly, her own anger radiating toward him, but she finally turned to him. "Kelly, Blake is a good guy. The last thing he would do is use me." Her voice grew louder. "Blake has—"

Stella dropped her bags and quickly stepped towards Sarah, her own voice loud as she cut her off. "I think we should take a breather," she said, raising her eyebrows at Sarah. "Let's go for a walk." She ushered Sarah off the couch and toward the door. She tossed back a promise they wouldn't be gone long over her shoulder to Severide.

Kelly watched the door close behind the two women and sank back on the couch, not sure what had happened and where he had gone wrong.

#

"Slow down," Stella said, putting a hand on Sarah's arm. She had never seen the girl so upset. "You don't want to overdo it."

"He thinks Blake is using me!" Sarah said, not slowing her angry stride. "As if Blake is getting anything out of this relationship. As if I'm not the one who's using him." And then her voice was choked with tears. "I need to tell Kelly. He can't think Blake is some—some—loser. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Stella still doubted Gallo's judgment after he had gotten Sarah pregnant pretty much the second they had met, but she didn't say anything. Too late for that now, and it wouldn't do anything to help Sarah. Instead she schooled her face into something encouraging. "I don't think telling him when you're this upset is the way to do it."

Sarah kept walking, arms swinging as she strode down the sidewalk. But as Stella's words hung in the air, Sarah slowed.

"Calm down. Get some space," Stella encouraged. "And then at least one of you can be rational when you tell Kelly about you and Blake." She didn't tell Sarah that she was worried not-rational was a huge underestimation of Kelly's reaction. "Kelly has really grown to like you and he feels protective of you." That much was true, at least. "It will go better if he sees you're not defensive about you and Blake."

Sarah nodded slowly.

Stella fished her keys out of her pocket. "Go see Blake. Calm down. And you can talk to Kelly after the CFD picnic tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Sarah's cheeks were still pink with anger and for a second, Stella worried Sarah was going to insist on storming back into the apartment and telling Kelly everything about her and Blake. But she finally took the keys Stella offered.

Sarah impulsively reached out and gave Stella a hug. "Thanks Stella," she said.

Surprised, Stella squeezed the younger girl. "Anytime."

She watched Sarah go to her SUV in the parking lot and drive off to Gallo's before turning back to the apartment building. Heaving a sigh, she went back in to face Kelly.

The Cubs game was still on, but Kelly wasn't watching it. He looked up when Stella came in and looked behind her.

"She went to her boyfriend's place," Stella explained. She saw the way Kelly's jaw tightened, the way his eyes narrowed. Yeah, telling Sarah to wait until things cooled down was definitely the right move.

"She deserves better than whoever this guy is," Kelly started.

"Kelly, I swear, you are going to blow this whole thing up."

"If me telling her the truth about this guy makes him take off, then he's not worth it."

Stella stood in front of him. She shook her head. "I don't mean that. I mean your relationship with Sarah. You're going to blow up your chance to be in her life. To be her dad."

He didn't answer right away. He looked away and she saw him fighting for control. "I don't want her to go through what her mom went through. What I put her through," Kelly finally said, his voice strained. "Trying to raise a baby on her own. Alone. Struggling. She deserves better." His jaw worked. "Her mom deserved better."

Stella softened at his words. She sank down on the couch next to him. "Hey," she said softly. When he didn't look at her, she reached out to gently turn his face toward her. Holding his face between her palms, she waited until he looked her in the eye. "You would have been there if you had known. And you're here now. You're here for Sarah and she knows that. That's what counts."

He didn't answer and Stella could see the guilt ran deeper than she had realized.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're a good man, Kelly Severide. And you're figuring out how to be a good dad." Her thumbs stroked his cheeks. "I'm proud of you."

Kelly reached up and clasped her wrists with his hands. She dropped her forehead against his. "Sarah isn't alone. She's not going to be raising this baby on her own. She's got us."

#


	20. Chapter 20

**Cindy, Kiwiflea, Duchess, Winter kiss- you guys are the absolute best to write for! And BTTWYA, thanks so much for sharing what you want to see, I love getting some fresh ideas to add into what I have planned (and sometimes to take the place of what I had planned, ha!). **

**Chapter 20**

Sarah followed Kelly and Stella toward the crowd gathered in the park. Kelly paused and looked back at her. She felt her shoulders tighten at the awkwardness that lingered between them after their argument about Gallo yesterday.

Kelly looked as uncomfortable as she felt. "I'm, uh," he stopped to clear his throat. "I'm glad you came."

Sarah felt some of the tension ease out of her. "Me too," she said with a tentative smile.

Kelly looked like he wanted to say more, but he just turned back to head towards the crowd.

"Hey! Sarah!" Sylvie called, waving them over.

Sarah parted ways with Kelly and Stella, relief at the distance relaxing her smile.

Hermann nodded a greeting. The blonde woman next to him lit up when she heard Sarah's name. Hermann nodded toward her. "This is my wife, Cindy."

Cindy's warm smile was contagious. "It's so nice to meet you," she said. She caught Sarah off guard with a quick hug. "Christopher has told me what a help you've been at Molly's."

Sarah glanced at Hermann. "It's been a great place to work."

"And Christopher also said you and Gallo are expecting?" Cindy continued.

Hermann let out a hum of disapproval and motioned for Cindy to stop. She missed it, her kind eyes looking at Sarah.

"He's such a nice young man. When are you due? I probably have some of our old baby things in the garage I can find for you."

Hermann stepped between his wife and Sarah and murmured stiffly. "Not everyone knows about Gallo," he said between his teeth. "Like Severide."

Cindy's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Looking back to Sarah she cringed. "I'm sorry. My lips are sealed. But let me know if you need any baby things." Turning back to Hermann, she gave him a swat across the chest. "I can't believe you didn't tell me it was a secret." Sarah could hear Cindy lecturing Hermann as they walked away. "What were you thinking, Christopher?"

Sylvie handed Sarah a bottle of water. "Do you want to go see the competitions? They'll be starting soon."

Dark hair caught Sarah's eye. Blake came up alongside her. "I like your shirt," he said under his breath.

The gray t-shirt with 'Truck 81' in navy lettering had come from his closet. Sarah blushed. When Severide had seen her come out of her room this morning in the t-shirt, he had thanked Stella for giving it to Sarah and Stella hadn't corrected him, though she had given Sarah a look saying she knew exactly where it had come from.

Sarah faced Blake and linked her fingers with his briefly, before stepping back. "I should go find Kelly. I think Stella said he's in the push-up contest."

Blake's eyes twinkled. "I'm his competition. I'll walk with you."

Sarah hadn't told him what Kelly had said about him last night. And she hadn't told him today was the day she was telling Kelly that Blake was her boyfriend. She wanted one last day of ignorant bliss before things got really awkward. And really complicated. She let her hand brush against his as they went to find the competition.

"Hey Lieutenant," Blake called, jogging into the grassy area where Kelly stood with Casey, Kidd, and Cruz. "Is Squad ready to admit defeat?"

Casey clapped a hand on Gallo's shoulder and said something that made him laugh. Sarah saw Kelly cut a look toward her and his jaw tightened.

Cruz was looking between Sarah, Gallo, and Kelly and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Sarah tried to silently beg him not to say anything. Just for one last day.

Boden stepped in the middle of the firefighters. Groups of men and a few women from other firehouses stepped forward as the chief called out the rules of the competition in a booming voice.

At the first whistle, everyone went down into plank position.

Sarah caught herself before she called out encouragement to Blake when everyone around her started cheering.

Another whistle and the contest was on. Blake, Kelly, and Kidd all effortlessly hammered out push ups. Sylvie came up next to Sarah and let out a cheer. Sarah couldn't help it. She joined in, cheering for everyone who had become her family in such a short time.

Other engine companies, truck crews, entire firehouses, dropped out before 51 lost their first man. Or woman. With a groan, Stella dropped down and, arms shaking, couldn't push herself back up.

Sarah clapped along with the crowd when Stella sat up and dusted off her hands, a good-natured smile on her face.

Cruz was the next to drop, followed by another firehouse, then finally Casey.

It was just Severide and Gallo left.

Sarah's smile started to dim when she saw the sweat dripping from their faces. Stella had come to join her and Sylvie, and Sarah could tell when they saw the grim determination of both men that said this was more than a friendly face-off. Stella stopped cheering and exchanged a look with Sylvie. Foster approached. "This isn't going to end well."

The entire crowd was cheering wildly, counting out loud to number the push ups, but Sarah, Stella, Sylvie, and Foster watched silently.

Both men had slowed considerably, but were still going through the required motions. Kelly reached the top of a push up and moved his head enough to see Blake. Then his mouth set in a hard line and he kept going.

Sarah could see Blake giving it everything he had. His breath came out on a harsh puff with every move. His arms were trembling. He glanced at Kelly, firmed his jaw and redoubled his efforts.

Kelly was grunting from the strain.

Blake went down for one more push up… He slid his eyes toward Kelly, then to the crowd and met Sarah's.

Sarah wasn't smiling. She looked from Kelly to Blake and pressed her lips together. She could feel the clear discord between the two men trying to prove themselves and it made her gut twist with anxiety.

A groan went through the crowd when Blake lowered himself down to the grass, followed by applause as Boden declared Kelly the winner.

Blake rolled over on his back. He gave Sarah a quick wink before standing and holding out a hand to Kelly.

"Nice job, Lieutenant."

Kelly looked at the offered hand before taking it without comment, then turned to find Stella and Sarah.

Sarah let all her breath out all once. She lost sight of Blake, but saw his roommates bounding toward him.

Sarah congratulated Kelly shyly, stepping back as the rest of 51 came forward to slap his back. She looked for Blake, but he was lost in the crowd. She turned her attention back to Kelly and Stella.

#

"How does she even know them?" Kelly muttered.

Stella followed his gaze to a picnic table across the park. Sarah sat with Gallo and his roommates. She laughed at something one of them said.

"I think it's nice she has some friends," Stella said.

Kelly frowned and tossed his burger down on his plate. "I don't know anything about them except they're friends with Gallo. Not a great recommendation."

Stella narrowed her eyes at him. "You never had a problem with Gallo before. Just because you think he's interested in Sarah, suddenly he and all his friends are bad influences? It's nice for her to be around people her own age. Not just her dad." She raised an eyebrow at him, willing him to think rationally.

"He's impulsive. He's a daredevil. He doesn't think. He's clearly flirting with someone who has a boyfriend already. Do any of those sound like qualities Sarah should be around?"

Stella grimaced. Maybe she shouldn't have stopped Sarah from telling Kelly the whole truth yesterday.

Kelly was looking back toward the table, but it was empty. "Where'd they go?" he asked. "We should get Sarah and head home."  
Stella took a sip of her drink, stalling. "Kelly, let it go."

Kelly was already on his feet, striding through the park. "Cruz!" he yelled.

Cruz turned and blanched at the sight of the angry Squad Lieutenant coming toward him. He lifted his chin and waited for Severide to approach.

"Did you see Gallo? Or Sarah?"

Cruz started to nod, then changed it to a negative head shake. He glanced at his fiancée and she gave him a questioning look. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well?" Kelly demanded.

Stella had jogged to catch up to him. She shot Cruz an apologetic look. "They were going to return the relay race supplies to 51," she said. "Sarah said she'd get a ride home from Gallo."

Kelly's jaw worked before he spun on his heel and headed toward the parking lot.

Stella closed her eyes and asked for patience, before she jogged after him. "Kelly," she tried again.

He didn't answer, just opened the door and waited for Stella to decide to get in.

The engine of his muscle car roared as he gunned the engine out of the parking lot.

#


	21. Chapter 21

**Cindy, your words were really an encouragement. Thank you! Kiwiflea, I LOVE Hermann and Cindy together and wish she was on the show more. She's a treasure. She's going to keep popping up in this story every now and then. Winter kiss, ooohhhh I like how you think! I'm giving your ideas some serious thought!**

**Chapter 21**

Sarah reached in the back of Blake's truck to get an armload of ropes.

"Nope," he said, without pausing. He took the ropes from her and added it to the turnout coats he already had draped over his arm.

Sarah paused, looking over at him.

"You're not lugging equipment into the firehouse."

"Well I'm not sitting back and watching you do it all," she argued.

"Of course not," Blake said with a grin. "You're going to walk with me."

"Blake," she started to argue again, but he cut her off.

"No way. You're not going to overdo it. You were out in the heat at the picnic all day. You're going to go inside with me and get a drink of water while I unload this."

He gave her a light bump to get her moving and laughed at her mock offense. Sarah couldn't hold her back her own laugh.

She followed him into 51 and let him lead her into the kitchen after depositing the ropes and coats. He poured her a glass of water and pulled a chair out for her.

"You're being ridiculous," she said without rancor.

"I'm being a gentleman," he responded with a wink. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and jogged outside to finish getting the gear from the back of his truck.

Sarah sipped the water. The common room was empty, and there were no trucks in the bay. The air conditioning did feel good after a day in the sun.

The door opened and she looked up. Instead of Blake, it was Hermann and Cindy with boxes of food.

"We got the leftovers for the guys on third shift," Hermann said.

Sarah started to get up, but Hermann shot her a look. "I'm betting someone told you to get off your feet and drink some water. I'm not getting in the way of that plan."

Cindy gave Sarah a smile as she went to the kitchen with her stack of boxed food.

Sarah obediently drank her water, hoping she could avoid Hermann bringing her another glass to force down. She looked up again when Blake came through the doors.

Sarah held up her empty glass for him.

"Do you need another—"

"No," Sarah cut him off. She pushed her chair back and rested her hands on his chest. "I promise I'm drinking enough, I'm taking my vitamins, everything is fine."

And everything was fine. For the first time in what felt like a long time. Hopefully it would be even better once she talked to Kelly tonight.

"Alright, I'll take you home, then." Blake reached for her hand and Sarah called goodbye to Hermann and Cindy, promising to stop by and look at the baby things she had packed away.

Before they left the garage, Sarah hesitated.

Blake looked at her. Sarah took a breath. "Blake, I'm going to tell Kelly about us," she said. She hadn't wanted to ruin the fun of the CFD picnic thinking about it, but now it was becoming the only thing she could think about.

Whatever she expected to see from him, it wasn't the relief that spread across his face.

"You're not mad?" Sarah asked. "Because he's not…" How did she tell him that Kelly was not his biggest fan? She could tell him that her dad seemed to have a blind spot where she and Blake were concerned, but she was going to do her best to convince him that Blake was a good guy. A great guy. Just thinking about the confrontation made her nauseous.

"I don't want to hide," Blake said. His dark eyes were intense, meeting hers and holding them without any doubt. "I'm with you, Sarah. You and our baby. I'm not leaving and I don't care who knows that. I'm not ashamed of us."

Some of the tension left Sarah's shoulders. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Blake's lips.

Blake responded. He dropped his hands to rest on her hips. Sarah could feel her knees going weak and leaned back against the cement block wall, her hands fisting in the fabric of Blake's t-shirt.

#

Blake wasn't sure how he was supposed to breathe when he was this close to Sarah. He lifted a hand to thread through her hair, cradling the back of her head as he kissed her.

"What the hell are you doing?" The words came like a blast through the empty garage, shot right at Blake. Blake jolted. He barely had time to turn, trying to keep Sarah shielded behind him when Severide was in the garage in two strides and hauled Blake away from Sarah by the front of his shirt.

Blake struggled against Severide's hold, just to twist enough and try to see Sarah. He couldn't see her past Severide, but could hear her breaths coming in panicked gasps.

"Severide, don't do this," he said, pushing at the older man, trying to get him to release his hold.

Severide's response was to slam Blake against the wall next to the door, knocking the air from his lungs.

"What is wrong with you?" Severide asked through gritted teeth, his forearm pinning Blake against the wall. "She has a boyfriend and you take advantage of her? Here?"

"That's not…that's not…" Blake wheezed out. He struggled for air and looked toward Sarah again. Her face was white, she was pressing herself against the wall, and she looked like she was ready to run. Blake tried to get enough air gathered to reassure her. "Sarah, it's ok. Don't worry, it's fine."

Severide pressed harder with his forearm and shifted, cutting Blake's view off from Sarah. "Don't talk to her," he ordered.

Blake held up his hands, a sign of peace. "Ok. Let's just take this outside. Not here. Not in front of Sarah."

Kelly grabbed Blake again and slammed him against the wall. His head hit the concrete block wall and pain burst in his head.

"Kelly!" Sarah screamed in terror.

Blake blinked. He had to clear his vision. He had to get Sarah away from this fight. She was skittish under good circumstances, he could only imagine what seeing her father like this would do to her.

"Severide," he ground out. "Don't do this."

"Kelly!" This time it was Stella. And she didn't sound terrified. She sounded mad.

More voices echoed through the garage.

"What are you doing?" Hermann demanded. He was able to pull Severide back enough that Gallo could get a gulp of air. Kidd and Hermann together got Severide all the way back and Gallo didn't waste a second getting around the angry lieutenant.

Sarah was standing, barely, supported by Cindy. Her eyes were panicked and she looked like a scared kid.

Blake went to her. She was trembling all over. Her terrified eyes sought him out. He reached out to her and she nearly fell into his arms.

Behind him, Severide shook off Hermann and Kidd's hold. Gallo turned to face him head on, tucking Sarah against his back, between him and Severide. He could feel her breaths coming in quick gasps.

"Look, you want to step outside and give me a beating, we'll do that," Gallo said. "I'm not going to fight you."

Kidd planted herself in between Severide and Gallo. "Kelly, you need to calm down," she said.

"Calm down?" Severide repeated, sounding the opposite of calm. "Did you see—"

"I saw," Kidd said.

Severide took a step toward Gallo and Gallo tightened his grip on Sarah behind him.

"Lieutenant, I don't know what you think is going on, but Sarah and I have been seeing each other for awhile."

The older man narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Or our baby."

The words hung there in the silent garage. The only sound was Sarah, trying to stifle her tears.

Severide's body was tensed in anger, Gallo wasn't sure he had heard.

"Kelly," Kidd said. She laid a hand on his arm. "Gallo is Sarah's boyfriend."

Severide finally looked away from Gallo. He didn't look like he understood what Kidd was telling him.

Hermann ventured forward. "Come on, Severide. It's a lot to process. Let's get some air."

Severide looked like he was going to go with Hermann, then froze. He looked back at Kidd. Over to Hermann. "You knew?" he said, his voice laced with incredulous disbelief. "You all knew about…this?"

"I'm sorry," Sarah's words were so quiet, muffled as they were spoken into the back of his t-shirt, he didn't think anyone could hear them.

But Severide looked toward her. Sarah ducked out from behind Gallo. She was still shaking, her face was ashen. She twisted together her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Kelly. I didn't want to cause any problems. I didn't want to upset you. I didn't...I didn't…" And then her legs were giving out.

Gallo reached for her and caught her before she went down on the concrete. She was shaking like a leaf. Gallo pulled her against him. He looked at Severide. Sarah's dad was looking at her, a stricken look on his face.

"Sarah," he started, but then didn't seem to know what to say.

"I'm going to take her home," Gallo said. He didn't look at Severide, didn't wait for anymore fallout.

Kidd murmured a thanks to him as he half carried Sarah past them. He didn't stop until he had her settled in the passenger seat of the truck. He leaned over her, framing her in with his arms. The tremors were slowing, but she didn't look at him.

Blake rubbed his hands over her shoulders. She flinched at the touch and Blake jerked away as if he had hurt her.

"Sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he assured her. He wanted to kiss her, to put a hand on her, reassure her, but she was sitting with her eyes closed as if waiting for a blow. So Blake backed away and shut the door, careful not to let it slam.

He got behind the wheel and drove her in silence, not sure if he could fix what Leo had broken.

#


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Severide opened the door to his apartment and went inside without waiting for Stella.

"No one meant to keep anything from you," Stella finally said, breaking the silence that had lasted since they left the firehouse.

Severide didn't say anything, going to the kitchen and opening the fridge, but not seeing anything that was there.

Stella followed him. "You've seen how shy Sarah is. She wanted to keep it to herself."

"Herself and you and Hermann," Severide said through gritted teeth.

Stella grabbed the fridge door from him and slammed it shut. "And Brett and Foster and Cruz," she added. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "And you know what? The way you acted, seeing her with Gallo has me thinking she was right to not tell you."

"He got her pregnant as soon as they met," Severide almost yelled. "And he's been sneaking around with her, he was pawing her in the garage, he's reckless and impulsive—"

"And Sarah likes him," Stella interrupted.

Severide opened his mouth to argue, but Stella put her hands on his shoulders. "Kelly, you have to just bite your tongue and be ok with Sarah and Gallo or you're going to ruin any relationship you've managed to start with her." She gave his shoulders a squeeze and her mouth quirked in the start of a smile. "And now you're officially a real dad."

Severide looked at her in question.

"You can't stand your daughter's boyfriend." She pressed a kiss to his lips and moved closer.

Severide heaved out a sigh and pulled Stella into his arms.

"But tomorrow you're going to fix things with Sarah. And Gallo," she said, resting her head against his chest.

Severide didn't argue, but he didn't say anything to agree either. He would do whatever it took to fix things with Sarah, but he couldn't promise to make an effort with Gallo.

#

Blake wished Sarah would say something.

"I'm so sorry, Blake."

Besides that. He had lost count of how many times she had apologized since they had left 51.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said. "None of this is your fault."

This time, though, the tears started to fall.

"Hey," he said, "come here."

She pulled away, shaking her head. His CFD sweatshirt swamped her small frame and hid the start of a bump that was starting to show. His sweatpants were rolled up at the ankles and her bare toes peeked out. She stepped back again, bumping into the door of his room. She opened it and hurried down the hallway.

Blake knew better than to reach for her from behind. He got in front of her and held up his hands. "Just talk to me," he said.

Sarah shook her head, the tears falling more quickly. Her fine hair escaped the braid she had put it in earlier. "There's nothing to say," she said brokenly.

"Sarah," he tried again, reaching out to her. She stepped back and shook her head again.

"Don't, just don't…this is all my fault. Kelly's angry and he hurt you and it's all my fault." She wiped at the tears as they fell.

Behind her, Blake's roommate came out, concern darkening his face when he saw Sarah crying. He looked to Blake. Blake shook his head and his roommate nodded with another look at Sarah, before going back to his room.

The only light in the living room came from the streetlights coming through the window and it made the tears streaking Sarah's cheeks glisten.

"None of this is your fault," Blake said firmly.

"Kelly hurt you," Sarah said. She finally reached for him and felt the back of his head, where he had hit it against the wall earlier.

Blake reached up and laced his fingers through hers, pulling her hand away. He kissed her hand. "He thought was protecting you." He used his free hand to wipe away her tears.

"He shouldn't have," she said. "Just like you shouldn't be protecting me from Leo. Everyone around me is getting hurt and fighting and…" she was crying too hard to go on.

Blake pulled her to him and she finally didn't resist. "Everyone around you cares about you," he said. "Kelly would never hurt you," he said, getting to what he knew was her real fear. "We're all trying to protect you. Kelly, me…we're trying to help you."

He stroked her back, brushed her hair away from her face, held her close until her sobs slowed to nothing more than shaky breaths.

"Ok?" he asked her.

She nodded against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes and wishing he could fix everything that was crushing Sarah. His forced out a steady voice. "Come on, you need some sleep."

Sarah let him keep his arm around her. He didn't let go.

#

Sarah stayed as close as she could to Blake as they went down the hallway to Kelly's apartment. The morning outside was cool and she still had on his sweatshirt. As they approached the door, she stopped, her feet stuck to the floor.

Blake looked down at her, his brow creasing with worry.

"I can't," she said. "I can't face Kelly. Not after how I lied to him and got you hurt and made him so angry…" Her hands were shaking as hard as her voice.

Blake lowered his head so he was eye level with her. "Yes you can," he said. "You can do this. No one is angry with you. I know how much having Kelly in your life has meant to you. I don't want you to lose that."

Sarah took a breath, but it was hard to breath. Her lungs felt tight with fear.

"I'm going to stay right with you," Blake assured her.

She finally managed to nod and take a step.

They made it to the door and Sarah tried the door. It was locked. She hadn't had her keys with her yesterday, so she glanced at Blake. At his encouraging nod, she tentatively tapped on the door.

It swung open quickly enough that she could tell Stella had been waiting for her.

Stella's face was lined with worry, though her clear relief at seeing Sarah tempered it. She wrapped Sarah in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you came home," she whispered fiercely in Sarah's ear.

A lump lodged in Sarah's throat and she squeezed Stella tighter.

Stella finally let her go. "Hey Gallo," she greeted Blake.

Sarah stayed close to Blake's side as Stella ushered him in. Stella closed the door behind them and Sarah looked over toward the kitchen and saw Kelly standing there.

She froze and Blake bumped into her back. Sarah pressed back as close to him as she could. Blake put a supportive hand on her lower back.

Kelly didn't say anything, just looked from her to Blake. Sarah saw his jaw tighten briefly before he glanced at Stella. He stepped toward Blake, hand outstretched.

"Gallo," he said.

Blake reached around Sarah and shook Kelly's hand. "Hi Severide."

"About yesterday," Kelly started.

Blake shook his head. "You were looking out for your daughter. I would have done the same thing."

Kelly nodded his appreciation, then stepped back.

"Sarah," he started.

Sarah flinched back as soon as his attention turned to her. Blake's hand was warm on her back.

"I'm sorry," Kelly said. His voice was low and he cleared his throat. "I didn't know you and Gallo…" he cleared his throat again. "I didn't want to scare you."

Sarah pressed her lips together. She thought of what Blake had said last night, that Kelly would never hurt her, he was trying to protect her.

"I should have told you about Blake," she said, but Kelly was already shaking his head.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I—you—this whole thing is new for both of us. I wasn't there for you and I'm trying to make up for that. Badly," he added.

Sarah tried for a tentative smile. "You're not doing any worse at this than I am," she said.

Kelly finally gave a short laugh. "Well, maybe you get that from me. Your mom was great with people. She put them at ease and listened to them. I'm…not like her."

Sarah thought of all the neighbors they had had over for dinner through the years. Her mom always had enough to share, even when times were tough. It was her warmth that made their apartment a home more than any décor or furniture.

"I, uh, I found some old picture of her last night," Kelly said, gesturing toward a stack of photos on the kitchen table. "If you want to see them." He looked like he was holding his breath.

Sarah hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

She made her way to the table, skirting around the far side from Kelly and sitting across from him.

"Gallo, you want to help me with something outside?" Stella asked.

Sarah looked at Blake and he raised his eyebrows in question. Sarah bit her lip, looked to Kelly who was sliding a photo towards her, and back to Blake. She nodded slightly.

Blake followed Stella out of the apartment and Sarah twisted her hands in her lap, looking across the table at her dad.

Kelly met her eyes briefly before looking down at the photos again. "This, uh, this was your mom and me at prom," he said.

Sarah reached over for the picture and didn't yank her hand back when her fingers accidentally bumped his.

"We spiked the punch," Kelly said, a smile starting. "It was your mom's idea and she had no idea what she was doing. They ended up calling the paramedics when the home ec teacher passed out."

Sarah felt her own smile grow at the idea of her mom as a carefree teenager with Kelly.

"What's this picture?" she asked, her hands getting steadier and muscles relaxing as she listened to Kelly tell her.

#


	23. Chapter 23

**Duchess of Lantern Waste and Kiwiflea, thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter. I agree, Duchess, I think there could be problems for Gallo down the road with how quickly he is jumping into everything. I'm not sure what that would look like and am open to any thoughts.**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story!**

**Chapter 23**

Sarah tried to avoid looking at Kelly as she poured a bowl of cereal. He was pouring a glass of juice at the end of the kitchen island. Sarah picked up her bowl and went the long way around to avoid having to get too near him and sat on one of the stools.

Kelly glanced up at her and she could see in his expression that he had noticed her going out of her way to avoid contact with him, but he didn't say anything about it.

Sarah bit her lip to hold back the apology that automatically sprang forth. For the first time she considered actually telling him about Leo. Not everything, but about how he treated her when they were dating. Explain that it wasn't anything Kelly was doing that made her so jumpy.

"Kelly?"

Kelly settled into a stool at the far end of the counter from her and looked up when she said his name.

"Did you ever…maybe did you know someone who dated someone who—"

A knock at the door cut her off.

Stella came out from her bedroom, still putting the back on one of her earrings. "Come on in," she called.

The door opened and Foster came in, followed by Brett.

"Are you and Sarah ready?" Brett asked.

"Ready?" Sarah asked. She looked to Stella.

"Shopping," Stella declared. "We're taking you out. Whatever you need, we're getting it today."

Sarah immediately started shaking her head. "I don't need anything. You and Kelly, all of you," she amended with a weak smile for Foster and Brett, "have done more than enough."

Stella came close enough to Sarah that Foster and Brett couldn't hear her quiet words. "Sarah, you have one backpack with clothes. I know you need more than that. And I bet you need some maternity clothes."

Sarah's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "I don't—I can get what I need. I just haven't had a chance…I don't need charity," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Not charity," Stella started to say, but Kelly stood and went to get his wallet from the table by the door where his keys were kept. He came back to Sarah and opened it, holding out the cash to her.

Sarah stared at it in confusion until Kelly looked uncomfortable. "I—this is what a dad does, right?" he asked her. "Give my…daughter…money for shopping. What I should have been doing for you."

Sarah didn't know what to say. She couldn't really say anything around the lump in her throat. Kelly had called her his daughter and was trying so hard in spite of everything she was getting wrong.

Stella plucked the money from Kelly's hand and pressed it into Sarah's. "Yes, that's what a dad does. Let's go." She gave Sarah a light nudge.

Sarah reflexively moved and started to follow Stella, but she stopped next to Kelly. "Thanks, Kelly," she managed.

He nodded. "Have fun."

Sarah let Stella, Foster, and Brett gather her purse, set some shoes out for her to slip on, and usher her toward Foster's car.

Sarah slid into the backseat with Stella, still not quite sure what was happening.

Foster drove them to the north end of the city where the large mall and high end stores were.

Brett linked arms with Sarah as soon as they were out of the car and started across the parking lot toward the building. "They have a store with maternity clothes here. We're going to get everything you need. You're due in October, right?"

Sarah stiffened and glanced over at Brett. Brett smiled innocently.

"Um, yeah." Her heartbeat picked up as she wondered whether Brett had done the math.

Brett leaned closer. "Foster and I know. Gallo asked us not to say anything to anyone."

Sarah held her breath, looking at Brett.

"We're not going to say a word," Brett promised. She gave Sarah a warm smile. "You and Gallo are good together and when you got pregnant is your business."

Sarah's breath rushed out in relief.

"But you know Stella and Severide wouldn't care if you had a boyfriend before Gallo," she continued. "They like you, Sarah. Nothing is going to change that."

Sarah pressed her lips together. It was so much more than just having a boyfriend before Gallo. She started to shake her head, but Brett wisely changed the subject.

"So, I asked my friend who just had a baby last year and she gave me a list of what you're going to need. You should look it over and see what you think." Brett fished a paper out of the pocket of her khaki shorts and handed it to Sarah before turning around to call to Foster and Stella. "We're starting at the maternity store, right? Then Nordstrom?"

Sarah told herself she would go along with the morning they had planned, buy a couple things with her own money, then give Kelly back what he had given her when they went home. She would just do her best to act like she was having a good time until then.

She hadn't counted on Stella, Foster, and Brett actually making the shopping trip fun. When Stella came out of a fitting room with a fake pregnancy belly on, modeling it for them, Sarah couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her. And when Foster commented that it looked good on Stella and she and Kelly should get busy working on that, Sarah ducked when Stella threw the fake belly at Foster and forgot to be self-conscious.

Three stores later, Brett shifted her bags to one hand so she could pull out her phone. Brett checked the time and announced she was starving. Sarah moved along with them to a restaurant and set her bags down next to her chair. Before she opened her menu, Stella picked up one of her own bags and slid it across the table to Sarah.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

Stella nodded toward it. "Open it. It's for you."

Sarah hesitated. Stella grinned and corrected herself. "Really, it's for the baby."

Biting her lip, Sarah finally pulled the bag to herself and slowly opened it. She pulled out a small fire truck.

"Kelly will be annoyed I got the baby a truck instead of squad, but I figure if his dad and his…aunt both are on truck, then that's what he should have."

Sarah laughed. She willed back the tears that were too close to the surface. "Thank you," she managed.

Brett cooed over the small truck, but Foster's brow furrowed in thought. "Wait a minute. You're not the baby's aunt. What will you be, Kidd?"

Brett looked over at her. "Yeah, Kidd. Severide is the baby's…Severide is going to be a grandpa!"

Shocked silence fell around the table. Stella finally broke the silence. "We are all going to promise that none of us tells Kelly he's a grandpa. I'm going to let him figure that one out on his own."

Brett and Foster bit back smiles, but nodded. Sarah opened her mouth, but Stella held up a hand. "Don't you dare apologize. You didn't make Kelly a grandpa. That train left the station back when he met your mom in high school."

Sarah closed her mouth. Then her eyes widened and she looked at Stella, the words leaving her mouth before she realized it. "So that would make you more of my baby's grandma than his aunt?"

Foster held back a snort of laughter and Brett choked on the sip of water she had just taken.

A stricken look froze Stella's face before she pursed her lips and leaned forward, elbows on the table. "If you tell Kelly that, I'll make sure he personally chaperones every single date you go on with Gallo."

A giggle escaped Sarah and she valiantly tried to hold it back. But another escaped and then another and Stella tried to look indignant, but her smile won out.

"I think Nana has a nice ring to it," Foster managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Stella pretended to hit her with her menu before the entire table dissolved into a fit of giggles.

#


	24. Chapter 24

**There's been a steady trickle of new followers for this story (welcome! I hope you're enjoying it!) so I REALLY wanted to get a new chapter posted as a thank you to all of you. Thanks so much for following along!**

**Duchess and FreeWar- your requests have been noted and I promise will be granted before too long! :)**

**Thanks again for following and reviewing, it means so much to me.**

**Chapter 24**

Blake saw Sarah's car approaching in his rearview mirror and hopped out of his truck. She parked behind him, where she always did, a half a block away from Molly's. The smile she gave him when he opened her car door for him made it worth him meeting her to walk her the short distance into work.

She slid her hand into his and he glanced at her. The small gesture was something she would have been too timid to do even three weeks ago. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good day?" he asked her.

She nodded, her smile stretching even as she ducked her head. "Yeah. Bret and Foster had shopping plans with Stella and me." Her cheeks brightened to a pink hue. "I got some maternity clothes and a few baby things."

He had noticed the Chicago Cubs shirt and jeans she was wearing were new, but hadn't wanted to embarrass her by mentioning it. He knew she had been living in her car when she met Kelly and had painfully few possessions. His own smile dimmed as he thought of the years in foster care, bouncing between placements with everything he owned in a garbage bag. He wanted better for her, but hadn't known how to offer to buy her things without embarrassing her. He mentally thanked the ladies of 51 for taking care of that.

"Your new things look good on you," he said, shoving aside the painful memories. The shirt must be a maternity shirt because it hugged her new curves and left no doubt as to her pregnant condition. A small feeling of panic hammered at his chest as he realized she was getting closer to having the baby every day. That thought was pushed away with the hard memories. He was here with Sarah right now, she was smiling at him, and that's what mattered.

Sarah hesitated, her steps slowing. She looked up at him uncertainly. "The baby's kicking," she said softly, uncertainly. She bit her lip, then reached for his hand and pressed it gently against the right side of her stomach.

A small flutter dusted against his fingertips and Blake reflexively jerked his hand back in alarm and looked to Sarah. A small laugh escaped her at the look on his face.

Blake looked back down at her stomach, just a small circle under the blue fabric. He gently touched the side of her stomach again and this time when the movement came he didn't move. Other than to raise his eyes to Sarah's.

"That's…wow," he said.

Sarah rested her hand over his, watching his reaction. When the movement stopped, he still didn't pull away.

"I'm glad I have you," Sarah said softly.

Blake finally moved his hand so he could cup her chin and tilt her face up toward him. He brushed a kiss against her lips. "I'm glad I have you," he answered her.

"Alright you two," Hermann's voice interrupted. "I'm not paying one of you to make calf eyes at Gallo, and I'm not paying the other one of you at all."

With a laugh, Blake slung his arm around Sarah's shoulders and met Hermann on the steps of the bar where he was unlocking the heavy wood door. "You don't have to pay me to hang around here," he said.

He followed them inside and set to taking the stools down from the tables, filling napkin holders, and sneaking looks at Sarah, well aware of how lucky he was.

#

The crowd was big enough that it almost drowned out the music. Sarah filled another two mugs with beer and slid them across the counter to the CFD firefighters who didn't work at 51, but she now knew from Molly's. She took their money and went to ring it up at the register.

Further down the bar, Hermann was hurrying as quickly as she was. She had once been intimidated by the weekend crowds and noise in the bar, but now welcomed seeing the mostly familiar faces.

"Another round?" called out Atwater. Sarah smiled to him and went to the cooler for another round of bottles of what the table of cops was drinking, filling her tray.

"How are you feeling these days?" Kim Burgess asked as Sarah was relieving the tray of the bottles.

Sarah gave the pretty intelligence officer a smile. "I'm good. Hermann's pretty adamant about giving me way too many breaks and not lifting anything heavier than a tray."

Ruzek lifted his bottle. "No such thing as too many breaks," he declared.

Sarah laughed and took their empty bottles with her. Behind the counter again, she glanced at Kelly at one end and Blake at the other. She was pretty sure the men hadn't so much as glanced at each other since they came in. But they would talk eventually. Stella, Bret, and Foster had all assured her they would figure out how to coexist in her life eventually. Looking at Kelly's granite profile, she doubted that.

She reached under the counter for a jar of peanuts and brought them down to Kelly, refilling the bowl in front of him.

"What's the score?" she asked.

"Cubs are up by two," he said. He slid the bowl closer to her and Sarah took a handful, watching the next batter with Kelly. They groaned in unison when he went down swinging on a pitch no one should have chased.

"Can I get a beer down here?" another customer called.

Sarah pushed the peanuts back to Kelly and went to the man in the ball cap pulled low over his face. She could hardly hear his voice over the racket of the bar.

"Whatever's on tap," he said in a low voice that Sarah had to strain to hear.

She hurried to fill the order. When she came back to him and handed him the mug, he reached out like he was going to grab it, but went past the mug and clutched her wrist in an iron grip instead.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat, wedged there with her heart, which had stopped beating.

The man leaned in close across the counter and she saw the face the shadow of the hat was hiding.

"W—what do you want?" she asked, her voice barely making it out.

Leo's eyes were flinty, his grip merciless. "What do you think I want?" he asked, tugging her closer to him, bending her wrist painfully.

Sarah couldn't hold back a cry of pain.

"Hey!" Blake's shout carried down the bar and the people around him turned to follow where he was looking.

Sarah couldn't see him, not with Leo in her face, but she could tell he was trying to push his way through the crowd to get to her. A CPD officer near her turned and quickly sized up the situation.

"You'll regret getting knocked up by some CFD loser," Leo said, his breath hot against her face, before giving her wrist one last squeeze in the vise and pushing away from the bar.

The officer reached for Leo, but he shoved his way past two women and was caught up in the crowd.

Blake made it to her, eyes darting from her to Leo's retreating form. "Are you ok?" he called, reaching a hand towards her, even as he pressed into the crowd.

Sarah tried to nod, but she couldn't move. She could still feel Leo's hand around her wrist. She remembered when he clenched her wrist in his hand and had twisted her arm behind her back with enough strength she thought her shoulder would dislocate. And the time he had held both her wrists, pinning her against the wall, his face pushed up against hers like it was tonight—

"Whoa," Kelly's voice surprised her, but it surprised her even more that she didn't flinch away from him. His voice was a calm anchor back in reality and she gratefully followed it.

She felt a strong arm around her and realized he was holding her up.

"Take her back here, Severide," Hermann was saying and then Kelly was guiding her through the swinging door into the kitchen, the sounds of the bar dimming when the door swung shut behind him.

Kelly lowered her into a folding chair and the shaking started. Kelly knelt down in front of her, taking the glass of water Hermann had gone to get. He pressed it into her hands. "Take a drink," he said.

Sarah gratefully gulped the water down, the cold bringing her the rest of the way back to the present. She heard Kelly ask Hermann if any of the paramedics were out there and the noise of the crowd filtered in briefly when he pushed through the door to check.

The back door opened as soon as Hermann left and Sarah nearly dropped her glass. Kelly neatly caught it and set it aside, raising his eyebrows in question to Blake.

Blake shook his head. "He disappeared somewhere down the alley." His voice was tight with anger.

Sarah didn't care. She was just relieved Blake was ok. She knew what Leo was capable of, what he had threatened.

"Hey now," Blake said, seeing her start shaking again. He smoothed her hair back from her face. "I'm fine. He's gone now." But the steel under his tone told her it was anything but fine.

"Did you know him?" Kelly asked.

"No," Sarah said quickly before Blake could answer. She saw Blake's mouth thin, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Let's go, I'll give you a ride home."

Kelly and Blake spoke at the same time, then tensed and looked at each other. Neither one rescinded his offer. Kelly narrowed his eyes. Blake stiffened his shoulders.

Sarah closed her eyes.

The door swung open again and this time it was Stella. She looked between the two men, to Sarah, and pursed her lips.

"Kelly go bring the car around back," she said. "Sarah, are you coming home or to Gallo's tonight?"

Sarah shook her head slightly, twisting her hands together in her lap. Stella made a strangled sound of frustration in her throat as she looked at her boyfriend and Sarah's boyfriend, neither one willing to back down.

Then Bret was hurrying into the kitchen. She looked from the staring contest, to Stella and Sarah. "Hermann told me…" she trailed off.

"Can you get your car?" Stella asked. "We'll leave the Neanderthals here to arm wrestle or throw spears or whatever they do, and we can bring Sarah home."

#

Another shadow traced across the ceiling of her bedroom and Sarah tensed, but the car kept driving. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could erase the entire evening. Stella had insisted she take a warm bath, giving her a fluffy towel and the new pajamas they had bought earlier in the day. Bret had stayed until Kelly arrived home, thankfully without a black eye or bloody nose. Sarah hated that Kelly had seen how weak she was, that Blake had to stand up to Leo yet again.

Blake had texted, asking if he could come over. She had assured him she was fine twice. She tossed onto her side, wishing she felt safe. Wishing she wasn't bringing Leo into the lives of everyone she cared about. A sob rose in her throat and she tried to muffle it in her pillow. She drew in a shuddering breath, fighting for control.

Her phone pinged with another text. Sarah sat up, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Another car drove by and she tensed, waiting to see if this would be Leo, ready for revenge. It kept driving.

Let out a shaky breath, she ready the text. It was Blake, wanting to know she was ok.

She wasn't. She was scared and alone. Kelly and Stella were sound asleep in their room while she jumped at every sound and every shadow.

She quickly typed in a response.

_I need you._

She had hardly sent the message when Blake's answer came through.

_I'm on my way._

#


	25. Chapter 25

**I think the last chapter was the first time I've never gotten any reviews on something I posted and I've been biting my nails, worried it was a disappointment to everyone. Hopefully it wasn't. But it was a necessary chapter to lead into this...**

**(Duchess and Winter kiss, this chapter is in response to a few of your past requests. Because the poor Gallo is carrying A LOT on his shoulders.)**

**Chapter 25**

Blake looked at Sarah. She had finally managed to fall asleep some time after 2 am. Her breathing was soft and even, but even now in her sleep, her brow was furrowed and her hands fisted on the blanket of her double bed.

He glanced at the clock on his phone. He would have to head out soon if he wanted to get home and grab his things before his shift at 51. But that meant that Sarah would be alone in the apartment until tomorrow morning while Severide and Kidd were also on shift. He rubbed a hand over his face. Maybe he could convince her to stay at his place. At least one of his roommates would be around and he wouldn't have to worry about Leo.

This constant stress of Leo had him on edge when he wasn't with Sarah and on guard watching for him when he was with her. He could only imagine what it would do to Sarah if she actually acknowledged that Leo was a problem.

Sarah stirred and let out a soft cry in her sleep. Even if she wouldn't admit it was a problem, the effects of Leo's confrontation showed. Blake rested a hand on her shoulder until she stilled, her breathing slowing to a regular rate again.

He looked at the bruises on her wrist. Everything in him was coiled tight, ready to fight Leo the second he saw that snake again. He forced himself to take a breath and ran light fingers over Sarah's wrist. He had to figure out how to protect her. He had to do something.

Quietly, he got out of bed. He'd head home and send one of his roommates over here to pick Sarah up. That way she could sleep a little longer.

He opened the door to her room, trying to keep the noise at a minimum. He turned to pull the door shut, easing it closed with nothing more than a soft click of the latch. He paused for a minute, closing his eyes, trying to steady himself to face the day after a night of trying to calm Sarah, reassure her, and keep his own anger at Leo from rising up and scaring Sarah.

He turned and came face to face with Severide.

There was a heavy pause as they stared at each other.

"Morning, Lieutenant," Blake said. He tried to step around Severide, but Severide didn't move.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Severide asked, each word slow and distinct. "Sneaking in after I'm asleep to see Sarah?" he asked.

Blake didn't have the patience, or the reserves left, to deal with this. Not this morning. "I need to get going. Shift starts in a couple hours."

Severide blocked him with a hard hand on his shoulder. "If you're going to be with Sarah, then at least man up and do it right. Don't treat her like some 1 am cheap fun."

Blake could feel his heart start to thud, the blood pounding and echoing in his ears with a roar. "You have _no idea_ what you're talking about," he ground out. He gripped Severide's hand and pulled it off his shoulder with a jerk.

Severide's eyes hardened and he gave Blake a hard shove. "I think I have a pretty good idea. You haven't left much to figure out. She's pregnant and you're slinking out the door before anyone wakes up."

Blake gave the older man a strong shove of his own and Severide took a step back to catch his balance. They squared off, jaws clenched, molars grinding, hands fisted.

Blake wasn't sure which one of them moved first. He didn't care. It just felt good to finally have someone to hit. To unleash his frustration. He grunted as Severide made contact with his ribs, but didn't loosen his grip, wrestling Severide against the couch, knocking into an armchair, a table lamp crashing to the floor.

He let go of his hold long enough to take a swing and connected with Severide's jaw. Severide let out a curse and tightened his grip on Blake.

_"What are you doing?"_

Blake heard Sarah's scream in the background and he could hear Kidd yelling, but he didn't back off. All the tension of the past months, taking Severide's comments in stride, seeing Leo coming after Sarah, the worry about the baby, it all finally had a release and he wasn't slowing down.

He got a solid fist to Severide's midsection and took a glancing blow off his own jaw.

_"Stop it! Kelly! Blake!" _Sarah's voice was panicked, and closer now.

Blake hesitated at the sound of her raw panic and it was enough for Severide to land another hit, right to the solar plexus, knocking all the air out of him. Blake wheezed out the air left in his lungs and couldn't drag anymore in. He took a stumbling step and sank to his knees.

#

Sarah saw Blake go down and ran to his side. "Blake?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

He nodded, wheezing. She kept a hand on him and whipped her head around to look at Kelly.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded. "What are you doing?"

Kelly rubbed at a bruise forming on his jaw. "I'm trying to make sure you don't make a mistake," he said, his voice rough. "Gallo skulking around with you at 51, and now here."

"Kelly," Stella said, a warning in her tone.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Kelly. "You have _no idea_!" she said, feeling the tears building behind her eyes. Stupid tears. She didn't want to be weak. She wanted to stand up for Blake for once. She dashed at the tears with the cuff of her long sleeve t-shirt.

"Sarah, don't," Blake said, the fight not quite out of him, but died down enough that he was trying to get her to backtrack.

Sarah felt Blake reach for her hand, but she jerked away and stood. She strode toward Kelly. "I _asked_ him to come over last night. I didn't want to be alone. He's never taken advantage of me. _Never_." She was shaking all over with fury and indignation. "Blake's never done more than kiss me and you are constantly at his throat."

The confusion in Kelly's eyes barely registered. Sarah hardly noticed Stella sinking down to sit on the couch, listening.

"I was pregnant when I met you; when I met Blake. And he's known for as long as I've known, but you know what? It didn't change how he looked at me. Or how he treated me." Sarah wiped at tears again, hating that they were blurring her vision. "Blake is a good man."

She saw Blake approach from the side and felt him touch her arm lightly. "Sarah," he said. He sounded like he regretted her defending him. She didn't care just then. She was sick and tired of her problems becoming everyone else's problems. Of Blake being blamed when he was just being a good guy.

"I'm sorry, Blake," she said, the tears coming faster. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let everyone think…I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Blake said. "I don't care what people think. This baby is ours, remember?"

Sarah sniffed and nodded. Blake squeezed her shoulder.

"Sarah," Kelly's voice came from behind her.

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut. She could only imagine what Kelly would have to say after she ran at him shrieking like that. She didn't regret defending Blake. But she would regret losing Kelly.

"I'm…I didn't know," he said.

Blake looked at Sarah, his dark eyes questioning her. Asking her to not let him come between her and her new relationship with her dad.

"It's fine, Severide," Blake said, stepping around her and holding out his hand. "No offense taken."

Severide kept his eyes on Sarah, but she couldn't find the words to smooth over this speed bump of epic proportions. He finally looked to Blake.

"Thanks, Gallo. And…" Severide looked like he was struggling for the right words. "I'm glad Sarah has you." He clasped Blake's hand briefly. Another look to Sarah and Sarah couldn't meet his eyes.

"We should get ready for our shift," he said to Stella.

Stella slowly stood. She looked like she was going to go to Sarah, but when Sarah didn't look at her, she nodded and followed Kelly to their room.

"I'm—"

"Don't say it," Blake said, one side of his mouth quirking in a smile. "Don't say you're sorry."

"But I am," Sarah insisted.

"I'm the one who went after Severide. Leo's the one who attacked you. Severide and your mom are the ones who broke up and kept him out of your life. You just kind of ended up here and we're all doing the best we can to make sense of it." Blake gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you come spend the day at my place. Someone will be there and you won't have to worry about Leo."

Sarah hesitated. The last thing she wanted was to require a baby-sitter. But she saw the worry lining Blake's face and so she nodded. The giant sigh of relief that Blake heaved told her she had made the right choice.

Blake waited while she gathered a few things, then got her settled in his Jeep. The ride to his house was quiet and Sarah glanced at him, at his tight grip on the steering wheel, the lines bracketing his mouth. She wondered if there was any way back to the easy happiness she had found with Blake, with Kelly and Stella, after the last twelve hours.

#


	26. Chapter 26

**First of all, thank you so much Ring Anonymous for your review! I fully admit to being a little insecure when I post new chapters of any of my fics and your comment really made my day. I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**Muses, as always thank you for thoughtful and in-depth comments. I'm so, so thrilled you're reading another one of my stories. (I freely admit to being a bit of a fangirl who can't get over you reading my fics, ha!)**

**And Kiwiflea- fingers crossed you enjoy this chapter (literally crossing my fingers). It came about entirely because of your review.**

**Chapter 26**

Severide was silent as he stowed his things in his locker. He heard someone coming into the locker room and looked up. It was just Casey.

He blew out a breath and closed his locker, meeting Stella's eyes.

She looked as shell-shocked as he felt.

"You doing ok?" Brett asked, coming to Stella's side. "Rough night after what happened at Molly's?"

Severide had honestly forgotten about the creep who had accosted Sarah at the bar. Yeah, he was shaping up to being a great dad.

"Yeah, something like that," Stella said.

It was almost time for roll call and Gallo still hadn't shown up, a fact he knew Stella was just as aware of based on her looks at the clock and the door.

Severide left her to walk with Brett and Foster and made his own way to the conference room.

He settled into his plastic chair, glancing at his watch again. Boden strode to the front. Just before he opened his mouth, the door opened and Gallo jogged in.

"Sorry, Chief," he apologized. The only open seat was next to Severide and Gallo made an awkward detour around it to go lean against the wall in the back.

Not that Severide blamed the kid.

Boden started talking, running down stats about barbecue fires with the warmer weather, but Severide lost focus before the chief could outline the CFD's public education initiative.

He replayed every conversation he could remember with Sarah, every run in with Gallo, trying to find some way he didn't come away as a complete jerk. He had no idea Sarah had been dealing with anything more than an unexpected pregnancy with her boyfriend. And he had been there every step of the way to make things worse for her.

He dragged a hand over his face.

"It will be alright."

Severide looked up. The room was emptying and Gallo stood near his chair.

"With Sarah," Gallo clarified. "It will be alright between you and her."

Severide couldn't hold back the humorless laugh.

Gallo pulled up a chair. Not the one directly next to him, Severide noted with hollow amusement, but a few seats down.

"Sarah doesn't seem tough, but she is. Tougher than people give her credit for," Gallo was saying. "And she's loyal. She's not going to let this ruin her chance to know you."

Severide's first instinct was to brush the kid off. But he glanced at Gallo then. His dark eyes were earnest, the way he leaned forward in his chair wasn't the posture of someone who was doing this just for his girlfriend's sake.

"Yeah," was all Severide could manage. He wanted to believe Gallo. He _should_ believe Gallo, after all he clearly knew Severide's daughter better than Severide did.

The fluorescent lights overhead buzzed in the silence. Gallo pushed his chair back and stood. He looked like he was going to say something else, but in the end just stuck his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants and turned to go.

"Hey." Severide shook himself enough out of his dismal thoughts to stop Gallo. And then he didn't know what he was supposed to say. He nodded. It wasn't enough to clear away the tense awkwardness, but at least they weren't throwing punches. He figured that would have to be good enough for now.

Gallo looked like he understood. A corner of his mouth lifted in the hint of a smile and he turned to leave.

#

"What in the world is this?" Sarah asked, not sure she wanted an answer.

Donovan's oversized frame took up the other end of the couch. "Juegos del Corazon," he answered matter of factly.

The theme music started and Keller came in from the kitchen, bowl of chips in hand to drop into the worn armchair on the other side of Sarah.

"Juegos del Corazon," Keller repeated. He looked at Sarah and wiggled his eyebrows at her in mock drama.

Sarah shook her head.

Donovan handed Sarah a bowl and motioned to the popcorn on the scratched coffee table in front of them. "Trust me, you're going to love it."

Sarah looked between Gallo's roommates doubtfully. But she obediently took her bowl and scooped some of the buttered popcorn into it.

As soon as the first actress came on screen, complete with jazzy outdated music, Sarah looked between the two men, but their entire focus was on the show.

"It's in Spanish," she said.

"I know," Keller said as if the foreign language made it even better, intent on the on screen drama.

Sarah waited a minute, watching the two of them and their rapt attention to the show. "I didn't know you guys spoke Spanish."

"We don't," Donovan said.

Sarah opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"And you guys watch this every week?"

"Yep."

Sarah nodded like she understood, but her brow wrinkled as she tried to follow the onscreen dialogue.

"Is that her sister?" Keller asked Donovan.

"I think it's the neighbor's illegitimate love child," Donovan answered.

Keller nodded like that made more sense.

A smile pulled at Sarah's mouth.

"I thought Alejandra was poisoned?" Donovan said.

Keller shook his head and answered around a mouthful of chips. "Raquel tried, but Gabriel had the antidote. He rode that horse down the beach to get it to her in time."

Sarah raised her eyebrows and looked back at the nefarious Raquel. "Is it because she wants to be with that guy?" she asked.

"Don Jorge," the guys answered in unison.

Sarah forgot about Leo and Kelly and the fight as she got drawn into the telenovela.

When the ending credits rolled she let out an annoyed huff. "What's going to happen to Marisol?" she demanded.

Donovan reached for the remote and flipped the channel over to sports. "We'll TiVo it. You going to watch with us?"

"Next Wednesday," Keller added.

"Well now I have to so I know what happens," Sarah said.

"Atta girl," Keller said, his blue eyes twinkling. "I knew Gallo liked you for a good reason."

Sarah's mouth twitched with a smile. The sportscaster started to recap the ball games from the night before, but Donovan interrupted.

"Gallo said you had some trouble at Molly's last night." His normally big voice was tempered.

Sarah automatically tensed. "It was nothing," she said shortly. She kept her eyes on the television, without seeing anything. She willed them to drop it. She didn't want them to know what she was dragging Blake into. Most of the time, she didn't want to drag Blake into it and knew she should tell him he was better off—

"He mentioned an ex," Keller said. His words sounded compassionate, but Sarah didn't want to risk a look at him to see his expression. She could imagine what they thought of her. She wished she had stayed back at Kelly's.

"I didn't mean for Blake to have to deal with any of this," she said. She forced herself to look between his roommates. She deserved whatever was coming. She felt her stomach churn with nausea at the idea of coming between Blake and his roommates. No way would she let that happen. If he had to choose, she would make sure he made the right choice.

They both had grown serious, the frowns on their face making her more uncomfortable. She set her bowl on the table. She could call a cab, or walk to the el.

"If this clown comes near you again and Gallo's not around, you can call me. Anytime." Keller nodded to underscore his words.

Sarah finally looked at him, not certain she was understanding.

"Or if you don't want to wait around," Donovan added, the threat in his voice making it lower. "We'll find him. Make sure he knows what's waiting for him if he tries anything again."

A solid lump of emotion wedged in Sarah's throat. She tried to clear it so she could say something, anything, to these two friends of Blake's that were making it clear they counted her as their friend, too. Clearing the lump turned into a shaky sob. Sarah caught it and held it back. She tried to say something again, but Keller interrupted.

"Gallo said you're a Cubs fan," he said, reaching over to steal the remote from Donovan and turn the volume up.

Sarah nodded, off balance by the abrupt change in conversation.

"Too bad," he sighed in mock disappointment. "I knew you seemed too good to be true."

Donovan shook his head in sorrow. "And here we even let you watch Juegos del Corazon with us."

Sarah let out a small laugh. Keller gave her a wink and Donovan kicked his feet out to rest on the table with a smile for her.

Sarah settled back in on the couch, darting glances at the two men. She had tried to find Kelly, build something of a relationship with her missing dad, and somehow had ended up with a growing circle of friends. Friends she could trust.

A warmth filled her as she let the good natured bickering and teasing flow and ebb around her to the backdrop of the sports channel.

#


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews on the last chapter! I just love posting and then hearing what your thoughts are. **

**Chapter 27**

Severide leaned back in the overstuffed, worn recliner in the truck bay. He held a newspaper in his hands to keep anyone from talking to him. The rest of Squad 3 argued good naturedly about the dominoes in front of him, but he tuned them out.

This was his second shift since he had found out about Sarah and Gallo and what the real situation was between them. Although he wasn't sure he really understood what the real situation was. Just that he had made a huge mistake in judging Gallo and he had no idea what had happened in Sarah's life before she showed up to meet him.

Not that he had all that much idea of what was happening in her life since she showed up to meet him.

Gallo was across the bay, scrubbing truck 81 clean. He didn't look at Severide. Hadn't made much effort to talk on their last shift together since he told Severide not to worry about Sarah, and neither one of them had made any effort this shift. The 48 hours off in between had been radio silence with Sarah staying at Gallo's place for the two days and not being scheduled at Molly's.

Severide was aware of the men at the table shifting their attention and Cruz called out a hello. He lowered his paper to see Sarah cautiously entering the garage. He started to set aside his paper, then stopped. There was a good chance his daughter wasn't here to see him.

Her pregnancy was obvious now, a pink tank top and khaki shorts not hiding how far along she was. Her strappy sandals slapped against the cement floor as she smiled at Gallo, her whole face lighting up.

Severide lifted his paper again when he saw Gallo's answering smile and the way he brushed a hand along Sarah's arm as he kissed her hello. He ducked behind his paper, relegating himself to the role of absentee father he clearly belonged in.

He stared blankly at the paper, not even sure what section he was holding. He told himself Sarah was lucky she had Gallo, that she finally had someone she could count on. It didn't have to be him. He didn't have any right to want it to be him.

"Kelly?"

Sarah's tentative voice was near.

Severide quickly set his paper down. Sarah stood near the table, her hands twisting together, but an uncertain smile on her face.

Severide didn't know what he was supposed to do. Stand up and try to hug her? Sit there and not say anything?

"We missed you the last couple days." That should be safe. Let her know he and Stella liked having her around.

Her brow furrowed and her smile wilted a little. "I'm—I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to…I just thought maybe it would be better if I was at Blake's for a little while…"

Ok, not the right choice because now she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Cruz interrupted the painfully awkward conversation. "Uh, you know, Lieutenant, I think we'll go get things set up outside for those drills we were talking about running." He shoved his chair back from the table, Tony following his lead. Cap sat back in his chair watching Sarah and Severide like he had a front row seat for a soap opera.

Cruz smacked Cap on the shoulder and jerked his head toward the exit. Cap understood then, and left with the others, leaving just Severide and Sarah at the table.

"It's fine you were with Gallo," Severide tried again. This conversation was physically painful to drag out. "I just meant we missed you."

Sarah tried for a smile again and Severide let out a breath. They had avoided any tears at least. That was an improvement from the last time they talked. And no one was yelling. He didn't know if he should push his luck and say anything more.

Sarah spoke, saving him from figuring out what he should do. She spoke quietly. "Um, I just wanted…I thought I'd stop by and see…" She took a breath and looked like she was marshaling her thoughts, and her courage. She let out her breath, the words coming out in a rush. "Sunday is Father's Day and I thought maybe I could make you lunch." She abruptly stopped, biting her lip, waiting for an answer.

It was the last thing he had expected. And caused a little squeeze of affection for Sarah that she even considered doing anything for him on a day he didn't deserve to be honored as a father.

"Yeah," he managed. "Yeah, that would be…Yeah."

Sarah's lips lifted in a hopeful smile. "Ok. Good." She sounded more relieved than the simple invitation should have merited. She hesitated, her fingers finding each other to twist together again and she winced. "I was hoping I could invite Blake, too? Since he's…"

Severide didn't feel the rush of anger the thought of Gallo had brought before. Instead, he felt relief knowing Sarah had someone looking out for her.

"Yeah," he said again. He didn't seem to be able to come up with a wide vocabulary right now. "You should. He's your baby's father. Seems right he should get his first Father's Day."

Sarah's smile lit up her face and Severide felt like he had finally passed some sort of test, one where he didn't know the questions and was blindly casting for the answers.

#

Sarah started to lift the big pan of lasagna out of the oven.

"I'll get that," Blake said.

Sarah let out a laugh. "I can lift a pan," she said, but she stepped aside and let Blake get it for her. She took the smaller pan of lasagna out and set it on the old Formica counter top on a folded towel. Somehow Blake and his roommates didn't own any hot pads. Or pot holders. Or serving spoons, basic cooking supplies, or things most kitchens would have. Sarah wasn't entirely sure how they fed themselves. She had picked up some necessities when she was at the grocery store to get the ingredients for the Father's Day lunch.

"What's the second pan for?" Blake asked.

Sarah went to the fridge and pulled out the salad she had made earlier. "For Donovan and Keller. They can reheat it when they get home later."

Blake surprised her by spinning her around and pulling her close to him. Sarah smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know if you keep feeding those two, they're going to insist you just move in over here," Blake said. "If I don't first."

Sarah laughed. "It's my civic duty," she teased. "To make sure the CFD's three best candidates don't waste away from starvation."

Blake's face grew serious. "Maybe you should—"

A knock on the door interrupted whatever he was about to say.

Sarah pulled away from him and took a deep breath. She looked over the small kitchen table, set with the mismatched dishes Blake and his roommates had, the fresh baked garlic bread, salad, and lasagna.

She followed Blake to the front door where he pulled it open. As far as Sarah knew, Kelly and Blake hadn't spoken since their knock-down brawl at Kelly's four days earlier. She had asked Blake how their two shifts since then had gone, and he had assured her they were fine, he and Kelly hadn't had any interactions, but weren't trying to avoid one another.

Stella came through the door first, going to Sarah and pulling her into a tight hug. "The apartment is way too quiet without you there," she said. "And I don't have anyone to watch chick flicks with now."

Sarah smiled hesitantly. "I wanted to watch Sweet Home Alabama tomorrow," she said.

"Yes. Definitely. I'm all in," Stella said. "I'll make sure we have popcorn and chocolate." She gave Sarah's arm a warm squeeze.

Sarah saw Kelly give Blake's hand a shake and look around the living room. He gave Sarah a nod.

"It smells good in here," he commented.

"It's my mom's recipe," Sarah said.

Kelly's eyebrows lifted. "Her lasagna? The recipe your grandma used to make?"

Sarah nodded.

"That's the best lasagna in Chicago. Probably in the state," he said.

Sarah looked to Blake, saw his reassuring smile. "It's in the kitchen. Lunch is all ready."

They went through the dining room and the pool table that filled the space.

"That's what we need," Kelly said to Stella.

Stella gave him a look that said she didn't agree, but didn't comment.

The kitchen was small, and warm in spite of the windows open to let in the summer air, but the sun shining in brightened the outdated space.

Sarah's nerves started again as they all sat together. Blake and Kelly hadn't spoken to each other yet. Sarah started to bite her lip, but caught herself. She tucked her hands in her lap to hide her nervous fidgeting.

"I, um, I…" she paused, trying to gather the words she wanted to say. "I just wanted to say how much…" She licked her lips and took a breath. She reached for the envelope sitting on the windowsill near her. She handed it to Kelly.

Kelly opened his and two tickets slipped out. He lifted them and read them. "Home plate tickets to the Cubs?" He looked at her.

Sarah rubbed her hands together nervously, her palms damp. "I thought maybe you and I…maybe we could go to a game together."

A smile spread across his face. "I'd love that."

Sarah let out a breath. "Me too." She tried again to find the words. "I just wanted you to know how glad I am to have you, Kelly."

Kelly looked at the tickets again before tucking them back in the envelope. He took a minute before he looked back at her again. "I'm really glad you found me," he said quietly.

#

"That went well," Blake said, bringing the dishes to the sink.

Sarah carried the glasses over. "It did. Right? You and Kelly even talked a little."

Blake took the glasses from her. "Severide and I will be fine. You, though, should sit down. You worked way too hard on homemade sauce and bread from scratch."

"I wanted it to be special," Sarah said. "You think it was special for Kelly? That he knows how much I appreciate everything he's been doing for me?"

Blake pulled her away from the table, toward the living room, intending to get her to sit and rest. "He knows," he told her for at least the third time since Severide and Stella had left.

Sarah was about to sit, which would have been no small relief for Blake. He felt like he was in a constant state of high-alert, making sure Sarah didn't overdo it and end up in the hospital again, that Leo didn't get to her, that he didn't come between her and Severide.

Instead of sitting, though, Sarah told him to hang on and hurried from the room.

"Sarah," he called, starting after her.

Sarah was in his room, getting something out of her bag with her clothes. She pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to him.

"Happy Father's Day," she said to him.

Blake took the package. She bit her lip as he unwrapped it. He pulled out a t-shirt and a framed picture. He unfolded the t-shirt first and held it up.

It just said 'Dad' across the chest. A smile spread across his face. It set all those anxieties at ease for awhile. Because it reminded him what he and Sarah had, what they were looking forward to. He took off his CFD shirt and pulled the new one on.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Sarah's smile was genuine. "I think you're going to make a great dad."

He kissed her, then picked up the picture frame, face down on his bed, turning it over.

"Sarah," he said, glancing up at her, then back down to the picture.

It was the only picture he had of him with his dad, the one that had been salvaged from the fire. The sides had been charred, the colors almost destroyed beyond recognition. If you didn't know who was in the picture, it wouldn't have been hardly visible.

But this picture was restored to perfect condition. Blake as a ten year old, laughing with his dad.

"There's a place that restores damaged pictures," Sarah said. "I found the picture in your drawer when I was looking for a sweatshirt. I hope it's ok I borrowed the photo."

Blake couldn't speak, his throat was too tight.

"You said Father's Day is hard for you, missing your dad," Sarah said uncertainly. "I don't want to make it harder. I'm sorry—"

Blake carefully set the framed picture aside and pulled Sarah close, cutting her off before she could apologize again. "It's perfect," he finally managed to say. It was everything he had lost, being made whole again by this girl.

#


End file.
